The Littlest Sannin
by EroSlackerMicha
Summary: Raised by the legendary Sannin, what will Naruto be like? Tsunade a mother figure, Orochimaru adn Jiraiya father material? Anko and Shizune as sister and aunt? Pairings uncertain till later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Little Sannin

**The Little Sannin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the related characters, I just am borrowing them for my own delusions. **

**Chapter 1**

Akira Sarutobi stood on the balcony of the Hokage's office, a balcony he thought he would never have to stand on again after he passed on the title of Hokage to Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage.

Now, hours after the battle against the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed fox demon, Sarutobi had been forced to pick up the mantle of Hokage once more, as his successor was now dead, his last act as Hokage had been to seal the nine tailed demon lord away.

Sarutobi looked over his shoulder into his office where the baby that had been used for the sealing slept in its basket. _Oh Minato, why did you leave me with this? I'm too old for this._

Standing before the desk of the Hokage was his former students, the legendary three, the Sannin.

"We're sorry we're late Sensei." Jiraiya said sadly. His apprentice, the fourth Hokage had died and he hadn't been here to help. The Toad Sannnin was a wreck and only duty was keeping him there at this moment, his tears hidden from the world.

"We came as fast as we could." Tsunade said. Her being here was something that had surprised Sarutobi. After the death of her brother Nawaki and her lover Dan, the Third Hokage had thought she would never return to the Leaf village again.

Orochimaru said nothing, his serpentine eyes were looking at the baby in the cradle. "Minato used his own son." He finally said.

"Yes." Sarutobi said as he sat behind the desk, his bones aching with the thoughts of what lay ahead of him now.

Tsunade drifted to the cradle, a look in her eyes that her former sensei had never seen from her before.

Naruto cried out and she reached in soothing him. "Shhh. All is well little one." The Slug Sannin said.

"Where is your apprentice…Shizune?" the Third asked.

Tsunade looked up. "She went to the hospital to help out while we were here." Her eyes turning once more to the baby before her. She noticed the whisker marks and her hand moved aside the blanket.

Jiraiya let out a whistle startling her as he peered over her shoulder. "Minato did a hell of a job on that seal."

"Yes. He used the Shika Fuujin." Sarutobi said watching as the Sannin gathered around the baby. He watched them, he'd never seen them act like this before.

"The Yondaime used his life to power the seal." Orochimaru said, looking back at his former teacher he quirked an eyebrow. "What will this mean for the boy as he gets older?"

Sarutobi was about to light his pipe, but a glare from Tsunade stopped him. he sighed and put it down. "Minato designed the seal to siphon off and cleanse the Kyuubi's chakra over time. By the time Naruto reaches his eighteenth birthday, the Kyuubi should be fully integrated and no more."

Sarutobi watched as the blond began to fuss and Tsunade picked him up and cradled him, she slowly rocked him and he calmed. He watched as Jiraiya looked at the boy. "And Kushina died in childbirth?" he asked finally.

"Yes." Sarutobi said.

"He has not relatives elsewhere?" Orochimaru asked, his eyes drawn to the babe in his teammates arms.

"No. Whirlpool had been destroyed. Kushina had no one left." Sarutobi said sadly.

He watched as the three Sannin exchanged looks and wondered what that was about.

"What has the council decided?" Orochimaru asked after several minutes of silence.

Sarutobi sighed again, he was doing that a lot this night. "They are divided on the issue of Naruto."

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

"About what? Minato would want his son taken care of." Jiraiya said. "I'm surprised Rin and Kakashi aren't here demanding to take him in." The Toad Sage said.

They all caught the wince from their former sensei. "What?" Jiraiya asked.

"Rin and Kakashi had a long argument about the boy. Rin was willing and wanted to honor Minato's final request that Naruto be seen as a hero."

"And Hatake?" Tsunade asked sensing her former teachers reluctance to speak.

"Kakashi Hatake wanted to kill Naruto. He sees him as the Kyuubi and the thing that killed his sensei."

Sarutobi closed his eyes and remembered hours ago when the Kyuubi was newly dead and he'd called Minato's surviving student before him.

Kakashi wanted to kill the boy. He'd charged up his chidori and would have killed the baby in its cradle had Rin not kicked him aside.

Sarutobi looked at the wall where the scorch mark was. The three Sannin saw his glance and saw the scorch mark, all three of them scowled.

"And the Council sensei?" Orochimaru asked getting the discussion back on track.

"Some, most of the clan heads actually want to honor the Fourth's dying wish."

"As they should." Jiraiya said with a nod of his head.

"Yes. But the civilian members and the head of the Uchiha clan sides with them." Sarutobi didn't mention his former teammates were of the same mind, along with Danzo.

Again the three Sannin scowled at the stupidity being shown. Tsunade was comforting Naruto, she got a bottle from the nearby supplies the Hokage had gathered and prepared it with one hand, the whole time humming a tune to Naruto who was in her arms.

The two male Sannin shared a look before turning back to the Hokage. "What will be done with the boy?" Orochimaru asked.

Sarutobi sighed. "Since the first choice for his adoption won't or can't, I have little choice but to put Naruto in the orphanage under his mothers maiden name…"

"Absolutely not." All three men turned to see Tsunade cradling the boy as he was eating from the bottle hungrily. "That's just begging for some of those idiots to try and kill him."

"He needs to be protected. If Iwa learns that Minato had a son…"

"You worry about outside threats Sensei, but your blind to the knives in the leaf."

Sarutobi always tried to see the best in his villagers, but in the past several hours he'd seen the worst, and he was disappointed. He never thought he would be, but the council and the actions of Kakashi here in this office. He'd heard the shouts from civilians on the streets when he'd retrieved Naruto from next to his father after the battle. It saddened him deeply.

"I'm not talking about not using his mothers name sensei." Tsunade said. "But…" she looked at the babe in her arms, her eyes that held anger and hurt when she'd walked in here now held a tenderness that surprised her former sensei. "I wish to adopt Naruto." She said finally.

"But Tsunade…you…Your travels?" Sarutobi said.

"I will take him with me. A moving target is harder to focus on."

"But, alone…" Sarutobi said.

"I'll have Shizune." Tsunade said.

"And me." Orochimaru said surprising Sarutobi.

"And me as well." Jiraiya said.

Sarutobi looked at his former student in surprise. "Do you three know what your doing?"

"We'll learn as we go." Jiraiya said with his grin. "Tsu-hime here isn't going to give in sensei."

"Besides." Orochimaru spoke up. "With three Sannin raising him, and protecting him, someone would have to have a death wish to try anything."

Tsunade looked at the boy in her arms. "Naruto of the Sannin." She said softly and Sarutobi felt something run up his spine at that proclamation.

He watched his students looking at the babe, and he knew they had their minds set. Somehow during the time they entered the office, they already felt a bond to the child. Sarutobi wouldn't say it out loud, but he did as well.

Minato's legacy. The Jincuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the worlds littlest Sannin. You indeed will be great Naruto.

Shizune was surprised when her friend and teacher showed up with the baby in her arms. She was shocked when Tsunade told her that they would be joined by Orochimaru and Jiraiya as well.

"I need you to gather things we'll need to little Naruto here." Tsunade told her apprentice. "The fools think he's the Kyuubi and not a baby."

"How horrible." Shizune said. she looked at the baby and her eyes softened. "He's beautiful."

Tsunade smiled, her own gaze on the baby that was sleeping in her arms. "You know, I was angry being summoned back to Konoha, but the moment I laid eyes on Naruto here…something in me switched." Her eyes looked up to meet the brown eyes of Shizune. "I want him raised with love and care." Her eyes went to the sleeping blond. "Officially, Naruto has been adopted by all three Sannin." She said sitting down and looking at the babe still. "Naruto will have two fathers and one mother…" she looked at Shizune. "And an aunt?"

Shizune smiled and nodded. "I'll get what we all need, where can I find you?"

"Here. I don't want to risk him on the streets too much. Orochimaru was called to the council, his brother in law was killed in the assault."

"Oh no, not Tan-sama." Shizune said.

"Yes. Jiraiya will meet us at the gate. If I know the pervert, he's either at the memorial stone, or visiting Minato's grave." Tsunade sighed. "Until he becomes Chunin, Naruto-kun can't know about his mother or father. I'll tell him a bit about them when their older, but I'll explain its for his protection that he doesn't know until he can defend himself."

"Chunin? Lady Tsunade, does that mean we'll be coming back to Konoha?" Shizune asked.

"Sadly. I would rather not put Naruto-kun near any of the idiots here, but Sensei got the three of us to agree to it before he allowed us to sign the adoption scroll."

Shizune saw the adoption mark on the boys shoulder as Tsunade adjusted the blanket around him. it bore the mark of all three Sannin.

Blinking she shook her herself and went to get everything they would need on the road, behind her the strongest kunoichi sat and rocked the blond baby in her arms, a soft smile on her face, a look of love and devotion in her eyes.

Tsunade and Shizune were standing at the gates and the Slug Sannin was scowling at the lateness of her fellow Sannin. "Where are they? They know we need to leave under cover of darkness."

"Sorry hime." Jiraiya appeared next to them. Tsunade was about to yell, but she saw the look in his eyes. "Jiraiya?"

"Minato's grave is unmarked and hidden." He said. "Kushina was listed as Uzumaki and buried with the others in the tomb." He looked sadly at his blond teammate. "Even in death, they are forced to be apart. Its' not fair."

Tsunade knew that her fellow sannin was a die hard romantic. He covered it with his being a pervert, but she remembered Minato's wedding, and Jiraiya sobbing like crazy.

"Where's Oro-teme?" Jiraiya asked.

"Here."

The three turned to see Orochimaru walking towards them, a four-year-old girl at his side.

"Orochi?" Tsunade asked.

"This is my sisters daughter Anko Mitarashi." The three adults looked at the little girl. "Her parents were killed tonight." He said softly. They knew Orochimaru loved his sister Yumi, and even got along with his brother in law.

Tsunade growled. "This village continues to take, take and take."

"Lady Tsunade." Shizune said looking at the child and the babe. The Slug Sannin sighed and nodded.

"Welcome little Anko."

"'ello." The child said looking at the ground.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Well ain't this the odd family."

Orochimaru said nothing, and the others knew he was still in shock at hearing about his sisters death.

"Come on. We can get several miles between us and Konoha." Tsunade said.

Orochimaru nodded and scooped up Anko. "We can travel faster little one if I carry you for now. We'll start training you in a few years." He said.

She nodded from her uncles arms. She was still in shock hearing her parents had died because the Kyuubi stepped on them during the battle.

She didn't understand everything that the old people in the circle room had talked about, but she remembered her Uncle and he promised to take care of her, she knew she would be okay. Her mother always told her to trust her uncle.

As they were leaping thru the trees, Anko finally noticed the baby in the blond woman's arms, and remembered the white haired man calling them family. _Does that make him my baby brother?_ Anko thought. The leaping from tree to tree soon lulled her to sleep, the adults keeping silent as they put Konoha behind them.

From his balcony on the Hokage Tower, Akira Sarutobi felt the chakra signatures of his three most promising students moving further away. It would be many years before he saw any of them again, or heard anything about the Sannnin.

**AN: Here was an idea, it popped up while I was playing Halo 3, not sure why. So I jotted it down and put this first chapter out because it wouldn't leave me alone. Naruto raised by the legendary three is something that's not seen. I've read somewhere he's raised by one of them, and another would join up later, but…well here we are. Should I write the years growing up or just cut to the time of the return to Konoha?**


	2. Chapter 2

The Little Sannin

**The Little Sannin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the related characters, I just am borrowing them for my own delusions. **

**Chapter 2**

The Sannin, masters of the battlefield, legends amongst the ninja communities, powerful as Kage's. nothing they couldn't handle…

"OH MY GOD!" Jiraiya said staggering back from the table.

Orochimaru was across the room as if he'd teleported, a sleeved arm covering his lower face. "How could something so small, make something so foul?" the Snake Sannnin asked, his eyes watering.

Tsunade, eyes crossed and nose scrunched looked at Shizune. "Well, what are you waiting for, get the wet wipes and powder, stat!"

Shizune was frozen at the bottom of the stairs. She'd gone to get the bag from their room, the small roadside inn was empty save for them and the owner who was in the kitchen. It had been simple. Naruto needed to be changed. What lay beneath the diaper had even the legendary three backing away in terror.

"Sweet Kami, What the hell did you feed him Tsu-hime?" Jiraiya asked, the smell was beginning to wafer towards him and he was backing up. The Toad sage would later swear it was a noxious cloud that Shizune would later make into a new assault jutsu.

Tsunade seeing her apprentice frozen in place growled and grabbed the items from her and proceeded to change Naruto's diaper, granted she swore the thing should be used to break an enemy siege, but she cleaned the boy up and after securing the new diaper she kissed the gurgling baby's belly and got a laugh.

"Whose my little stink bomb, yes you are. Yes you are."

Jiraiya and Orochimaru watched their teammate talk to the baby and they shared a look. _Tsunade's bravest of the brave for changing that…weapon of mass destruction, and insane for talking to a baby._

Little Anko the following morning found out that standing in front of a baby boy while changing his diaper without covering his manliness ended up asking to be peed on. Her shriek of indignation woke up Orochimaru and Jiraiya who entered the room, Rasengan in Jiraiya's hand and Kusanagi in Orochimaru's. the male Sannin were blinking sleep from their eyes and looking for the threat. Tsunade was rolling on the floor laughing and little Anko standing there with pee running down her face, a total look of revulsion on her face that only someone who'd been violated like that can have.

Shizune smiled and hid the camera away as she snuggled back under her blankets. _Oh, little Naruto, you are going to have this 'family' wrapped around your finger…and I'll have the blackmail…I mean family album to prove it._

The first two years seemed to pass quickly as Jiraiya and Orochimaru learned how to change diapers, feed Naruto with a bottle and that he was a baby and couldn't mold chakra yet to begin the lessons both men thought he should learn.

Little Anko meanwhile learned how to read and write and was starting to learn basic taijutsu from her Uncle Orochi.

Momma Tsunade made sure the children ate properly, and that her male teammates weren't getting into too much trouble.

Shizune filled albums with photo evidence of Naruto's first time crawling, which set the Sannin into a panic when the baby was seen crawling towards a stranger at an inn…sadly a Tsunade packed punch, a hail of senbon needles from Shizune, a low level Rasengan (enema version) and Orochimaru's Hidden Shadow Snake Hand, left the poor man a wreck, which Anko laughed at and asked that Uncle Orochi do it again.

Naruto's first words were "Pervert, Momma, Shizi, Oro-teme and Anko No." all were recorded by Shizune in the baby journal she'd bought for her little nephew that would be filled with all his first moments.

"Perver." Naruto mocked as he looked at Jiraiya, his chubby little finger pointing at the white haired Sannin who looked shocked. As did the others, but Tsunade's cheer and picking up the little blond and kissing him for his first word.

"Tsu-hime…don't encourage him." Jiraiya said as Naruto laughed and kept saying "Perver." When he got more motor functions he would add the 'T', but for a first word, Tsunade couldn't have been prouder. When he called Tsunade "Momma." Brought a tear to the blond Sannin's eyes and she hugged her little one and kissed his face all over.

"Jiraiya, you notice the change in our hime?" Orochimaru asked as they watched the Slug Sannin with the baby.

Jiraiya nodded. "Not something I thought I'd ever see from her again after Nawaki and Dan."

The pair watched as Tsunade sang softly to their little one.

Jiraiya looked at his friend. "When did we get so soft?"

"What do you mean we dobe? You've always been soft between the ears." Orochimaru said with a grin.

"Up yours Orochi-teme."

"Oo-Eme." Naruto mocked and both looked over the fire in surprise to see Naruto pointing at Orochimaru with his little finger. Jiraiya laughed. "That's right Naruto. Orochi-teme."

Naruto would later name Shizune 'Shizi' despite the brunette's attempts to get him to change, he wouldn't.

"Anko No." was mainly due to how often the Sannin would rush off to rescue the adventurous girl and their cries of "Anko No!" to the point baby Naruto took that to mean it was her name.

"Brat." Anko said, but the others saw that her 'little brother' had her wrapped around his cherub finger despite their rough start of him peeing on her at the beginning.

The Sannin and their 'family' kept moving, never staying in one place more than a month at most.

Jiraiya's first novel of Icha Icha Paradise was a hit around Naruto's third birthday, allowing the Sannin to take the odd jobs they wanted and not what they had to in order to make ends meet.

Tsunade would gamble, but with Anko and Naruto, she never bet much and mostly did it out of habit, and she continued to live up to her nickname her bastard teammates gave her when she was a teenager. "The Legendary Sucker." Her gambling was mostly out of fun as she held Naruto in her lap and allowed him to push the buttons on the slot machines, which somehow the three year old always managed to give her winnings.

Anko, now eight to Naruto's three was getting more training from her Uncle Orochi as well as kunoichi lessons from Shizune.

"She's a girl and she will need to know all this. You can't make her into an ultimate ninja." She'd threatened Orochimaru and Jiraiya with a frying pan in one hand and a butcher knife in the other when she caught them trying to teach her advanced techniques she was no way ready for.

The first time she tried a fire style attack Orochimaru had shown her, she'd passed out, and the sight of a panicking Sannin in a small town hospital would forever be etched in the minds of the doctors and nurses as Orochimau hovered over his nieces bed, fear in his eyes as he prayed to Kami to bring her out of it alright.

After Anko had awaken, Orochimaru concentrated on blunted shuriken and her taijutsu, swearing he would wait till she was eleven for academy age before he worked with the ninjutsu's.

Shizune approved of mild Genjutsus, kawarimi and the bunshin that academy student learned. She also approved of the leaf balancing chakra exercise after getting a pair of brown eyes watering and a small girl pouting at her.

Life with the Sannin was rather normal for a 'family' on the move. They took some low rank jobs in towns they stayed in, then move on.

Things like that went on until Naruto's fifth birthday, Anko was ten when the peaceful nomadic life of the Sannin would change.

It was a cool October morning, five year old Naruto was stretching outside the tent he shared with his kaa-san. "Ero-Tou-san's not up yet." The five year old noticed. Since his fourth birthday Father Jiraiya had started him on simple exercises. "They will help you later on Naruto. Your body needs to be in shape if you ever want to learn the skills your mother, I or Orochi-teme have."

Sit ups, push ups, jogging and when the weather and location allowed, swimming. _Aunt Shizi insisted I learn how to at least dog paddle._

Naruto loved the water. His mom had a hard time getting him out of it once he got in.

"Hey runt."

Naruto turned to see his sister coming out of her and their Aunt's shared tent. Like him, she was dressed for their daily morning workout. "No Ero-pop?" Anko asked looking around.

Naruto shook his head.

Anko frowned and went to the tent where her Uncle Orochi and Jiraiya stayed. She rapped on the tent pole.

"What is it?" Orochimaru's voice came out.

"Its Anko. Is Ero-pop in there?" she asked.

Orochimaru's head popped out the flap, he had half face of shaving cream with his hair tied back in a topknot. "No, he isn't." Orochimaru said, his gaze taking in the camp. Stepping out in his pants and a towel over his shoulder, he wiped his face.

"Naruto, go wake your mother. Anko, get Shizune up." The Snake sannin said.

"What's wrong Uncle?" Anko asked.

"Jiraiya may be a pervert, and lazy at times, but he would never leave the camp, especially with the two of you expecting him." Orochimaru said grabbing a shirt from his tent and grabbing his weapons pouch and sword. The Sannin never left the children unsupervised for training, and they never left the camp unprotected like it was now.

"Orochi?" Tsunade asked coming out of her tent with her dressing gown as she tied the sash.

"The dobe's missing." Orochimaru said. "I'm going to look for him. I didn't want to leave the camp without someone here for the children."

Tsunade nodded. "If he's off peeping somewhere I am going to show him my newest detriment to perverts everywhere."

Orochimaru nearly smiled. _I would agree, but Jiraiya is never irresponsible when it comes to the children. If we were both out here he might be, but when he's supposed to be training them, he's actually a responsible adult…and when in Kami's name did that happen?_ The Snake Sannin thought as he slipped from their simple camp by the river, his eyes looking for any sign of Jiraiya's passing, or someone that didn't belong there.

Orochimaru was a hundred yards away from the camp when the net trap scooped him up. He felt weak and saw it was designed to sap chakra.

_Oh, no…Tsu-hime…protect…_ darkness claimed him.

**AN: The title doesn't mean that Naruto will be Sannin, but its how his new family views him. Anko as his sister will be fun as they get older. I am designing a big bad to give the Sannin and their 'family' hell in the coming years. They will return to Konoha. I prefer the graduating age of the academy to be 16. Also with Sarutobi's name, I've seen dozens of suggestions. Wikipedia never listed it, so I made my own (yes I used different ones in different stories.) I am glad so many like this idea. I wasn't sure when I started it, but its building steam in my head, along with the others. YES, I have found a somewhat balance between videogames, my girlfriend and writing. (so far. But with Grand Theft Auto IV coming, and some damn good PS2 games still on the horizon we shall see.)**


	3. Chapter 3

The Little Sannin

**The Little Sannin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the related characters, I just am borrowing them for my own delusions. **

**Chapter 3**

Tsunade glared at the path that had been left un guarded out of their campsite. She smiled proudly as she remembered the children setting the traps that even Jiraiya and his toads had been unable to find.

_My little Naru-chan is becoming a first rate trap maker and he's not even six._ Tsunade thought proudly.

_And Anko is going to knock Konoha's socks off whenever we return._ She saw Anko as a daughter and the young girl while blood related to Orochimaru was loved by all three Sannin as much as Naruto.

_We never favor one over the other, and they are protective of each other as siblings._ She thought remembering the last trading town they'd been in and Anko had been bullied by some of the sixteen year old girls when she had entered a store looking for kunai and some chemical compounds to make her smoke bombs.

Little Naruto had been at the door with Shizune and heard the girl mocking his nee-san.

(Flashback)

"What, you think your going to be some kind of ninja? Don't you have to be part of a ninja village?" one of the seventeen year old girls snarked.

"And look at those clothes? She dresses like a boy, but then, she is rather flat chested…"

"YOU LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE YOU TROLLS!" Naruto roared. He knew Anko was self conscious about her body. _She's only ten, but being around Kaa-san and Aunt Shizune…_ the little blond thought as he tossed a tag he'd smuggled out Jiraiya-tou-san's bag at the girls.

One of them seeing the sizzling tag screamed and they scattered. Naruto smiled and looked at his sister who was glaring at him. "I could have handled that myself brat."

Shizune was the only one other than the shop owner to witness the two siblings arguing, neither one paying any attention to the active exploding note.

Tsunade had been entering a bar when the explosion happened. _Naru-chan! Anko!_ She was gone, the dust cloud was her only passing as she made it across town to see a surprised Shizune sitting on the ground holding a still squabbling pair of children. Her apprentice told her of what happened and Tsunade sighed before going to pay the store owner for damages.

(End Flashback)

Now she had the pair working on homework with Shizune, while her eyes kept watch for her absent teammates. _What is keeping them?_ She thought.

"I don't like this. We're too exposed." She muttered.

XX

"Hey Orochi-teme, you got caught too." Jiraiya said from his own cage. His hands were bound along with his fingers.

Orochimaru glared as his head was killing him. "Pervert, not so loud."

"They haven't been here since dropping your pale ass off." Jiraiya said.

"Its not them I care about. My skull feels like it did that night the three of us went out after Dan's funeral."

He saw Jiraiya's look and the smile forming. "Pervert, focus."

"Whatever you say teme. I was just remembering Tsunade throwing us both out in our underwear just as that group of missionaries were walking past the hotel."

Orochimaru groaned, and that didn't help his aching head. "Why in Kami's name were you ever given the ability of speech? You're like one of Sarutobi-sensei's trained monkey's."

Jiraiya scowled. "No, I take that back." Orochimaru said and Jiraiya started to smile thinking his teammate was done with the insults.

"I need to apologize to the Monkey King for insulting his subject by comparing them to you."

"HEY!"

Orochimaru took in his surroundings. His hands were bound like Jiraiya's and he found he couldn't bring his arms close enough to his face to try and bite the bindings.

_Fools don't know who they have apparently, or they would have gagged me._ Orochimaru thought.

"Hey, teme, were Tsu-hime and the kids alright?" Jiraiya asked.

"When I last saw them, they were fine dobe. How did they catch you?" Orochimaru asked.

Jiraiya sighed. "I had some time before Naruto would have been up, and I decided to go upstream and look for a way to cross with the kids safely."

Orochimaru nodded. The Sannin went out of their way to protect the kids, even if they could have summoned a toad, slug or snake to cross, they felt the learning to forage was a better experience for the children to pick up until they learned proper techniques to walk on water or climb cliffs with chakra.

"Well, I thought I'd found a safe spot when I was pulled under into the mud and swarmed. I woke up here."

Orochimaru explained his own capture. "Who are they?" he wondered out loud.

"Not sure. They aren't wearing any kind of identification and all are wearing full masks and armor when I have gotten them. Nothing to identify with any village." Jiraiya said.

Orochimaru might have teased his friend and teammate by saying he was dobe, but Jiraiya was great at attention and detail. _He plays the fool to the hilt and everyone always overlooked him. If I hadn't seen him away from Saru-sensei, I never would have known._

(Flashback)

Orochimaru had been upset over not getting a difficult A-ranked ninjutsu right under Sarutobi's watchful eyes and had stormed off. He'd walked the village rooftops and sulked. It was then at an abandoned training ground near the south wall that he'd found Jiraiya.

The man looked a mess. Orochimaru was about to comment from his tree when he watched as Jiraiya went thru the same seals he'd been shown and the jutsu exploded.

"Damn, again too much again. (sigh) Just once I wish Sensei would spend time with me on something like this…"

Orochimaru watched his teammate, the one he'd called 'dobe' and 'deadlast' since their time in the academy as Jiraiya had come to Konoha from a small farming village to the south near the border, while Orochimaru's father was on the council and he was a prodigy.

_How is this possible?_ The genin thought watching his teammate, he saw that while Jiraiya had never really gotten the proper attention, he worked harder.

_He's figured out…_

Orochimaru watched him until he passed out from chakra exhaustion, and then watched over him all night as Jiraiya slept. Orochimaru learned that while Jiraiya might not have come from a clan or gotten jutsu's easily, once he got them, he could reinvent them and alter them, and he'd done that with the mud jutsu that their sensei had only shown him and Jiraiya had witnessed Orochimaru spending the day trying to master. That one moment had changed his opinion of Jiraiya. He'd still verbally sparred, but there was respect there now, and they both learned to enjoy it.

(End Flashback)

"Teme."

"Sorry dobe, lost in thought."

"About what? How to look more feminine than Tsu-hime?" Jiraiya asked with a giggle.

"No ero-baka." He sighed. "Can you fit your hands thru the bars?"

"Maybe, hold on."

XX

Tsunade jerked her head when the first trap went off. _The smoke tags…_

"Shizune."

Her apprentice moved getting both Anko and Naruto into the tent.

Tsunade was in motion and her fist connected with the first figure that had rushed thru the smoke into the camp.

She spun sensing another one and her foot sent the second one flying. However it cost her as she felt a senbon needle hit her in a pressure point and her muscles went slack and she slumped to the ground unable to move, or even speak.

_No. the children. Shizune!_ She felt a tag put to her head. "Sleep Sannin."

_No. No. Naru-chan._ Darkness took her as the sleep tag put her out.

XX

"Hurry up Orochi-teme." Jiraiya said as he watched the tongue of his friend holding a pick and working the lock.

"Iths naht has heasy has you think." Orochimaru said around his elongated tongue. He'd managed to get the pick he'd hidden in his belt itself and was now trying to pick Jiraiya's lock since he could get at the Toad Sannin's because it was a better angle than his own bound hands.

"Yuck…I really don't want to know what just touched my hand."

"Phuck Hugh Hirhiha."

_Click!_

"Oh yeah!" Jiraiya slid out of the cuffs and brought his hands up and worked the bindings around his hands and fingers.

Orochimaru retracted his tongue and spit the pick into his lap. After cracking his jaw back into shape, spitting out a foul taste and rolling his tongue he looked at Jiraiya. "Hurry up dobe, I've seen Inuzuka pups who can do better five minutes after being born."

"Hold your girdle." Jiraiya said and smiled once his hands were free.

"We're almost out of this."

"Yes, but while your patting your fat ass on the back, who knows what they are going to try to do to Tsunade and the children."

Jiraiya's efforts doubled at that and he spat out a hunk of leather binding. "They touch the kids and there won't be anything left of them."

"Agreed."

Jiraiya's bindings came loose and he tore apart the ones around his ankles and then looked at his cage.

"Screw it. Being quiet gets me nowhere." He formed his hand. "Take notes teme, this is one of the best attacks Minato ever made."

The swirling chakra sphere formed and he reared back. "RASENGAN!" sadly the cage never stood a chance as Jiraiya went straight thru and hit Orochimaru's cage as well.

The smoke cleared, but Jiraya was already cutting the bindings. Once they were off the two Sannin were on their feet.

Pounding feet could be heard. "We don't have time."

Orochimaru put a arm out to stop him. "My turn." The door opened and the black covered ninja walked right into Orochimaru's attack.

"ACID CLOUD!" he spat the noxious green cloud and as it hit and passed there wasn't anything but melting piles of bone.

"Why didn't you use that before?" Jiraiya asked as they ran out into the obviously deserted camp.

"It's a wide range attack." Orochimaru said, then smirked, "Of course if you want I can send you to the Shinigami early."

Jiraiya snorted. "In your dreams teme."

"You really want to know what I dream about at a time like this?"

Jiraiya shuddered as they figured out which way they needed to go and were rushing along the river, trying to get upstream in time.

The explosion shook the ground a mile away from camp and both Sannin froze as they felt a wave of killing intent.

"I-Its not possible." Orochimaru said as he stumbled, kept his footing then returned to an out right run.

"The seal should be fine…Its Minato's best work, I should know, I taught him everything I knew, and he surpassed me." Jiraiya said as they continued to run, trees and the river becoming a blur as the Sannin felt the oppressive killing intent coming from where they knew the camp was. both had the same thought as they pushed their bodies harder. _Please be okay. Please._

**AN: I am happy so many like this story. Next chapter we meet the antagonist that will be a thorn in the side of the Sannin for years to come. What are his plans for the Kyuubi. Will Naruto and Anko be able to handle the truth? Next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Little Sannin

**The Little Sannin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the related characters, I just am borrowing them for my own delusions. **

**Chapter 4**

"KAA-SAN!"

Naruto watched as the strangers with black outfits and silver devil masks entered the camp and took out his Kaa-san.

"Naruto, Anko, stay here." Shizune ordered and they watched as she pulled her sleeve up revealing the senbon launchers.

Anko loved the weapon their aunt made. The figures turned towards them and advanced, still not making a sound.

"Stay back." Shizune warned.

The attackers kept coming, one of them pulling a curved sword. Shizune wasted not time as she sent a hail of poison covered needles flying at the attackers. The one with the weird sword swatted them aside. Shizune was right behind it and her scalpels tearing into the person's armor, before she flipped backwards to avoid the reverse swing of the curved sword.

Anko and Naruto both stood back, the kunai in their hands.

"We need to help." Little Naruto said his blue eyes wide as they went to the still form of their mother.

Anko slapped a hand on his shoulder. "Aunt Shizune said we need to stay here."

Blue eyes looked up at her in disbelief. Both children turned hearing Shizune scream and watched her fall.

"AUNT SHIZI!" Naruto yelled and again Anko's hand kept him in place. "Don't." she said, her hand tightening on the kunai in her other hand.

The strange nin approached again, Naruto felt fear, not for himself, but for his mother and aunt.

Anko snarled and lunged as the masked nin got with in range. A black gloved hand caught her wrist and she dangled in the air, her legs flailing about as she tried to hit the man that hurt her adopted mother and aunt.

"Let me go! Let me go so I can kill you!" she struggled to break free, managing to pull herself up and sink her teeth into the gloved hand that held her.

"AGH!" the man snarled and backhanded her hard sending her several feet away where she lay not moving!

"NEE-SAN!!" Naruto screamed. He rushed to his sisters side and saw her unresponsive. He cried as he heard the man chuckle.

"No Kyuubi, has being a human weakened you so?" the voice was deep, inhuman sounding.

"I am Naruto, not the dumb fox." Naruto said. as soon as he was old enough to understand words, his mother had sat him down and with Jiraiya and Orochimaru explained to him the night the Kyuubi had been sealed. They said he was the jailer, not the prisoner.

"And if you want him, you can't have him."

The masked man chuckled again. "And why is that?"

"Because my dad was a seal master, and if you try and remove the fox, it will not only kill me, but the fox will die as well."

"Impossible." The masked man said as he motioned the others behind him to hold steady. "Your father was a fool. No one can kill a demon lord."

"Yeah? Well no one could seal one or stop one on a rampage either, and my real dad did that."

"He's lying milord." A nin said.

the silver masked figure slipped the curved sword away and approached Naruto.

Naruto swung and kicked as the man picked him up by the back of his shirt and had him dangling. The man reached out and Naruto smacked the hand away, he got slapped hard.

"Don't make this more difficult boy." He ripped Naruto's shirt.

"Hmm." Naruto watched as the man's hand was engulfed in red chakra and placed it over his belly.

The seal appeared.

"Hmmm. Crude."

Naruto used a word he heard his mother say once. "FUCK YOU TEME!"

The masked man laughed.

"Milord, we lost contact with the base." A nin reported.

"Hm, it seems the Sannin live up to their reputation." The masked man said.

Naruto while the man was distracted, pulled out his kunai and rammed it into the man's wrist.

Naruto fell to the ground as the strange man clutched his wounded arm to him.

"Kill the women, bag the boy." He said stepping back.

_Kill.._

Naruto felt a white hot rage overcome him at the thought of his mother, sister and aunt being hurt.

One of the ninja wearing his katana at his side reached for him and in explosion of power Naruto was in motion, red chakra engulfing him as he snatched the sword and in a single motion cut the ninja in half.

"What?" the man said watching as one of his men fell to the boy. "Kyuubi?" he inquired and saw the boy's eyes were pulsing with red energy.

_Hm, he moves like a seasoned swordsman. But, who is in control?_

Naruto shimmered and appeared before a nin that was about to stab Tsunade, the nin looked shocked as Naruto speared him on the stolen katana up from the groin.

The masked leader grabbed Anko and held a dagger to her neck.

"Hold it boy." He said watched a third of his men fall leaving himself and one other.

The red vortex of power around the boy kept flaring, but the boy stopped moving.

"Who are you?"

"**Naruto."** Came the deep voice.

"Hm…I don't think so." The masked man said. he felt two powerful chakra signatures coming closer. _Blast, I don't have time for this._

"I'm letting the girl go, and me and my servant will leave you for now."

"**Who are you?"** Naruto asked.

"An old friend of the Kyuubi's. if you talk to the fox, tell him Natas says hello." The masked man shoved Anko towards Naruto. He took a moment to see if the girl would be harmed and watched as the chakra around the boy vanished and he dropped the katana and caught the girl, falling under her weight taking them both to the ground.

"Let's go." Natas ordered and they vanished in black wisps of smoke just as Jiraiya and Orochimaru reached the camp.

XX

"Shit!" Jiraiya said as he and Orochimaru saw the nin vanish. They saw Tsunade, Shizune and Anko, but no Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Jiraiya called.

"There!" Orochimaru said noticing movement under Anko. The Snake Sannin was at his nieces side and rolled her off Naruto who looked dazed, but unharmed.

"Naruto?" Jiraiya asked dropping to his knees.

"I…I'm okay." Naruto said. "Aunt Shizi was hurt…she screamed…and…"

"Stay here with Orochi and Anko, I'll check on Shizune and Tsunade." Jiraiya said and rushed to the women's side.

Naruto say up and looked at Orochimaru. "Is Anko-nee-chan allright?"

Orochimaru nodded. "She just got knock out." He said tracing a hand over the bruised cheek of his niece.

"Who did this?"

"H-He called him Natas. He said he was…he was a friend of the fox."

Orochimaru put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Are you okay?" the Snake sannin asked.

Naruto nodded. "Uncle?" he said hesitating.

"Yes?" Orochimaru took the role of uncle and the children called Jiraiya father or as Anko and Naruto really called him Ero-pop.

"I…the fox…" Naruto looked at him, his big eyes shining. "Something's wrong." He said, his hand going to his stomach.

"What do you mean Naru-kun?" he asked the young blond.

"W-When Natas…when he ordered his men to kill Anko-nee-chan, kaa-san and Aunt Shizi…"

Naruto lowered his chin to his chest and was talking so low that even Orochimaru's hearing couldn't make it out.

Reaching out a hand he raised the boy's head up.

"Now, what was that. Your mother told you never to be afraid to tell us anything Naru-kun." He said giving him a soft smile to encourage the boy.

"He said I was the Kyuubi…and when I felt mad…it wasn't my own anger…I was too afraid…"

Orochimaru pulled Naruto into a hug. The bad ass Snake Sannin hugged the little blond boy that had become family to him as much as his niece in his lap.

"Can't breath."

Both sprang apart to see Anko awake.

"Hey little serpent." Orochimaru said. "You got tagged pretty good."

XX

Jiraiya checked on Shizune, and while she was wounded it wasn't bad. He saw it was a shallow cut. The sleep tag on the back of her neck he ripped off and she opened her eyes right away.

"Naruto! Anko!" she said sitting up with a wince, her hand going to the slice across her belly.

"Both are fine if not a little roughed up." Jiraiya assured her. "Heal yourself and go check. I'll get Tsu-hime."

The toad sage had be relieved that Shizune was alright, he got to Tsunade and saw a senbon needle in her neck and he panicked when he pulled the tag off her and she didn't move, here eyes stared lifelessly ahead.

"SHIZUNE!" he yelled and the apprentice was there. "I pulled the tag off, but…"

he was panicking.

"Jiraiya?" Orochimaru said with the children.

"Stay back!" Jiraiya called out. "Keep the kids back."

"MOM!" Naruto yelled and only Orochimaru picking him up kept the blond from running to his mothers side.

"Oh sweet Kami no. not like this." Jiraiya muttered as Shizune ran a diagnostic.

"She's alive." She said after several heart stopping minutes. "here it is." She muttered pulling a second senbon out from a place in her spine.

Tsunade's gasp of air was drowned out by Jiraiya's whoop of joy as he pulled her into a bone cracking hug as he babbled "You're alive!" over and over again. The two Sannin were tackled by a blond missile and soon joined by a purple haired one as Anko joined Naruto in hugging Tsunade. Jiraiya was silent, as it could have been he was enjoying the hug that Tsunade was alive, but to those watching it was due to his face being buried in Tsunade's large chest.

**AN: Well the villain is Natas. Him and his clan will be around more in future installments. Not all the time as he is going to watch from the shadows and plan.**

**Yay, they all live so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Little Sannin

**The Little Sannin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the related characters, I just am borrowing them for my own delusions. **

**Chapter 5**

The Sannin's return to Konoha was like they left, under the cover of darkness. Anko was not impressed, the now twelve year old glared at the villagers that saw them, and once they saw Naruto's whiskers they would glare at her little brother.

They entered the Hokage tower, Tsunade carrying Naruto now after a villager hit him. Said villager will forever be eating food thru an IV and using adult diapers to go to the bathroom after the three Sannin had destroyed the idiot while Anko and Shizune comforted the blond who sported a red slap imprint.

ANBU in the tower got out of the Sannin's way rather quickly. It could have been the look on their faces, it could have been Sarutobi left strict orders that his former students were allowed access without restrictions.

We'll go with the option of the amount of killing intent emitting from Tsunade as she stormed up the stairs, the blond in her arms with the others a step behind her.

"You can't…" is as far as the secretary got in trying to stop the Sannin from entering the office before Tsunade's kick totally disintegrated the door and she continued on without slowing.

Akira Sarutobi sighed looking from the ruined door pieces on his desk to the door as Tsunade strode in.

"Hello Tsunade. And Naruto, my you've grown since I've last seen you…"

Tsunade's growl caused him to pause. "I don't think we're going to be staying here Sensei."

Sarutobi blinked. "What? Why?"

Orochimaru entered with Anko. "Simply because several villagers tried to harm Naru-kun the moment we entered, mistaking him for the Kyuubi."

Sarutobi looked at the two children in panic and saw Anko glaring at him while she rubbed a hand up and down her brother's back.

"You told them?"

"Of course we told them." Tsunade said as she continued to hold Naruto. "I will not lie to my son. Keeping him ignorant of what he holds would have been foolish."

Jiraiya entered last, he created a repair seal and the door returned to its position and he locked it.

"Your villagers are gathering out there, they want to kill some demon." He looked at his sensei and the Third saw there was no humor on his third's student's face. Jiraiya was serious and pissed.

"If this is how the village treats him after all these years, then Sarutobi-sensei I am afraid we shall withdraw from here, and raise our children elsewhere." Tsunade said.

Orochimaru placed a hand on Anko's shoulder. "We had believed that with all the years away things would have died down." His prodigal student looked at him seeking answers for the unasked questions.

Sarutobi sighed and he felt his years weighing on him. "The council spread the word that you three took Naruto away. They also passed on what he contained. I made a law forbidding the knowledge of being spoken Naruto's generation. Sadly, many people don't see him as the jailer, but as what he holds."

"Fools." Jiraiya said. "They can't even honor Minato's wish."

Sarutobi lowered his eyes. "Kakashi has been very vocal in my discussions with him. He still believes that Naruto…" he looked at the boy, blue eyes looking at him.

"We're leaving." Tsunade said. "I will not raise him in a hostile enviorment. We were better off in Suna, hell even Iwa treated him fairly."

Orochimaru remembered their time in Iwa. Jiraiya had been on pins and needles worried that an Iwa nin would notice the resemblance to Minato, but none of them did. The Kage of Iwa had been pleased to have the legendary Sannin working for him for a time, and the three Sannin watched as Naruto wrapped the man around his fingers. When they left, Naruto had been offered a place in the academy, and the Kage had left a scroll of low level jutsu's for him to learn. Anko too had made friends in their time there, and the Sannin had nearly accepted settling there.

Suna had been an adventure. Jiraiya found the Kazekage's son's seal on their second day there when the boy had tried to kill them. After the fixing of the seal, and the boy 'Gaara' had been allowed to sleep, he and Naruto had become best friends and for two months had been inseparable. Naruto had sent letters back and forth with the Kazekage's youngest since they'd left.

"You don't mean that." Sarutobi said, panic setting in with the thought of the Sannin joining another village.

"No." Tsunade said and Sarutobi relaxed. She shot Orochimaru a look and the dark haired Sannin nodded.

"In our travels we've rescued many nin and civilians. We set up a hidden village, and we'd talked about if things didn't work out here, we'd head there."

Sarutobi looked panicked now. "What do you mean, you've helped make a hidden village. None of our reports have even hinted at one."

The three Sannin exchanged a look. "It wouldn't be hidden if everyone knew about it. We have let the court of lords know." Jiraiya said from near the door.

Sarutobi was shocked.

"Our children will not be raised surrounded by hatred sensei." Tsunade said her eyes drifting towards Naruto and Anko. "It was apparent the moment we walked in the gate, Naruto will never be accepted here."

Sarutobi was going to respond hen the door opened. Jiraiya moved further into the room as three members of the council backed by ROOT ANBU entered the room.

"Good, you brought it." The first member of the council spoke. "Hand the demon over and we shall dispose of it."

Tsunade put Naruto down next to Anko.

"You lose your mind with your arm Danzo?" she asked.

"Tsunade, you will learn your place. The council has ordered the death of the Kyuubi to protect Konoha…"

"The fools." Jiraiya butted in. "You see the contents of a bowl and not the ramen inside."

"Sannin, stand down, and allow the demon to be taken…"

Orochimaru drew 'Grass Cutter' and stepped in front of the children.

"I don't think so. Naruto is family, and I will kill the man or woman who touches him."

"And I'll kill the second." Jiraiya said, a Rasengan in each hand, his eyes showing a seriousness they only saw on the face of the Third Hokage.

"And I'll crush the council with my bare hands." Tsunade said cracking her knuckles.

It was then that Sarutobi realized someone was missing. _Shizune?_ He thought.

Said kunoichi appeared behind Danzo, the chakra scalpel in her hand pressed to his neck. "But know this councilman Danzo, it won't matter who starts it, you'll die first if you think I'll let you anywhere near that precious little boy who calls me his aunt."

The room was tense, Sarutobi was trying to figure out how to salvage this and keep the Sannin loyal to Konoha, and Naruto out of the council's control. There was no way he could see that wouldn't end in disaster. _Fools, doing this they will insure the Sannin turn on Konoha._

"Kill me girl and there will be no place in the world for you to hide." Danzo said, but he wisely didn't move.

The Root ANBU with them tensed, their precious leader was in danger, and they knew they couldn't get to her before she slit his throat.

That and the three Sannin in the room would tear them apart like tissue paper.

"Sarutobi, have your students stand down this instant." Homura said looking at the Hokage.

Orochimaru snorted. "The council members have gotten very bold ordering the Hokage about." He looked at his sensei. "They forget who is the power in Konoha, they are there to make your job easier, not to rule."

Sarutobi sighed. He'd allowed things to go on like this for too long and now the council had consolidated power enough to rival his in control of the city.

"Uncle." Naruto said.

The Sannin looked at the blond boy and smiled. "Yes Naruto?"

"Are these men like those that we met before?"

Orochimaru paused. "Yes and no. yes they are fools, no they aren't a threat." He finally said, his eyes turned towards the councilmen and Root ANBU. "And if they try to harm you, remember what we taught you and Anko."

Naruto nodded and the council members watched as the boy and the teenage girl pulled out a pair of kunai.

"Remember, they come at you, kill." Orochimaru said.

Tsunade tensed. "Now, how is this going to play out?"

Homura and Koharu exchanged looks. It was Danzo that made the day worse.

"KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" he ordered his ANBU, snapping his head back and into Shizune's forcing her to release her hold. He slipped from the room.

"ROOT ANBU TO ME! KILL THE DEMON CHILD! KILL THE SANNIN!"

Sarutobi cursed while tossing aside his robes and hat. _This just isn't my day._ He thought as he went to battle.

**AN: Well, now they stepped in it. Not the homecoming anyone wanted. But the Sannin have a plan for the future. Stay tuned for the next installment of the Little Sannin.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Little Sannin

**The Little Sannin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the related characters, I just am borrowing them for my own delusions. **

**Chapter 6**

Sarutobi's palm strike connected and he wished that the day wouldn't have been like this. He made a decision and he would live with it for the rest of his life.

The Root ANBU collapsed as the 'Professor' entered the battle on the side of his students. When one got close to the children, the Third Hokage's killing intent stopped the battle cold as his kick sent the idiot out the window.

"ANBU!" he roared and a dozen ANBU appeared. "Seize all Root members, arrest councilman Danzo, along with Homura and Koharu here. I want all members of the council in chamber in half an hour, those that resist will be considered brought up on treason and executed."

Sarutobi looked at his three students, his eyes softened seeing Tsunade on her knees in front of Naruto, checking for any wounds, finding none, she pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"KAA-SAN! AIR!" the blond said as Anko next to him was chuckling until Orochimaru did the exact same thing.

"I'M TOO OLD FOR THIS!" Anko roared, but Sarutobi noted that she wasn't putting up a struggle.

His gaze went to Jiraiya who looked at the Tsunade and Orochimaru who nodded and he turned his attention back to the floor where Homura was under his foot.

_They check the children and will do anything to protect them first and foremost._

"Now you old fossil, you threatened our children. You and the old farts like you have a grudge against a child that has never done you wrong. His father sealed the nine tail into him to save this village, but I can tell you right now Minato would regret his sacrifice seeing how you bastards act."

Both Sarutobi and the downed council members eyes widened as Jiraiya spoke openly about the nine-tall and the boy's parentage. Sarutobi looked to see the boy's reaction, but saw none.

_They've told him. They told him what happened that night, who his parents were, but…_

"Ero-tou-san, what did Uncle Orochi tell you about playing with stupid people?" Naruto asked from Tsunade's arms.

_He calls them mom, dad and uncle._ Sarutobi thought watching things unfold.

Jiraiya smiles at the boy. "Not to play around with people dumber than myself as they might get lucky."

Orochimaru snorted, "Dobe, there aren't people dumber than you."

"Up yours Orochi-teme." Jiraiya said putting more pressure on the elder's chest. "I'm trying to think of one reason not to take a Rasengan to you and put you in your place six feet under."

Sarutobi coughed. All three Sannin looked at him. "I would prefer that you don't kill them unnecessarily. I need to find out how far this power play goes."

Jiraiya snorted. "The damn council."

Tsunade stood, the blond boy in her arms. "We're leaving. Shizune?"

"I'm okay lady Tsunade, I'm sorry Danzo got away."

Tsunade waved it off. "He's a cockroach, the man can be at ground zero of the Kyuubi rampage and only get a scratch. Its not your fault."

Orochimaru looked at Sarutobi. "We shall be leaving Konoha, and from this day forth, we shall not be allied with it."

Sarutobi watched as all three Sannin removed their leaf hitai-ate and placed them on the desk. Shizune never had been a ninja of Konoha and she followed the Sannin from the office.

Sarutobi winced. He'd read the doctored reports that Danzo and his Root had made. They claimed that they'd found experiments in Orochimaru's labs under the Sannin's home.

Sarutobi had laughed and told them that the Sannin haven't been in Konoha for some time. He then had Ibiki search and mysteriously several wealthy people fled Konoha. The Yakushi clan being amongst them.

Sarutobi should never have allowed the council to gain the amount of power he had, and now if he ever wanted the Sannin to return, he would have to clean it all up. Everything over the last several years.

_I hate this job._ Sarutobi as he watched the legendary three walk from his office, their strange tight knit little family with them, they never looked back.

XX

Tsunade held Naruto as they passed the Market Town, never once slowing down. She was pissed beyond reason that the old bastards would try that. "Kaa-san?" Naruto said softly drawing her gaze enough to know that she was listening.

"Are we ever going back to Konoha?" he asked.

"No." she said. "We'll take up residence in that little village we set up in Rice. Your Uncle will be Kage."

A snort from Jiraiya earned him a slap on the back of the head from Orochimaru who had Anko on his back. "Stow it dobe. Unless you want to be Hokage?"

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "Aw hell no. I hate the sheer thought of all that paperwork."

Shizune was quiet. "But, what will we call the village?"

"The Hidden Sound." Orochimaru said. "We've found several nomadic ninja and samurai, along with villagers who want something better."

Naruto looked at Orochimaru who continued as they raced further away from Konoha. "Many people do not like many of the rules and laws that the ruling families in many villages pass to support themselves. We set up this new village so that no law favors anyone. The Hokage of the Sound will be the one and only law. There will be no council. Ninja will be trained, no favoritism like there has been in Konoha and several of the other villages we passed thru over the years."

Naruto was thinking, it was Anko who spoke. "Whose going to teach?" she asked.

"While Tsunade and Shizune set up the hospital, and I run the Kage's office, Ero-baka there will be helping with the academy."

Both children smiled at the look on Jiraiya's face. "ME? I can't teach!"

"Only until we have more stable ninja force." Tsunade said. "Many of the ninja we've talked to that are missing nin are those that were betrayed and fled or were disillusioned with the system. I'm sure that we'll find a suitable teacher amongst them."

Jiraiya snorted. "Or freaks."

"What's he mean by that kaa-san?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade sighed. "He means people that are as stranger than him."

Naruto's eyes got wide. "Is that possible?"

That brought a laugh to the group as they continued to flee, they passed thru the Valley of the End and out of Fire Country, not to be seen there for many years to come.

XX

**Konoha**

"No trace of them Lord Hokage." Inu masked ANBU reported. "What happened?"

Sarutobi sighed. "Danzo and his conspirators made a power play and it backfired. The Sannin have abandoned Konoha, with the Daimyo's permission." He sighed. "They along with Naruto have left our country and are going to make a new hidden village."

The ANBU's body language screamed disbelief.

"Danzo and his Root tried to kill the adopted son of the Sannin. They took it like any parent would."

Inu sighed. "We've captured forty-seven members of Root. However Danzo has yet to be found along with four members of his inner circle."

Sarutobi cursed under his breath. "Put the word out. Danzo and his Root are to be captured or killed on sight. Anything else?"

"We lost sight of missing nin Rin Inuzuka." The masked ninja said, his words hesitant as if it hurt to say them.

"Where?"

"Near the border. The chunin's that saw her were knocked out, no injuries like every other encounter." Inu said.

The Hokage sighed. "Dismissed."

_This is not good. Danzo's out there with four of his best operatives. We've lost three Kage level warriors due to the stupidity of the council, and Minato's third student still hasn't been brought in._

He pulled out his pipe and puffed on it. _I am not looking forward to the council of Kage's in three weeks._

XX

**Unknown Mountain Range**

"Report." A deep voice reported.

Natas stepped from the shadows and went to a knee. "I was unable to retrieve the Kyuubi my master. It is…bound to the mortal child by some seal on his belly."

The figure made of shadow and smoke snarled. "Then bring me the child. The barrier must fall."

"I am doing what I can master, but I lost them after my encounter, its like the boy knows how to mask his signature."

"Then find the other eight. I will send my emissary when you have the other eight."

"Should I confront the Kyuubi container again master?" Natas asked.

"NO!" leave it free for now. Allow it to grow in power, it will make taking over this realm so much more sweet."

"What of the elder gods?" Natas asked.

"They know nothing for now. We must be careful. The last thing we need is for one of them to become involved." The shadow form shifted. "For now leave the Kyuubi child free. When the time comes we shall take him and crush him."

"By your command." Natas said on his knees, his head down.

"I will send you soul collectors, you will use them to harvest the other eight. Do not fail me in this Natas."

"I won't fail you."

The shadow figure vanished and Natas was alone. _I will do as you command master, and Naruto Uzumaki, when the time comes I shall relish tearing the Kyuubi from you and seeing your eyes as the life leaves your pathetic shell._

**AN: A twist. Natas ain't the boss, but he's going to be a major pawn in this game. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Little Sannin

**The Little Sannin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the related characters, I just am borrowing them for my own delusions. **

**Chapter 7**

Naruto's Thirteenth birthday was a sight to be hold. All of Oto had been invited to the top rookie's birthday bonanza. OtoKage Orochimaru smiled at his nephew as village wide games were taking place from simple events that civilians could partake in, to challenges that even tested the greatest Jonin amongst them.

Otogakure had grown over the last several years, the village was hidden underground, beneath a small farming village that was nestled in a valley that was very difficult to get to unless you knew the safe paths.

Anko was thriving in Oto as well, she made Jonin right before her eighteenth birthday and told the family in no uncertain terms she was going to be Naruto's Jonin instructor, and she'd hamstring any other candidates.

Over the past couple years since leaving Konoha for the second time, there had been several attempts on Naruto's life by mercenaries hired by Danzo secretly and the Sannin felt it was allowed by the council of Konoha behind their former teachers back, so they blamed the village hidden in the leaves even more.

Jiraiya's first year as a teacher had gone surprisingly smooth, after Tsunade had to beat him for hitting on the older students.

The hospital was the best ever, and Shizune and Tsunade smiled as Orochimaru took their advise and made sure that the teams all had basic medical training and there was one qualified medic on each team.

Naruto's ninja career had been difficult at first as he was not used to sharing the attention of his family, but after some discussing with his kaa-san and sister, he soon got over it. (Meaning they caught him pouting and put him to the grindstone of Tsunade's training course that left Jiraiya a gelatin pool on the floor, and a spar with Anko, that while Naruto had done well, showed that his sister was a might unstable.

Unstable was Naruto's way of saying his sister was slightly insane. And who would blame her? It happened on Anko's fifteenth birthday…

(Flashback)

"COME ON!" Naruto shouted to his sister as they raced around the forest around Oto's farmlands. The pair had snuck out and were playing a game of tag…with kunai.

The blond youth smiled as they enjoyed this, it was not only a game for them, but a training exercise. One would chase the other with kunai and shuriken, till they got tagged meaning one of the sharp instruments was lodged in them, then they would heal up, and then the other would begin the chase. (They never did this around their mother or aunt, they knew the fireworks would make what ero-pop did seem tame.)

"YOU SUCK BRAT!" Anko said sending a volley, all missed, but left a nice outline in the tree where Naruto had been. "I'LL GET YOU NARU-CHAN!" Anko yelled.

"YOU COULDN'T CATCH A MAN IF YOU HAD BOOBS ANKO-CHAN!" Naruto yelled back and dove towards the ground avoiding the shuriken barrage that would have engulfed his head.

He laughed and looked over his shoulder to find his sister when he slammed into something, or more to the point someone.

He looked up. "Er…hello?"

The silver haired man who we'll call Elder Yakushi reached down and grabbed a handful of Naruto's shirt and hoisted him into the air.

"Well, look we have here. We escape Konoha for our medical experiments and we still manage to run into the damned demon brat."

"Outo…" a boy Anko's age said adjusting his glasses. "Shouldn't we let him go?"

"Let him go? Kabuto, you are as weak willed as your mother was." the man said. "We kill him and present him to the mysterious OtoKage and we'll ensure our place in the Sound village."

"LET MY BROTHER GO!" Anko yelled descending from above, her kick connected with the man's head, sending him flying and he dropped Naruto.

"ANKO! RUN! GET UNCLE AND ERO-POP!" Naruto said as he tackled another elder.

Anko was caught from behind.

The boy Kabuto kicked one. "Let them go. She's wearing a sound headband…"

He was backhanded for his efforts from his own father.

He rolled.

Naruto looked at him. "GET HELP! THE FARM NEARBY! TELL CHI-CHI-SAMA!"

Kabuto raced off. His mother's dying words had been for him not to end up like his father, but he'd been dragged along when they fled Konoha for his elders having been caught experimenting on civilians and ninja alike. He knew his father had killed her, and he wanted to be part of a new village. He wanted to fell safe. His legs pushed him on.

Naruto was bound and gagged as the Yakushi men held Anko.

"Well look at what we got here. Aren't you a sweet little thing." The Elder said as he stroked her cheek, Anko spit at him which caused him to back hand her.

"Spirited. What do you say brothers? We have a taste of this young thing before we kill us a demon?"

the other two men chuckled and nodded their consent.

Anko struggled and tried to fight them off as her clothes were ripped away from her.

XX

Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade with young Kabuto found a naked and gore covered Anko sobbing while rocking an unconscious Naruto. The remains of the Yakushi men were littering the clearing. Naruto had not a drop or mark on him, by Anko's leg were a pair of blood soaked kunai, and as they got closer they heard her humming, her eyes weren't tear filled as they thought, they were glazed over.

(End Flashback)

Naruto and Anko never spoke of it, but their bonds as siblings were tighter, and the other one was never far from the other, they both took to their training like crazy, surpassing every expectation.

Back to Naruto's thirteenth birthday.

"FRIENDS!" Orochimaru said quieting the gathered people (nearly everyone in the village) "We are gathered here today to celebrate the thirteenth birthday of my nephew Naruto here…"

Cheers rang out as well as yells of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARU-KUN!" causing the blond to blush. Many of the girls his age in the academy thought the whisker marks were exotic, and his slender build had many of them chasing him. (Not that they could get close with Anko on the look out for cheap hussies as she called them), but Naruto did have several friends his age.

"Yes, yes. Happy Birthday indeed. Now as Otokage, I need to speak on some things, and I beg Naruto-kun's forgiveness for speaking about serious things on a day that should be filled with happiness."

Blue eyes looked up into the serpent like eyes and a fox like grin told the kage that it was fine.

"I want to thank our allies and friends from Suna for being here."

Cheers went up and Gaara who was next to Naruto bowed his head. The pair had been friends for years and Gaara's father was always happy to unload his children upon Oto to the point where they were going to be staying permanently.

Naruto put a hand on his friends shoulder. Ever since Jiraiya fixed the red head's seal he was able to sleep and manipulate the power of the one tailed demon he possessed, much like Naruto was now able to do with the Kyuubi.

"I also wanted to inform you all that in the coming weeks we will be traveling to Konohagakure for the Chunin exams."

A mixture of boos and cheers met this announcement. "I know, I know, but the Daimyo has requested we show our skills. Therefore I've selected several teams…"

He put a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "I am sure you all know that while in Konoha, I want the guards on their top form. Konoha is foolish to believe my nephew is the Kyuubi that he holds."

Boos met this as Naruto bowed his head. Gaara put a hand on his friends shoulder, they had a bond deeper than brotherhood as they understood one another in a way that no one else could.

"Team selections and placements will take place tomorrow and we'll begin our journey. While I'm gone…"

"Lord Orochimaru!" A voice called out. "You can't leave!"

Orochimaru smiled as several others protested putting himself in danger.

"I thank you all for the concern, but I cannot allow our genin, nor my family to return to a place that means them harm without being able to protect them. While I am gone I will leave Zabuza in command."

The former swordsman of the mist had been found in Wave, near death after a confrontation with Konoha ninja. His ward, Haku had been near death as well, and it had taken a lot of Tsunade's skill to pull them both thru. After saving their lives, the two joined up with the Sannin and Oto. Zabuza swore a blood oath to protect the Sannin and their family and do as they commanded to his dying breath.

Haku, they found out had been a year older than Naruto, posing as a boy and a hunter nin from mist.

Naruto looked around and found the pair, both nearby and protective even here in the hidden sound.

"Now, enough talk of serious matters. I do believe there is cake and presents." Orochimaru said with a smile as six ninja came out carrying a cake that was huge and even then they were struggling with the multi-layered cake.

"Happy birthday Naru." Orochimaru said kneeling before his adopted nephew and hugging him.

"Thank you uncle." Naruto said not embarrassed like most kids his age would be at the affection shown before others. He loved it when his family hugged him, it made him feel safe, secure and loved.

"Your mother, the baka and I have a special gift for you." Orochimaru said as the other two sannin approached.

"You didn't have to…" Naruto began but Tsunade placed a finger to his lips. "You always say that brat. We wish we could have given you so much more over the years."

"You gave me everything I'd ever need kaa-san." Naruto said and was pulled into his mothers ample chest as she hugged him tightly.

"Gaki's the luckiest man on earth." Jiraiya muttered. Orochimaru snorted and agreed. "He is a heartbreaker." The snake sannin agreed. Both men chuckled remembered the kunoichi battle royal they'd spied several days back that involved several women of various ages.

Anko had been there trying to beat it into their heads to stay away from her brother. Sadly arrayed against her were Temari formerly of Suna who had liked the blond since she first saw him during their original travels. Haku who had taken a liking to the blond who had checked on her during her time in the hospital after she'd bee rescued and he'd brought her flowers, food and would talk with her about her dreams of being a medic-nin.

Then there was Kin a girl in Naruto's class and Tayuya who was Anko's age and one of Orochimaru's personal guard in the Sound Five.

Jiraiya had watched the brawl from start to finish and told his teammates about how violent and possessive they all were. Anko had returned home an hour later limping and cursing about red headed whores who bite, and stupid Sand bitches that weren't good enough for her brother.

She had ignored the adults who laughed as they saw her backside looked like a pincushion and they knew Haku and Kin were the cause as some of the senbon had bells and some were covered with a thin frost.

Shaking themselves they saw Tsunade had finally released the boy enough to breath as Shizune scolded her mentor for smothering Naruto-kun.

"As we were saying Naru." Orochimaru said looking the boy in the eye, "We have a gift for you from the three of us. Its very special, and with the danger of the coming chunin exams, we each would feel better knowing you have this."

He snapped his fingers and Kabuto appeared with a scroll on a velvet pillow. The last Yakushi was loyal to Orochimaru and his family for taking him in after the fall of his last family.

Naruto liked him, but didn't think he was worth his sisters attention, which resulted in several pranks that while funny had him dodging his sister's kunai collection which now had climbed into four digits. _Where the hell does she keep them?_ Many wondered, but Anko never told that her ero-pop had placed seals on her wrists where she stored them and they would return to with but a thought.

"Happy birthday Naruto-kun." Kabuto said with a smile.

"Thanks Kabuto…and stay away from my sister." He added causing the adults to smile and the silver haired medic to blush. Anko bopped her brother on the back of his head. "Stay out of it brat." She muttered.

Orochimaru knew this could dissolve into a very messy and bloody game again so he pulled the attention back.

"The three of us have gotten you a very special contract Naru-kun." Orochimaru said to the blond getting his attention.

"As you know Your mother, the baka and I each hold a summoning contract. Your mother with the Slugs, the pervert with the toads and I with the snakes, which your sister has signed as well."

Naruto looked at his sister and smiled. He knew she had wanted to do that since they were little and she'd gotten to ride on Manda, who had dropped his guise of wanting offerings when the two children had found a very sensitive spot that no matter what he did he could never itch even when he shed, and they had scratched it making the giant serpent purr and stunned the three Sannin at seeing the snake melt under their little hands.

"This is your personal contract Naruto. No one has signed it. It was made by the great sage Sanzo." Naruto looked up at this. He remembered the blond monk who had passed thru Oto with his three very strange friends. Naruto had liked Son Goku, Naruto's outfit was based off his.

"After studying your seal, he made you a contract with the foxes, not the Kitsune like the kyuubi, but with the foxes which are different." Orochimaru said seeing the boys eyes widen at first. "So, you won't summon the kyuubi. The foxes are like the toads and other summons you've met."

Tsunade put a comforting hand on her adopted son's shoulder. "Sanzo was very careful after he saw your nightmare…"

Naruto looked down. A nightmare demon had slipped into Oto and had latched onto the blond, feasting on him for days. Sanzo and his companions had arrived and after dispelling the demon they had set up wards around the village and had stayed for a month after.

Naruto was ashamed of his nightmares in which the Kyuubi had either broke free killing everyone he loved or cared about, or the worst one was Naruto had been possessed by the Kyuubi and had done the killing, raping and pillaging himself.

It had prompted the secondary seal from Jiraiya to ensure him a peaceful night after that, as Naruto had taken to becoming an insomniac, fearing that if he slept the Kyuubi would take over, it had been heartbreaking for the three sannin and they assured him it couldn't happen.

"T-Thank you Uncle…Kaa-san…pervert." He said hugging each. Jiraiya made his protest of being called a simple pervert, but a head bop from Tsunade shut him up quickly.

"You remember the hand seals?" Tsunade asked her son who nodded. He'd memorized them when he was younger and was going to copy his mothers summoning, but they'd stopped him saying he was too young and could seriously hurt or kill himself if he summoned a creature beyond his chakra ability as it could drain him in one go and kill him. They didn't worry about him running out of chakra, but they thought he could damage his young coils if he did manage a summon at a young age.

"Then lets go."

The three Sannin led Naruto thru the crowd and once they were above and outside the farming village, with the rest of the guests following they nodded. The three sannin and Anko went thru the signs and four puffs were made.

Katsuya the slug, Gamabunta the toad, Manda the snake along with his mate Coda.

Naruto looked at them and gulped, his hands were in motion and he finished it he slammed his palm to the ground "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

A huge puff of smoke appeared just as big as the others. Naruto gulped as behind him the citizens and ninja of Otogakure were stunned.

**AN: YAY! Next we see the arrival of Oto in Konoha. I know I bounce around a bit, but that's how this story is going to be. Sorry if its not my usual standard, but it should calm down to a decent stable line soon. BELIEVE IT!**


	8. Chapter 8

The Little Sannin

**The Little Sannin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the related characters, I just am borrowing them for my own delusions. **

**Chapter 8**

The smoke cleared and standing there with the other three boss summons was a beautiful female fox. The reddish brown fur, white marks and black paws.

"Beautiful." Naruto breathed. The summon looked down and everyone would swear it smiled.

"**Why thank you." **The giant fox said.

Naruto blushed. "I am Naruto Uzumaki…"

"**My first summoner. Hello young master."** She said.

Gamabunta snorted. Jiraiya spoke up. "Hey, Bunta, why don't you show me the respect she just showed the gaki?"

"**(snort) Because you're a pervert."** Gamabunta said to his summoner while Manda and Katsuyu chuckled.

"Can I ask your name?" Naruto asked the giant fox.

"**Izumi. You may call me Izumi."** The giant fox said looking down fondly.

"I know uncle, the pervert and kaa-san have had to take tests to earn their contracts…" Naruto began.

"**Your test was taken the day you were born Naruto. You hold the Kyuubi, a demon fox at bay. Your strength has been proven. When Monk Sanzo contacted the spirit realm and asked for us to be your summon, me and all my children agreed. You've proved to us the kindness of your heart, the strength of your will. You are the fox summoner."** Izumi said crouching down low so her face was close to Naruto.

The teenager surprised everyone when he stepped forward and hugged the giant fox's muzzle.

"Thank you Izumi-sama. I will do my best to use you and your children with honor that you deserve."

Demon fox's like the Kyuubi were different than summon foxes. Oto saw that right away as Naruto and his summon bonded.

Tsunade stood back with tears in her eyes. A handkerchief appeared and she saw Jiraiya with a smile. "Our gaki's something special." The Toad sage said with a soft grin as he watched as the Fox stood with Naruto on her head. The fox bounded off, Naruto's shout of joy was heard by all.

"Yeah, he is." Tsunade said taking the piece of cloth and wipes her eyes.

Orochimaru stood by them. "We've each helped raise him. and when he's older…" he looked at his fellow Sannin "I want him to be the next Otokage."

The three watched as Naruto spent time bonding with his summon, their own standing by watching as well.

"Orochi." Tsunade said.

The Otokage looked on as he watched Anko by Manda and smiled as he saw the big snake roll over and his niece scratch the snake king which purred like a kitten.

"What?" he asked.

"What are we going to do about Konoha?"

Orochimaru sighed. "I'm not sure. We have several options. None of them I like. Our main concern is get Naruto in and out of their safely along with everyone else."

"Means you to Orochi-teme." Jiraiya said.

"Aw, you care. Warms the cockles of my heart." Orochimaru said with a smirk.

"Cold heart." Jiraiya said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but warm hands." He said with a grin.

"Behave both of you." Tsunade said, her eyes watching her boy. "Orochi."

"Yes Hime?" he said giving her his full attention. "The Sannin are returning. Put me in charge of a team…scratch that, I want Naruto's team."

Orochimaru pouted then. "I was going to be in charge of that team."

"Actually, I was." Jiraiya said.

The three Sannin exchanged a look. "Poker?" Orochimaru offered with a grin.

"Same stakes?" Jiraiya offered.

"Aw, hell no." Tsunade said as her teammates laughed.

Off to the side Shizune and a few others watched them. "What a strange family."

Shizune looked at Kabuto. "Yeah, but then it works. Now about the attention you've given my niece?"

Kabuto swallowed as Shizune pulled out several senbon needles with her other arm over his shoulders. "I think we need to have a small discussion on what you will and won't do with my precious niece Kabuto-chan." Shizune said and Kabuto knew better than anyone to correct Shizune on the form of address she'd just given him.

The Sound Five stood silent as their task was set their loyalty was unquestioned. The leader Kimimaro had sworn blood allegiance to Tsunade the day she cured him of his sickness.

_Nothing will happen to your son milady. The only way that will happen is if I am dead and buried._

XX

**Konoha**

Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the acceptances from numerous villages. He came upon one with a musical note.

_My students. You are the new village that we've heard so much about. The one's who accepted the Kazekage's children as he feared them. The one's who rescued Wave country from the manipulations of crime lord Gato after Konoha's own ninja failed in that task. _Sarutobi sighed. _I miss you all._

He marked it down on the gate passes and sighed. _The new council members that picked up the vacant seats better not mess this up. Kami I pray they don't mess this up._

XX

Time had come for the Chunin Exams in Konoha. The Oto-nin were walking in their squads.

Naruto under his mother's watchful eye was teamed with Gaara and Kin. The three had worked hard over the last few weeks becoming a solid team, each covering the others weaknesses.

Temari, Haku and Ryu another of Naruto's classmates formed a team under Anko's command. His sister had demanded the two girls saying "So I can keep a better eye on them and them away from my little brother."

That was before she heard Kin had been placed on Naruto's and Gaara's team causing her to swear.

Jiraiya led the third Oto team, which consisted of Kankuro, Kabuto and Dosu a man who never got a chance to try due to poor test skills as he was dyslexic thus failing out all the time.

Orochimaru with his personal guard were with them, along with Shizune who was acting as his personal assistant.

Kabuto was added as a genin to keep an eye on the teams better once they were in the field, and Kabuto and Dosu both agreed as they made chunin the previous year.

Temari had waited as she had wanted to team with Naruto, and Haku's medical training with Tsunade and Shizune had kept her from trying the year before as well.

"Doesn't seem fair does it Orochi-teme." Jiraiya said walking next to his teammate.

"What doesn't?" Orochimaru asked from beneath his straw hat.

"That we're only entering one true genin team, a second partial genin team and a third team to protect them all."

"Do you trust Konoha to not try something?" the Otokage asked.

Jiraiya sighed. "No, you're right. I doubt Sensei cleaned them all out. The last assassin led right back to the Konoha council."

Both men were not pleased with the assassination attempts on the blond they considered their son slash nephew.

"I still like Tsu-hime's answer for dealing with them." Orochimaru said as they continued to walk, the gates of Konoha coming into sight.

Jiraiya winced. "Popping their head like a grape and mailing the remains to Konoha with postage due is kinda…what am I saying, that is just like her."

Both me smirked then looked over their shoulders to see their teammate listing to the blond boy next to her who was talking a mile a minute.

"I hear Iwa's been sniffing around." Jiraiya said.

Orochimaru nodded. "I warned them off. I also got a warning about a mutual annoyance called Natas was seen in Kiri not to long ago."

Both men growled. They did not forget the man who years past tried to take the boy.

"You think he'll be here as well?" Jiraiya asked. "None of my spies have been able to track him."

"HALT!"

the gate guards appeared before the Oto group. "State your names and purpose for entering Konoha."

"I am the Otokage from the Hidden Sound village with my genin teams and their Instructors and my personal guard. We are here for the Chunin Exams." He handed the guard the invitation scroll.

"Orochimaru…" the guard said.

"Lady Tsunade…Master Jiraiya…you're back!" the guard said with a grin. "Welcome home."

"No." Orochimaru said. "Konoha isn't our home. It is a place that tried to kill our child the last time we were here. Now this time if that happens outside the exam it will be seen as an act of war. Tell that to the council."

The Snake Sannin took the passes and handed them to Shizune. "Where will we be staying?"

"The Red Oak…"

Orochimaru and his team walked past.

"Sir, the Hokage would like to speak with you and your companions. He had word waiting at the gate should you show up…"

"We'll see him after we've checked in." Orochimaru said cutting off the chunin. He scowled as they passed people who bowed. It was the tightening of Tsunade's knuckles that told him the stupid villagers noticed Naruto and were still holding onto their vile and idiotic grudge.

"At ease Tsu-hime." He said slowing his pace so that the Sound Five surrounded him, Tsunade, Naruto and his teammates.

"The first idiot that tries anything…" Tsunade began.

"Will be dealt with by my personal guard." Orochimaru said.

The Oto contingent reached the Inn and checked in. they found a Jonin wearing a mask with silver hair waiting for them, he had his head band covering his left eye.

"Hatake." Tsunade said with a growl.

**AN: Hello Konoha…this is your ass kicking calling. The devil is here to collect his dues, and you are boned.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Little Sannin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the related characters, I just am borrowing them for my own delusions. **

**Chapter 9**

"Hatake." Orochimaru said putting a hand on Tsunade's shoulder after her initial growl of greeting.

"What do you want?" Tsunade said rudely.

"Is this him?" the silver haired Jonin asked looking at Naruto. The three Sannin were on alert. They remembered what Sarutobi said thirteen years ago about Kakashi's words and actions.

"None of your concern." Jiraiya said putting a hand on Naruto's shoulders. The other Oto nin tensed.

Kakashi's lone eye scanned over Naruto. "He looks so much like Minato-Sensei." He said.

"He should, he's his son." A voice said from the side.

"Rin." Naruto said and rushed to greet her.

"Rin?" Kakashi said surprised to see her. She'd vanished several years after the Sannin had left. Of course she hadn't spoken to him since that night thirteen years ago.

"Hello Hatake." She said then walked up and hugged Naruto. "Look at you Naruto. It's been three years since I passed thru Oto. You've grown."

"I'm thirteen Rin." He said and she ruffled his hair.

"Got a girlfriend yet runt?" she asked putting an arm over his shoulder ignoring Kakashi who was looking at her in surprise and shock.

"No, and Anko-nee-chan keeps chasing them away." He said.

"How?" Kakashi asked looking at his former teammate. "Where did you go? I thought you were killed on a mission." Trying to find out where she went.

Rin stopped messing around with the blond at her side and glared at him. "As far as the people and ninja of Konoha know, I am dead. I died the day my teammate tried to kill our sensei's son. I died when my clan banished me when I couldn't meet their standards." She turned her back on her cycloptic former teammate.

"Sorry I haven't been thru Oto lately. I was gathering reports for the old pervert." Rin said.

"Which one?" Naruto asked with a cheeky grin.

"I'm not a pervert." Jiraiya said, then grinned as he rounded on the blond youth. "I'm a super pervert!"

Tsunade's fist drove him to the ground where he lay groaning. "Stifle it." She said and smiled at Rin. "We do need to get caught up." She said and the younger woman nodded. "I'll see you soon. I owe you all for saving me."

The three sannin, Shizune, Naruto and Anko knew what she meant.

(Flashback)

"I can't believe there are towns like this still around." Shizune said as they slipped down an alley. They were in a mining town near the southern border of fire country.

"The Daimyo's have tried, but they keep popping up. Between the mining, gambling and prostitution, there are also slave rings and other unsavory people." Jiraiya said looking around to make sure no one is near. "Naruto, Anko stay close, no wandering off this time." Tsunade said as she too gazed at the various alcoves and dark shadows.

They were entering the center of the town where there was a large gathering. "What's going on here?" Shizune wondered.

"Not cer…aw crap." Jiraiya said putting a hand on Anko's and Naruto's shoulders and pulled them back. "Slave auction." He hissed to the other Sannin.

(End Flashback)

"They rescued me and a hundred other people. I swore loyalty to them that day." Rin said her eyes hardening as she looked at her former teammate. "It was that mission the Council sent me on, alone and under prepared."

"Rin…I…" Kakashi looked uncertain as to what to say.

"Your blocking the way Hatake. We need to check in." Orochimaru said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to cheer on my teams, I know the kage's usually don't arrive until the finals of the Chunin exams, but I am not letting Naruto or the others come here without me."

"Why?" Kakashi asked in surprise.

"Simple Hatake. We no longer trust Konoha. Now you can go and tell Sarutobi that the Otokage is here and will meet with him in an hour."

Orochimaru turned and the others followed. Three of Orochimaru's bodyguards stood watching the Konoha nin, they all wore cloaks.

"Leave." Kimimaro said.

"Or we'll make you." Jirobo said smacking his fist into his other hand.

Sakon stood silent watching Kakashi, who finally nodded his head and vanished in a leaf shushin.

XX

Naruto sat on his bed and sighed. "So that was my father's student." His voice was soft.

Anko put a hand on her brothers shoulder. "Tsunade-kaa-san said we'd run into him."

Naruto nodded. "You going to be okay sharing with Kin-chan and Haku-chan?" he asked.

Anko growled. "Better than their alternative."

"Which was?" the blond asked his sister.

"They wanted to share a room with you." Anko growled.

Naruto smiled at his sisters protective nature. "And you don't think I would like that?"

Anko bopped him on the head. "You've been spending way too much time around ero-pop."

She sat next to him. "Hey, you be careful during the exam alright. I don't want to loose my brother."

Naruto put an arm around her shoulder. "I'll be careful. I've got Gaara and Kin-chan on my team."

The siblings sat in silence, "So, you think ero-pop's already peeping?" Naruto asked.

Anko snorted. "Knowing him he took Kankuro with him as a look out."

Temari knocked and entered. "Hey."

"Hey Temari-chan." Naruto said ignoring his sisters scowl. "Have either of you seen Gaara?" she asked.

Anko and Naruto shook their heads. "Damn it."

"Want help finding him?" Naruto asked standing up.

"Please. You and your family are the only ones he listens to." The fan user grumped.

"He listens to you most of the time since his seal was fixed." Naruto said in defense of his friend.

"I know. Hell he listens better than Kankuro." Temari said grabbing a pair of fans that were three feet long and slipped them across her back.

"I'll let the others know we're going to look for him." Anko said. "Wait outside."

The two blonds nodded as the snake user slipped away.

"Thanks Naruto. You and your family have done so much for us."

Naruto waved it off. "Uncle Orochi saw how your father treated you and it was the best trade he ever made getting rid of a couple of poor ninja for the three of you, who are not only skilled ninja, but because you were amongst my first friends."

The pair waited outside the hotel and they saw several villagers looking at them and when they saw Naruto their scowls.

"They see me as the fox." Naruto said sadly.

"Like Suna saw Gaara as that overgrown sand rat." Temari muttered.

"Hey, Naruto…" Temari said as they waited.

"What is it Temari-chan?"

"Would…would you like to go out to eat tonight, you know, just the two of us?" the fan user asked. Naruto didn't get to reply as Anko joined them and grabbed her brother by his arm and dragged him down the street.

"Come on windy, we need to find raccoon boy." Anko said not letting go her brother's arm and dragging him off.

XX

Up and down streets they walked when they were in a back alley when a young boy ran into Naruto.

"Hey, watch where your going." The brown haired boy said looking up at Naruto.

"Watch where I'm going?" Naruto said with a smirk. "You ran into me."

"No I didn't." the boy said.

Naruto sighed reached down and picked the kid up by his collar and lifted him into the air just as several people came around the corner. One was a girl his age with pink hair. Then there were a boy and a girl this kids age, and finally a guy wearing a pink shirt and black pants.

"Put him down." The pink haired girl screeched.

"Just helping him up." Naruto said putting the boy his feet.

"Yeah that's right you better apologize." The boy said.

"Konohamaru…" the pink haired girl said.

"And why is that?" Naruto asked.

"Because he's the Hokage's grandson." The boy in the pink shirt said.

"Grandson?"

"Yeah that's right." Konohamaru said puffing up his chest, a snicker on his face. That changed as Naruto pulled him up again by his shirt and held him up at eye level. "I don't care if you were the Hokage's Grandmother. You ran into me you little snot. Perhaps I should pound some manners into you, since its obvious this village has yet to learn any."

Naruto's hand was hit by a stone, but he didn't let go of the kid identified as Konohamaru.

He looked up to see a pair of Sharingan eyes and a duck butt hairstyled boy his age up in a branch.

"Let him go, or I'll make you."

Naruto snorted. "You can try, but my friend behind you would crush you before you managed to twitch."

He saw the boy's confusion as he turned to see the darkened gaze of a red head.

"Can't you stay out of trouble?" the redhead asked.

"You know me, need to meet new people and make new enemies all at the same time." Naruto said to Gaara.

They both were enjoying the look of shock on the raven haired boys face.

"We were looking for you. You really need to tell someone where your going, especially since we're not at home." Naruto scolded the younger boy.

Gaara didn't answer, but vanished in a sand shushin and reappeared next to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the boy and rapped him on the forehead. "Don't be so rude next time squirt." Naruto said and put him back on his feet then with Gaara, Temari and Anko turned to go.

Sasuke Uchiha leapt from the tree and landed in front of his teammates and next to the stunned Konohamaru.

"Hey, you…blondie. What's your name?"

The Oto group stopped and looked back. "Who, me?" Temari asked.

"No, the other blond."

"I don't swing that way." Naruto said. "Besides its bad manners to demand things without first introducing yourself."

"I'm…"

"Don't care." Naruto said cutting him off. "We have more important things to do than play with a bunch of rude Konoha Genin and children."

Naruto was turning when he saw his way blocked by Kakashi Hatake.

"Sensei!" the pink haired girl yelled.

The lone eye was on Naruto. "Being rude yourself Naruto." Kakashi said.

Anko hissed. "I really don't think you have room to talk Cyclops. And I know for a fact that his mother wants you nowhere near him."

Kakashi ignored her and took a step towards Naruto.

"I wish to speak with you."

**AN: Save the drama…NOT. No I am not even naming Team 7's other teammate, he don't matter. He's cannon fodder. Rin was a surprise to me as well, simply cause I did this while playing GTA4 at the same time.**


	10. Chapter 10

The Little Sannin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the related characters, I just am borrowing them for my own delusions. **

**Chapter 10**

The Oto contingent formed ranks around Naruto while Anko pulled out a pair of wicked looking knives.

"Leave." She said.

Kakashi looked at her then at the knives, then over her head. "I want to speak with Naruto." He said.

"Not happening." Anko said.

Naruto heard from his mother and Rin about how Hatake thought he should be killed hours after his father sealed the Kyuubi inside him.

"I don't have anything to say to you Jonin Hatake." Naruto said. He flared his chakra, it was a signal him and his family developed when he and Anko was young and they were faced with a threat beyond their skills. Naruto knew Anko was skilled, but Hatake had the Sharingan from his dead teammate, and they were in Konoha.

Naruto flared his chakra in the set pattern, and saw Kakashi's eye focus on him. "Calm down, I don't mean you any harm." He said.

"Sorry, don't believe you. You were willing to kill me a few hours after I was born. And the last time I was in Konoha I was threatened with death again." Naruto said.

Gaara next to him looked at the Cyclops and he popped the cork on his gourd. "My friend has asked you to leave." He said low.

Temari had pulled the fans from her back, but had yet to open them.

Behind them they could hear the Genin they'd met moving closer. Temari turned. "Stay back, this doesn't concern you." She warned.

"That is our sensei. You fight him, you fight us." Sasuke said, and Temari saw his eyes. "Crap. We have another Sharingan behind us, the one with the duck ass style hairdo."

Gaara turned his body so he could see both the Jonin before them and the Genin coming closer.

"Stay back." He said.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you okay?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Everything is fine Sakura." Kakashi said as he took another step forward.

"Stay back Hatake, you've been warned." Anko said.

He ignored her and continued to approach.

He was nearly upon them when Kimimaro appeared. "You were asked to stay away from them, Naruto especially Hatake." The leader of the Sound Five intoned.

Kakashi was about to speak when Sasuke leapt towards the Oto Genin. "SASUKE NO!"

Too late the last loyal Uchiha was caught in a fist made of sand. Gaara had turned to face the Genin once Kimimaro had arrived.

Konoha ANBU appeared seconds later.

"Let him go." A hawk masked ANBU ordered.

"No." Gaara said. "He attacked the heir of the Otokage, and the Jonin there was told to stay away, and ignored it."

Kimimaro looked at the Konoha ANBU. "So this is the famed ANBU milord was talking about. I am not impressed."

Kakashi looked at the group. "Captain stand down. This is all a misunderstanding."

"They have the Uchiha." The Hawk said.

"Sasuke got too eager and attacked in a situation that he shouldn't have become involved in. I'm sure our Oto allies will release him." He said looking at the red headed boy.

Naruto put a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Toss him."

And that's what Gaara did. Sasuke landed several feet away, he rolled to a stop at Sakura's feet who yelled about the treatment of her Sasuke-kun and the Oto nin were lucky that he allowed them to catch him.

"We're heading back to our hotel now." Anko said.

"I'm afraid you and the demon will be detained." The Hawk said.

"On what grounds?" Anko asked.

"Attacking a Konoha ninja and disturbing the peace."

Naruto snorted. "If I was to disturb the peace, you would know it."

"Naru-niisan, stow it." Anko hissed. "I'm sorry you think this concerns any of you. But we are the ones being harassed."

"Be that as it may, the demon child is coming with us." Hawk said.

"I don't think so."

The ANBU turned and froze seeing Orochimaru and Tsunade standing there with the Hokage. Orochimaru looked at his former teacher. "Nothing changes. He hasn't been here and yet they hate him." He looked at Tsunade who walked past the ANBU and stopped looking at her son. "You just can't avoid getting in trouble." She said ruffling his hair.

"Not my fault kaa-san. Hatake is persistent in talking with me and won't take no for an answer."

Tsunade glared at the Konoha Jonin. "I told you to stay away from him Hatake." He shrugged and looked at the boy.

"Kakashi, report to my office." Sarutobi ordered. "ANBU, stand down…NOW!" he roared the last part when it looked like they were going to refuse. "Orochimaru, Tsunade…I am sorry about this."

"We will remain for the exams old man." Tsunade said. "But I am going to make one thing perfectly clear, an attack on Naruto will result in war. And trust me when I say he's made several allies for Oto."

Orochimaru nodded. "Suna, Iwa, Kiri all have allied with Oto."

"Kimimaro." Tsunade said getting the Oto nin's attention. "Thank you from being prompt in responding."

He bowed his head. "No need to thank me Lady Tsunade." He then looked at Naruto and bowed to him. "None shall harm him."

Sarutobi looked at the Oto contingent. _Suna, Oto, Kiri, Iwa…This has the potential to be a disaster, and the council is demanding that Orochimaru turn Naruto over to Konoha isn't helping matters._

XX

The morning of the Chunin Exam came around and Kakashi Hatake had been chased off the hotel property several times. He refused to state what he wanted, but he wanted to speak with Naruto alone.

"Like that's going to happen." Anko said.

The only other commotion had been Anko finding Kin and Haku snuggled up that morning with Naruto. She had ignored Gaara and his teddy bear glaring at her for yelling, and she managed to avoid the shower of senbon needles from the two girls before she got hold of them by their ears and dragged them out the whole time lecturing "Stay away from my brother."

Naruto was nervous as they approached the academy, his mother was behind his team with Kimimaro, both refused to allow the teams to wander alone after the incident several days back.

Tsunade's rant about the stupid council was heard when a messenger had shown up with a scroll demanding Oto hand over Naruto.

Sadly Naruto heard the messenger was going to be on a liquid diet for the coming month and might be able to sit down within two months.

"Relax brat." Tsunade saw his nervous energy. "Konoha never changes its exam. The first part will be psychological, the second will be a survival and the third round is a single elimination tournament."

"Sounds stupid." Naruto muttered.

"You thinking of waiting another six months and take the exam in Iwa?" Tsunade asked and Naruto could hear the hope in his mothers voice.

"Nope. Already put it off so Gaara and I could team with Kin-chan."

Said girl blushed at her teammates statement.

"You got your pipes?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes mom."

"Don't take that tone with me young man. You have your survival gear sealed in your scrolls?" she asked the three Genin as they walked. Ahead them was Anko's team and behind them was Jiraiya's.

"Yes." The three said.

"Gaara? You have your instrument?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." He said and she saw the scroll on his hip.

"Kin…"

"I have my flute and the medical packs you prepared for us back at Otogakure Lady Tsunade." She said.

"You'd think you were taking this test Tsu-hime." Jiraiya said coming closer.

"I'm worried." She admitted. "With the scroll from the council and Hatake's insistence at speaking with Naruto…"

"It will be fine." Jiraiya said. "Hey brat."

"What ero-pop?" Naruto asked.

"Don't call me that." Jiraiya said and sighed. "You have it, right?"

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"Good. Be careful in there." The Toad sage said.

He fell back to be near his team. "Kabuto." He spoke lowly. "Watch over them. I know Anko's got her team doing it as well…but with the council of fools making demands…"

"You think they'll try something during the second part of the exam?" the glasses teen asked.

"Yes. Also, keep your eyes out for Kakashi Hatake. He's been stalking Naruto since we got here. His team has the Uchiha."

"Orders?"

Jiraiya handed the scroll to Kabuto. "Either seal the Sharingan, or eliminate him."

"As you and the Otokage command Lord Jiraiya." Kabuto said pushing his glasses up.

Kankuro and Dosu nodded understanding their orders as well.

XX

"You're not fooling anyone. Drop the Genjutsu and get out of the way." They heard entering the building.

Naruto shook his head. "what a dumb ass."

"What you say?" the pink haired girl turned around.

"I said your boyfriend is a dumb ass. The Genjutsu was set up to get rid of weaker teams."

Sasuke turned to see the teenagers they saw a couple days ago.

"Fight me." He demanded.

Naruto and his team ignored him and walked past. Sasuke pissed at being ignored reached out to grab Naruto when another hand grabbed his wrist and squeezed hard.

"You shall not touch Naruto-sama." A teen said. He was wearing white clothes and a black trench coat. He had a red headband keeping his spiky brown hair out of his eyes.

"Ryu, don't waste your time on the Konoha trash." Temari said. "Save it for the second part of the exam."

Ryo let Sasuke go with a snap, staggering the Uchiha back.

The Konoha Genin glared as the Oto teams moved up the stairs.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked while their teammate stood there in shock.

Above a pair of eyes with bushy eyebrows looked at the Uchiha and made a decision.

XX

Naruto looked around the room.

_A lot of teams here._ _No one I know._ He thought. He frowned seeing three figures.

_Shadow Society?_ He thought seeing the black and blue masked figure next to the orange and black figure with a third figure sporting a skull mask.

"Naruto?"

Kin was next to him. "What's wrong."

"Scorpion and Sub-Zero are here." He said gesturing.

"Whose the skull bearer?" she asked.

"Not sure. But things got more dangerous." Naruto said. "Pass the word. Avoid them at all costs."

Kin nodded while Naruto watched the trio.

_It's been a couple of years._ He thought.

**AN: Next chapter we see a flashback of Naruto meeting Scorpion and Sub-Zero, and the first part of the Chunin Exams. (still not sure what Kakashi wants.) Stay tuned for more.**


	11. Chapter 11

The Little Sannin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the related characters, I just am borrowing them for my own delusions. **

**Chapter 11**

(Flashback)

Naruto and Anko were at a nearby fishing village, having slipped away from their family who were busy getting Otogakure set up and running. The two children had even managed to slip away from their guards. The simple reason was they were tired of being watched. Ever since the episode with Kabuto's family they had been heavily watched.

"Are you sure we're fine here?" Anko asked. She was still rather subdued and quieter since that day. She did listen to her little brother a lot, which many found strange, yet the two would always back the other around anyone.

"Yeah. Its not like we've gone to Suna. We're just down the valley and near the river." Naruto said. He was wearing an outfit that was similar to Jiraiya's except it was blue and he didn't have the horned forehead protector. Anko shook her head. "We get grounded, its your fault."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on. I want to see the ships that are using the river to get to the ocean."

The river was deep enough that many ships traversed it to cut off the time it took to reach the ocean.

"I thought we were coming for that festival." Anko said.

"That's later, but there should be stalls up with free food." Naruto said.

"And how do you know all about this?" Anko asked her younger brother.

"A classmate mentioned it. He was coming down tonight with his dad." Naruto said.

"And this friends name?" Anko asked. She'd learned right away that if Naruto didn't give a name, then it was either second hand information, or it was someone he knew he wasn't supposed to be around.

"Um, doubt you know him." Naruto said.

_And that cinches it. Its someone kaa-san forbade him from hanging around._ Anko thought.

"And you trust this friend?" Anko asked.

"Yeah…pretty much." Naruto said as they entered the village.

"Alright…does mom trust this friend." Anko asked and saw the body wince, "Um, I guess." Naruto said.

"You know bro, you suck at lying." Anko said getting him to stop and face her.

"So what. I'm sick of being stuck in one place. You remember when we were younger? We never stayed in one place this long."

"You know why we're setting up here."

"So what." Naruto said. "I'm not scared of some masked idiot who thinks I'm the fucking fox."

He turned and stomped away. Anko sighed and chased after him.

It took her nearly ten minutes to catch up to him, and when she did she froze. There standing next to her brother was a figure they hoped never to see again.

"Natas." She whispered and pulled a kunai and leapt at the masked fighter.

He didn't turn, but his hand caught her by the front of her shirt. "Now now little serpent. I am not here for this."

Natas looked at Naruto. "You've grown Naruto."

"Happens with time." Naruto fired back. His gaze went to the two ninja with him. "Ah, my guards, Scorpion and Sub-Zero. Usually the most bitter of enemies, but under my command they are the most dedicated of soldiers."

"Good for you." Naruto said.

Natas smirked. "They aren't of this world. But in time they will be. They will be reborn and they will do all I command."

Naruto looked at the man who attacked him and his family all those years ago. "I'm not going with you." The blond stated.

Natas laughed. "Your not." The man agreed and it surprised the two youths.

"I am simply passing thru at this time. You are safe from me at this time Naruto."

The man walked away. He said something to the two ninja and Naruo and Anko watched as they attacked a man. Sub-Zero turned the man into an ice sculpture with a simple touch and Scorpion with a strange spear that shot from his hand shattered the man.

"Flawless." Natas said and continued to lead the two ninja away. They boarded a strange boat with red sails and dragon motifs.

"I think we better go home now." Naruto muttered.

(End Flashback)

Naruto saw that it was them, younger than they'd been the last time, but the same white dead eyes.

Naruto found his attention drawn to the Genin from Konoha hearing "SASUKE-KUN!"

He watched a blond leap onto the Uchiha's back while the Uchiha's pink haired teammate yelled at her to get off.

He noticed that the Uchiha looked a bit bruised. _Idiot doesn't learn. He keeps it up he's going to get himself and his team killed._ Naruto thought as he slipped back with Kin and Gaara. Kin leaned in.

"I told the others. Kabuto's going to see if he can draw out some of the Konoha Genin."

Naruto shook his head. He didn't see what his sister saw in the medic-nin. Naruto had been amazed with the amount of information in his nin-cards. Kabuto said it had taken him a long time to learn how to use them.

"If we can, we need to tell Anko-nee-chan that Natas's freaks are here. Not sure who the one in the skull mask is, but Scorpion and Sub-Zero are killers."

Kin put a hand on his forearm. "The Uchiha is staring at you as well."

Sasuke strode up to him. "Fight me." He demanded again.

"No." Naruto said and looked at Kin. "So, Wagner's Ride of the Valkyrie's, do you think its possible to pull off without strings?"

"Don't ignore me."

"Go away duck ass." Naruto said. "We're not from Konoha, we'll smack you down for your attitude."

Sasuke went to strike Naruto but the blond was faster than him and sent him crashing into the blackboard at the front of the room, silencing all chatter.

"Try that again Uchiha and I will do more than break a rib on you." Naruto said lowering his leg and looking at Kin. "So, the bridge on the second stanza…"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO SASUKE-KUN!" the pink haired banshee screamed and came at Naruto, but her other teammate stopped her and said something to her.

"Sakura don't. you wouldn't stand a cha…" was as far as the nameless cannon fodder got before a Sakura punch sent him careening into a wall not far from her precious Sasuke-kun.

Sakura turned back to go at Naruto, but found her way blocked by several females.

Temari, Haku and Kin were in her way, each glaring at her.

"What do you want?" Sakura demanded.

Temari spoke for the trio. "You think we'll let you harm Naruto-kun because of some blind obsession you have for that emo-ass there? Think again pinky. Naruto might not hit a girl, but if you try and treat him like you just treated your teammate, then we've got issues and trust me when I say I will beat the living shit out of you, and that will be before Haku and Kin can get to you."

Sakura blinked and recognized the blond from the other day. "But he attacked Sasuke-kun." The pink haired single minded organism known as fangirl whined.

Kin growled. "Your stupid boyfriend tried to attack Naruto-kun. I don't know how things work here and Konoha, and I don't give a flying fuck. I know in Oto that shit outside of training or battle isn't allowed and he'd have been at best suspended from duty, and done some time in a cell."

Haku spoke. "Attacking the heir of the Otokage however…"

Temari smirked. "Could lead to a death sentence if Orochimaru-sama is in a good mood."

Kin snorted. "That's if Lady Tsunade or Jiraiya-sama didn't get to the offending party first."

Sakura blinked. "Heir?"

Kin laughed. "Yes. He is the child of the former Sannin of Konoha and the Heir our Shodai Otokage. But that doesn't matter in Oto little girl. You see in Oto, we are all treated equally. Naruto-kun despite being the child of our leaders is treated the same as anyone else, and he asked for it that way."

Temari snorted. "The amount of times he's gotten in trouble with Anko-sensei is in the triple digits easily."

Sakura was now looking at Haku, as if trying to place her. Haku meanwhile recognized the pink haired girl from the disaster in Wave, but said nothing.

There was a loud explosion at the front of the room and smoke billowed around. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PUNKS!" a rough voice bellowed.

When the smoke cleared they saw a tall scar faced man sporting a Konoha hitai-ate and a black trench coat. Behind him on either side was a squad of Chunin dressed up in proctor's uniforms, including the two that Sasuke had unveiled earlier in his arrogance.

The man who appeared to be a special Jonin of some kind continued in a smoother tone of voice, "I am the examiner of the first test of the Chunin Selection Exam, Ibiki Morino."

XX

Naruto looked at the test. _What the hell? Kaa-san was right, they really don't change their tests._

Slowly over the next hour Naruto wrote the answers in short hand that Shizune and his mother taught him.

_Screw them. I am not giving away answers so others can cheat._ He thought after flipping his paper over when he saw several of the Konoha nin using skills or bloodlines to cheat. His eyes saw that the girl next to him, another Konoha nin had indigo hair and a pair of pale lavender eyes.

He saw her looking at him out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

_Not another one. Anko's going to go spar._ He thought.

Naruto knew he was pretty good looking. His mother and aunt informed him of this. _Not to mention the birds and the bees talk…(shudder) with charts._

Naruto knew they had given him the talk about sex because his kaa-san didn't trust ero-pop to do it, and Uncle Orochi turned the weirdest shade of red when he'd been asked to do it and said "Ask your mother." And rushed off.

Naruto saw the girl was looking at him still and winked at her which got a deep blush from her.

_Yep, Anko-nee-chan is going to go spar._

XX

Haku, Rin and Temari were scattered around the back end of the room and all three scowled seeing the female Konoha Genin eyeing their Naruto-kun.

_That bitch better step off._ Were three of the same thoughts the three possessed. They also pictured various means of chasing the girl off.

It was Haku who thought of the easiest way.

_I'll just let Anko-sensei know there is a Konoha tart sniffing around her little brother._

With that in mind, Haku created a ice mirror in the palm of her hand and slipped a note thru it before going back to work on the test Lady Tsunade had informed them about before coming to Konoha.

XX

Sasuke was fuming. _That Oto-dobe has power I want…power I need to kill HIM. I need it._

He was pissed he couldn't seem to copy the blond Oto-nin's moves, even worse he seemed to be washed out when he looked at him with his Sharingan. Sadly Sasuke was unaware of the seal Jiraiya put on all the Oto-nin to counter this years ago as a way to keep Oto's secrets, secret.

_I will learn your secrets dobe. No one denies an Uchiha._

XX

Under his skull mask, Natas smirked. Sub-Zero and Scorpion were reborn, severing the ties with their old world. He smiled seeing Naruto here, but he wasn't the objective.

His eyes searched out and found the target of this mission.

_Sasuke Uchiha. You are wanted by my master._

He looked at the test the proctor had handed out and finished it with a simple wave of his hand, the answers filled in and he turned it over. His eyes once more looking for the blond.

_I may not be allowed to capture you for now Naruto, but one day, your power will belong to my Master, and I will be rewarded._

XX

During the hour there were many eliminations as people were caught cheating. Ibiki however remained silent, his eyes were on the blond in the second row next to the Hyuga Heiress.

_Sarutobi said to keep watch on him, and prevent anyone from attacking him._

Ibiki was surprised to see him finish the test in the first fifteen minutes. He also watched as the boy teased and flirted with the Hyuga Heiress, getting her to turn redder than a tomato.

_What is the Hokage planning for you?_

He called out the ten minute warning as several more teams were eliminated.

_Too many of them remain. Hopefully I can thin them out with the torture of the last question._

Ibiki laughed, chilling many of the students and getting a few to quit and one even wet himself.

_Life is good._

**AN: And thus we enter the Chunin Exam. **

**My laptop took a dive, luckily I save my work on a memory stick. Sadly I will be without a PC for two weeks, either the Geek Squad fixes mine or I get a new one. Bare with me folks.**


	12. Chapter 12

The Little Sannin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the related characters, I just am borrowing them for my own delusions. **

Chapter 12

Tsunade glared at Kakashi as they sat in the waiting room. Jiraiya and Anko were finding it hard to hold her back.

"Stay away from my son Hatake. I won't warn you again." The blond Sannin snarled.

"I just wish to speak with him." The Konoha Jonin said calmly.

The other Konoha Jonin were looking on. Many in surprise. Surprised that the famed copy cat ninja was without his usual orange book.

"I don't think so." Tsunade hissed. "I remember the Hokage telling me of you actions all those years ago Hatake. His father asked you to raise and protect him, but hours after he saved this village and died, you try and kill his son. You tried to kill him before the Hokage and your former teammate. You had your chance Kakashi Hatake, I won't allow you another."

"As entertaining as this is, does anyone know about the first exam?" a Grass Jonin asked.

It was Asuma Sarutobi who after lighting his cigarette while ignoring the glares from others answered. "They'll be lucky if they pass."

"Why is that?" Kurenai Yuhi, a Jonin of Konoha asked.

Kakashi turned his gaze from Tsunade, looking at her before he answered. "You're still rather new as a Jonin, so I'm not surprised you don't know."

"Know what?" Kurenai asked.

It was Asuma who spoke again exhaling a cloud of smoke. "The Head Proctor for the first exam is the head of Konoha's Interrogation unit, Ibiki Morino."

Several Jonin winced hearing that name. Many looked at the Oto contingent as they all smiled.

Anko jumped as something cold touched her hand. She saw a palm sized ice mirror appear and a note slip into her hand. _A second note already?_ She thought. The first had been a warning from Haku about Naruto warning them about Scorpion and Sub-Zero being in the exam.

After reading the new note, she scowled and looked at the Konoha Jonin.

"Which one of you is the sensei of a female Hyuga?"

XX

Naruto sighed out loud, he was bored. He saw particles of sand gather on his desk, and soon they formed words.

_**Do you need help? Shake head yes or no.**_

Naruto shook his head no.

_**Do you want to play a game?**_

Naruto smiled and nodded his head yes. He watched as the sand became the familiar tic tac toe board.

With a smile he lazily traced an X in the top left square.

The sand shifted and formed an O in the center square.

Naruto made another X in the bottom left corner.

An O formed in the left center square blockng him.

He put an X in the center right box blocking a win for Gaara.

An O formed in the upper right box.

Naruto put an X in the bottom right corner.

_**Damn. Draw.**_ Formed in the sand. Naruto smiled and shrugged.

_**Another game?**_

Before Naruto could reply, Ibiki spoke from the front of the room.

"All right you snots. Its time for the tenth and final question."

"Now here are the rules. If you take this question and fail, then you will never rise above the rank of Genin."

"WHAT?" screams filled the room. Naruto saw a teen his age with a dog stand. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" the boy yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Ibiki snarled and flashed his killing intent. "My test, my rules. You can leave now if you want and take the test again when some other pansy gives you this test." His dark gaze swept the room. "Decide now if your going to take the test or not."

Several quit, and their teammates were forced to leave with them. Naruto saw that the Uchiha's teammates looked terrified. Both looked ready to raise their hands and quit.

XX

Kurenai looked disturbed after talking with Anko who had pulled her aside after finding out she was Hinata's sensei. _The amount of questions…_ Kurenai shuddered and disgusted with herself about the amount of information she'd given to the Oto Jonin.

"So why are the three of you looking so assured?" Asuma was asking.

Jiraiya answered for the group. "Ibiki might be a master of interrogation and intimidation, but our students have been thru hell nearly all their lives, some of them literally."

Anko snorted retaking her seat. "Tsunade's team won't even twitch, hell I bet Gaara and Naruto are either sleeping or playing a game."

"Like yours will be any worse?" Tsunade said.

Anko gave a shrug. "As long as nii-san stands tall, Haku and Temari will drag Ryu over a river of fire to impress my little brother, even if that meant killing Ryu in the process."

Jiraiya snorted. "That poor boy got stuck with two girls that want to show Naruto that they are the best." He clapped his hands together and smiled. "But then again, my own team has something to prove, and they know if they quit before the other two teams, they'd never hear the end of it."

"Who are Naruto's teammates? I think I recognize the red head from somewhere." Kakashi asked.

"Kin is one of Naruto's classmates. She graduated with him and Ryu or as their teachers called them, the Never Say Die trio." Tsunade said. "Gaara, is the son of the Kazekage of Suna, but for political and personal reasons he and his siblings were traded to Oto and are now part of our village." Jiraiya said, a smirk on his face. The Oto Jonin weren't going to mention Ryu's, Kabuto's or Haku's pasts since all three were connected with Konoha in some way, none of them good.

Kakashi looked at the clock on the wall. "Looks like we'll know soon, the first exam should be nearly done."

XX

"So blondie," Ibiki said standing right in front of Naruto. "You gonna go crawling back to Oto?"

Naruto yawned loudly. "You say something scarface? I was about to take a nap while you weeded out the wheat from the chaff."

Ibiki smirked. "I asked if you were ready to quit, or are you wiling to bet your ninja career and stay a Genin for life if you fail?"

Naruto snorted as another team walked out. "Bring it on. My sister is scarier than you or this test when its her time of the month. Besides, I'd like to see you enforce that genin thing outside of this village."

Ibiki scowled as several victims, i.e. genin that looked ready to quit, didn't.

_Damn brat. It took him minutes to disrupt an hours work._ Ibiki thought.

"And besides even if that was possible, and I do get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life, it doesn't matter."

"And why is that?" Ibiki asked, curious to see what the blond would do now.

"That just means I'll be the worlds strongest Genin that will be able to kick a Kage's ass. So bring on your tenth question, because Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze won't back down no matter what, that's my way of the ninja. Never Say Die!"

"TESTIFY!" Ryu and Kin yelled from their seats and the Oto group chuckled at that. Naruto looked at Ibiki. "Give me your best, I'll take it, chew it up and spit out the change."

_Crap, he's dispelled the fear effect._

"Anyone else want to save their ninja careers and quit now? Last chance."

Ibiki loked around and sighed mentally while keeping his face blank.

_Forty-two remain fourteen teams._ He tallied it up.

"No one?" he asked when no one moved.

"Well then, you all pass." He said and smirked at the looks of disbelief as gasps of surprise and yelled, "What about the tenth question?" and the sighs of relief filled the room. The chunin around the room smiled.

Ibiki pulled off his bandanna and the room fell quiet as he began to speak.

XX

Anko twirled the pair of kunai by their rings as she looked at Kakashi. "So one-eye, if Ibiki's the first exam, whose got the next phase?"

The gathered Jonin Sensei's looked at Kakashi.

The copycat ninja sighed. "Sadly it's not a ninja. The Hokage felt that the second test would be more difficult and didn't want any show of favoritism so he contracted an outside source."

"Well, spit it out. Whose in charge of the second exam?" Anko demanded.

Kakashi sighed. "He's got many names, but the one he's given us at this time is Lu Yan."

Jiraiya dropped his saucer, his eyes widened. "Did you say Lu Yan?"

"Yes, why?" Kakashi asked and many in the room looked at the Sannin as he paled.

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade who looked at him in concern. "Lu Yang is the given name of Master Pure-Yang, also known as Lu the Progenitor by some Daoists. He dresses as a scholar and wears a sword strapped to his back that will dispel evil spirits."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Tsunade said.

"Lu Yan is Lu Tung Pin. One of the eight immortal/deity's revered by Daoists." Kakashi's eyes widened. "What one of the eight is doing here is a cause for concern."

Anko muttered something and both Sannin looked at her.

"What?"

She sighed. "Before the exam started I got a message from Haku. Natas's freaks are here as well. Sub-Zero and Scorpion with an unknown third. They're de-aged and sitting in on the exam."

"Who is Natas?" Kakashi asked seeing the two sannin look worried. "A threat." Jiraiya muttered.

"Think we can grab the kids and hit the border before they realize it?" Tsunade asked, concern for her adoptive son's safety overriding all.

"No. Naruto won't run." Anko said. "And the others will close ranks around him."

Jiraiya nodded. "The second stage of the chunin exam just became more dangerous."

XX

The remaining teams looked at the scholar who was drunk and standing at the front of the room looking at them with complete boredom.

"You couldn't have lost a few more Ibiki-san?" Lu Yan asked.

"Feel the room."

The drunk looked at the group with bleary eyes. "Bah. They'll be cut down to half or more by the time they reach the end of my exam." The man let out a belch and sighed. "Alright, report to…" pulled out a scrap of paper and tried to focus his eyes on it. "Forest of Death, the nice Chunin here will escort you."

"And where will you be?" a brave Genin asked.

Yu held up his gourd. "Refill." With that he vanished in a burst of water and the chunin got up and started to heard the kids out."

Ibiki sighed before collecting the tests. He got to the one where the blond was sitting and read the note.

_Damn brat. I just might try to hire him someday._

Ibiki went to inform the Hokage of the dangers in the group of Genin and wondered how things got so out of control. _I blame Danzo and his people for creating the weakness in Konoha, but the bastard still hasn't been found._

**AN: Lu Yan is borrowed slightly from history and the movie Forbidden Kingdom. I didn't like many of the remaining Jonin in Konoha that didn't have a team in the test. Up next the Forest of Death and…"Damn it's cold out here."**


	13. Chapter 13

The Little Sannin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the related characters, I just am borrowing them for my own delusions. **

Chapter 13

"The Forest of Death as its called." Lu Yan said after taking a swig from his booze gourd.

Naruto kept a partial ear on the directions and the gripping from many of the other Genin, including the Konoha ones.

_Weak. Didn't their sensei's warn them in advance? Glad kaa-san, Ero-pop and Uncle told us what to expect. Actually, glad I'm not part of Konoha, they sound like as Tayuya-chan said a bunch of fucking whiners._

Naruto thought about one of his Uncle's personal guard. He could sense Kimimaro nearby and knew the man was watching over him.

He shared a look with Kin and Gaara. Kin used her eyes and he followed the look to where the Uchiha was standing surrounded by his fangirls and fellow Konoha nin, the haughty look on the idiots face made him realize that the mission would be easy with how sloppy they all stood.

_No discipline. Hell even when goofing off…_ shaking his head he snorted. Gaara nodded while Kin signed the forms, forging his and Gaara's name like she'd done before.

The three entered the tent and took the scroll. Lu Yan eyeing them. "Now be careful in there." The drunken master said with a happy grin.

"We will." Naruto pulled a flask out and tossed it to the man. "Some of Rice's finest."

The man caught it, his eyes focusing on the beverage container than looked at Naruto, there was a clarity there. "We'll share a drink sometime."

Naruto nodded. "But of course…" he looked around smiled. "Later sensei." He whispered and followed Gaara and Kin towards their gate.

Yu smiled as the blond left. _You've grown a lot over the last few years Naruto. Be safe._

The next team came in and the drunk sloppily handed them a scroll and accepted the consent forms.

XX

"You are looking well Naruto."

The blond frowned as Sub-Zero and Scorpion stood on either side of the third figure.

"Natas?"

"Stay out of our way during the exam Naruto, I am not here for you this time." The skull masked Natas said.

"Who are you…The Uchiha." He said.

"Very observant Naruto. How is Kyuubi?"

"Sleeping and nearly absorbed." Naruto said. "Ero-pop adjusted the seal. So your nearly out of luck."

Natas's eyes behind the mask narrowed.

"You six. No fighting before the exam." A chunin called out.

"Good luck Naruto." Natas said leading his team away. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Eat shit and die soon bastard."

Gaara chuckled at this while Kin pouted. "You've really been around Tayuya too much Naruto-kun." She said.

Gaara looked at her and for some reason the comment bubbled up, "And you wish it was you he was close to?"

The flute user scowled at Gaara. "What do you know sandboy?"

Gaara couldn't help it, he blamed it on the fact he was able to sleep and his best friend Naruto was rubbing off on him. "I know you and nearly every girl our age wants to have Naruto bed them and make them his, my sister included."

Naruto got a look on his face when he heard that. "She slipped into my window, I had nothing to do with that Gaara."

"That is the only reason you lived." The red head said. "That and your sister had a long talk with me after I buried you under a sand hill."

Naruto patted his friends shoulder. He and Temari were the only ones allowed touch him without his sand flaring up.

"Sorry about that. Anko-nee-chan gets overprotective."

Kin snorted as she recalled her own 'discussion' with the Snake Jonin and shuddered. It was taking her and Haku to fight her off and Kin wasn't liking the idea of having to share with anyone.

"Here's our gate." Gaara said. They looked at their watches and saw they had a good forty minutes left before the exam would start and the other teams reached their gates.

"Wonder where the others are going to be starting from?" Naruto sat down. Gaara smiled. "Got a map?"

The three shared a smile.

XX

Sarutobi sighed as he got the reports. _Outside forces are here. If what Tsunade and the others have said, this Natas is a very dangerous man. What's more is that Cloud, Rain and Grass are showing signs of attacking as well._ He puffed on his pipe and cursed the day that the Sannin had abandoned Konoha.

_Their breaking ties with Konoha weakened us greatly. Oto has flourished over the years, they have acquired many strong ninja and the young ones are even stronger. They acquired the children of the Kazekage, one of whom holds another demon._

Sarutobi sighed as he recalled the council demanding that he grab 'The Kyuubi Brat' and make him a personal weapon of Konoha.

Sarutobi snorted. _The person to do that will have to deal with Tsunade, that's if they survive Jiraiya and Orochimaru, and from what my former pupil told me, the Sound village loves Naruto and would go to war for him._

Sarutobi recalled the earlier meeting with Orochimaru who told him how Naruto would find strays and bring them to the village, how he would help them open up and heal their hearts and souls.

(Flashback)

"The one you'll really need to look out for is Kimimaro. Tsunade and Naruto saved his body, but it was Naruto who healed his heart and soul." Orochimaru said sipping his tea.

"What do you mean Orochi?"

"Kimimaro had a rare disease, his clan had been betrayed and he's all that's left. He was prepared to die, he took an assassination mission to come to Oto and kill me." Orochimaru smiled as he looked at Kidomaru and Jirobo. "He ran into Naruto, and his disease kicked in hard, he coughed up a lot of blood and passed out."

Sarutobi listened as Orochimaru told him about the surgery and the removing of toxins from the man's body. How Naruto spent days with the recovering man, just talking with him.

When he'd healed, he'd come to Orochimaru to kill him. Naruto had been there.

"I won't say what happened between them, it was special, but from that day Kimimaro swore his life, his blood and his future clan to Naruto and Tsu-hime." Orochimaru looked over his teacup. "And let me just say, if your council tries anything, Kimimaro will lay waste to Konoha."

"Us too." Jirobo said from the door with his arms crossed.

Orochimaru smiled "Yes, all of Oto loves that boy." He looked at Sarutobi. "Konoha made their intentions clear all those years ago Sarutobi-sensei. He is our child, and to take him would be all out war. We have allies, some are yours, but push comes to shove…" Orochimaru gave a gaelic shrug.

(End Flashback)

Sarutobi looked at the monument. _Minato, you may have saved this village, but we damned your child and it will come back and bite us on the ass, and this time, I don't think we deserve saving._

XX

Naruto was leaning against the tree while Kin was laying with her head in his lap. He was playing with her regular flute and she hummed along with him. "You really are talented Naruto-kun." Kin said as he paused.

"Thanks Kin-chan." He said. Both looked to see a figure approaching.

"Uchiha." Gaara said. He had his eyes closed and was using his sand to watch the other teams with his floating eyes.

"Oto-dobe." Sasuke said.

"So Kin, do you and Haku-chan think you can handle Anko?" Naruto asked ignoring the dark haired Konoha teen.

Kin's eyes widened as she looked up at Naruto who smirked at her then winked.

_OOOOOOOOH_! She thought as her heart sped up as he leaned down and gave her a peck on the forehead.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Sasuke yelled. He moved to attack, but a Chunin appeared. "Move along Uchiha, report to your gate, your team is waiting for you."

Sasuke seethed. "This isn't over."

"You say something duck ass?" Naruto said as he adjusted the flute and played a little ditty that seemed to match the stomps as Sasuke stormed away.

"Flirt later." Gaara said as he stood. He rolled up the map and stood. "Its nearly time."

Kin scowled as she sat up. Naruto stood with the ease of a cat. _Or a really hot fox._ Kin thought looking him over she jumped when he pulled her to her feet. "Day dream later Kin-chan. I'm sure I can fulfill whatever your dreaming of."

Gaara sighed as the girl was blown back with a fountain nosebleed.

"(sigh) You just had to push her buttons now."

Naruto shrugged. "What can I say. Ero-pop told me to have fun during the exam."

"You do know they are going to claim you one of these days. You can't keep the clueless façade up forever." Gaara said. "I've heard Temari plan to tie you down and in her words make a man out of you all night long."

Naruto paused from helping Kin and looked at his friend. "And your going to kill me?"

Gaara paused and looked at him. "No. I'd like you as a brother in-law."

Naruto watched his teammate gather the scroll up. He looked at Kin and wiped the blood from her upper lip and nose.

"Wake up Kin-chan." He said softly.

"No, I want to dream more of Naru-kun." The girl said taking his hand and clamping her hands around it and holding it against her chest.

Naruto swallowed several times and looked around, thanking Kami that Anko wasn't here, nor his mom.

_Kami, they'd kill her and lecture me._ He thought as he shook her again. "Come on Kin-chan, Anko will kill you otherwise."

The girl was on her feet looking about wildly. Naruto smiled and put her spare flute in her hands. "Come on, its time." He said.

She watched him walk away, her eyes going from the flute to the blond and then she recalled what he'd said and she made a "SQUEEEEEEEE!" sound just as the buzzer sounded and the second task of the Chunin Exam began with the teams leaping deep into the forest.

**AN: And CUT! Next up the forest. Oto gets their chance. We see what Natas and his team in action, and Konoha finds out not all is as it seems around them. Also…well, I'll save that. But a kunoichi battle royal for Naruto was an idea.**


	14. Chapter 14

The Little Sannin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the related characters, I just am borrowing them for my own delusions. **

Chapter 14

"Bored now." Naruto said as he twisted the Iwa-nin's neck around with minimal effort.

"You and Anko have short attention spans." Kin hissed as she pickpocketed the bodies of the Iwa ninja they'd just fought.

Gaara surrounded by sand as it flowed back into his gourd gave the puddle that had been his opponent a disappointed look. The gear was blood soaked from his attack, the flesh being liquefied under the pressure.

"Another Earth Scroll." Naruto said finding the scroll in his opponents belongings.

"Head for the tower?" he asked.

"We haven't encountered the Uchiha." Kin said.

Naruto shook his head. "With Natas and his freaks here, it would be a bad idea to remain as exposed."

They had encountered a Grass team two minutes in and got the Heaven Scroll. They'd been searching the last hour for the Uchiha, but came up empty.

"And we haven't seen the others either." Kin said.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked seeing his red headed friend pulling out the map.

"Kankuro and his team are coming from the far north. Haku's team is coming from west." He said pointing at the locations on the map.

"Good thing we all carry sand vials." Kin muttered.

Gaara nodded and pointed at the map. "The Uchiha's team would be coming from this way."

"That's too far out of our way. Best bet would be Kankuro and Kabuto with Dosu getting to him."

The three Oto nin's studied the map. "We're not far from Haku and Temari." Naruto began and Kin chuckled. "Wonder if Ryu's alive or being dragged."

"Ryu's got skills Kin-chan, he just hates putting in the effort." Naruto said.

"If my sister has to she will beat him the whole way to the tower to motivate him." Gaara said.

"Yeah, especially if she wants to impress Naruto-kun." Kin muttered.

Naruto pretended to play deaf as he looked at the map. "Natas's team should be in that area near Sasuke…while I don't relish the idea of him getting the Sharingan, we're not close enough and with Scorpion and Sub-Zero backing him…"

The wave of killing intent from the distance stopped him. "That came from Near Haku and Temari's location." Naruto said, and not wasting time leapt to the tree and put on speed. Kin and Gaara right behind him, the three sharing the thought of "Please be alright."

XX

"Get back you bastards!" Temari yelled using her fan to create a wind cyclone to send the kunai back at the trio of Suna nin.

_Just my luck, we run into Suna nins and they have a grudge and orders from my father to kill me, Kankuro and Gaara. Bastard._ The blond wind user snarled.

Haku was entertaining the other two while Ryu was dealing with one of the forests inhabitants in the form of a pair of tigers.

She used her fan to send the kunai back at the Suna nin. She blinked when a hand appeared in the nin's chest. Seconds later the Suna nin was ripped apart. Standing there was a ninja in gear similar to the one's that Naruto had warned them about, but its markings were different and in blood red.

"Cyrax you fool." Another voice said and Temari saw a man with a half metal face plate. "We're supposed to join up with the others."

"Shut up Kano." The one identified as Cyrax intoned in a cold emotionless voice. "Finish off the Suna fools or give them to Jade."

The one called Kano snorted, his lone eye focusing on Temari. "Well, hello pretty-pretty."

Temari leapt back to a higher tree, her eyes taking in the two men. "What do you want? Your not part of the exam."

Kano chuckled. "Your right sweetness, we're not. But we can't let you inform the authorities now, can we?"

Ryu below finished off the tigers with a spinning uppercut. Haku was with her against these two and she knew there was another one out there somewhere.

Not good. If they're here with the ones Naruto said to avoid, this is going to get uglier than Kankuro seen coming out of a shower with his puppet. Temari thought.

"How about we saw nothing and you leave us and our teams alone?" She tried to negotiate.

"Negative." Cyrax intoned. "No witnesses."

"But we wouldn't have witnessed nothing if you didn't involve yourselves in our fight."

"Ain't she something. Sounds like one of them lawyer types." Kano said.

Haku not wasting more time launched a series of needles at Kano. He flashed his killing intent as he smacked them out of the air, it was oppressive, and deadly.

So dark, so rich with murder… Haku and Temari both thought.

"Sorry loves, but business is business. We'll make it quick." Kano said drawing a large knife. He licked the blade. "Scream for me." He said before leaping.

XX

Naruto and his team arrived as Kano was straddling Temari and had his knife in a reverse grip and was about to plunge it down.

One moment Naruto was there the next he was kicking Kano off the blond fan user.

"Who the hell are you?" Kano demanded.

"Naruto, and you were attacking someone precious to me."

"Naruto-kun, LOOK OUT!"

He dove aside and Cyrax missed him with a chakra net that hit a tree and began to dissolve.

"Great, another of Natas freak squads."

Kano paused and Cyrix looked at him.

"So you're the Naruto bloke we're to avoid." Kano said. "You're told to avoid me?"

"Yeah. The boss says if we engage you, we are to back off immediately." He looked at Temari. "Looks like you'll owe me a scream later pretty-pretty."

"Come near her again and I will kill you." Naruto growled.

Kano smirked and shivered theatrically. "Oooh. So scared mate. Just be glad I honor my contracts." He turned towards his partner. "Let's go. We need to hook up with Jade and get to the Uchiha."

The two shushined away. Naruto helped Temari up as Haku landed next to them. "You both okay?"

"Yeah. The one called Kano is quick, he seemed to shimmer as he moved." Temari said.

Ryu climbed up the tree and sighed. "Are we done? Can we go to the tower now?"

Haku nodded. "We've got our scrolls, we were just trying to find the Uchiha."

Naruto nodded. "Gaara has sand eyes on the other teams. We know where he is, but Natas's team is nearby, and kaa-san wants us to avoid them, so the mission will have to wait."

"Unless this Natas gets to him first." Temari said as Gaara and Kin joined them. "So what are we going to do?" Ryu asked.

"Head towards the tower, but we'll hold off entering for now. I want to see if we can slow down any of the other teams." Naruto decided. "If we're lucky we might get the Uchiha that way."

"That close to the tower?" Kin asked.

Naruto shrugged. "In this phase of the exam we can kill up until they reach the tower."

Haku and Temari nodded. Gaara looked at the Suna nin that littered the ground. Temari explained.

"Seems father needs a lesson in family bonding." Gaara said coldly.

"We'll deal with him soon enough. Uncle Orochi won't like that he tried this either."

"We can deal with…" Temari began hotly, but Naruto cut her off. "I'm sure you can Temari-chan. But you are Oto-nin's now. That is constituted as breaking the contract your father the Kazekage made with Uncle Orochi when he traded three ninja for you." He looked at the others. "Well, let's go. Gaara, the map."

The sand user pulled out the map and using his sand made markers. "We're here. The Konoha Genin are here, here, here and the Uchiha's team is here in what we've been told is Dark Territory do to the size of the insects and other beasts there. It is also under a permanent veil of darkness."

"Natas and his freaks throw off the plans, and its best if we avoid them. Natas is easily Sannin level, and Scorpion and Sub-Zero are near Jonin level."

Ryu snorted. "Near yours or Gaara's level then."

"While we're strong we aren't going to show our abilities here. We're in enemy territory."

"Konoha's our enemy?" Ryu asked in surprise and the others groaned. "Don't you ever listen during briefings?" Kin asked.

"Did you say something?" Ryu fired back only to get a triple smack across the back of his head from the three women in the group.

"As I was saying. Kankuro and his team are coming from the north, and will have to cross the tower to come towards us and the Uchiha."

"And they aren't aware of the added freaks." Haku said.

"Unless they have another team other than the one we just saw, then we'll assume no." Naruto confirmed.

"Well, its settled. We'll set traps along this route and hope for the best." Temari said as she grabbed her large fan.

"Move out." Naruto ordered and they took to the trees.

XX

Anko looked at the message she'd just gotten from Haku and shuddered. She hurried over and pulled Tsunade aside.

"We've got more trouble Kaa-san." She said lowly. "Natas has another team in the forest, independent of the exam."

"Damn it."

"Naruto's ordered the mission to change in the field. He's ordered your team and mine to set up a trap for the Uchiha, but it seems like Natas is after him as well."

"Shit." Tsunade said.

"Naruto's told the team to not engage the freaks or Natas, and if it looks like they got the Uchiha, they'll enter the tower and abandon the target."

Tsunade was relieved to hear that.

"So they got the scrolls?"

Anko smirked. "Haku said Naruto's team had their scroll two minutes in."

Tsunade smiled "That's my boy."

Anko smiled. "That's my little brother."

"Should we tell Ero-pop?" Anko asked.

"Nah. I think he's off peeping on the bathhouses again. We'll let him know later."

"What about Uncle O?"

Tsunade smiled. "He's with the Hokage. Wouldn't be right to disturb him."

"You just want to hold onto this and gloat later."

"Damn right." Tsunade said. "But we can let Kimimaro know."

"I'll go find Bones." Anko shushined away and Tsunade saw the Konoha Jonin were still talking about their students.

Be careful Naruto. Be damn careful.

**AN: The tower, a scuffle and a mother's rage, all in the next episode of Little Sannin.**


	15. Chapter 15

The Little Sannin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the related characters, I just am borrowing them for my own delusions. **

Chapter 15

"What is keeping that cross dressing brother of yours?" Naruto asked Temari and Gaara. Both the Sabuku siblings shared a look and shrugged.

"Kabuto and Dosu should have been able to keep him out of trouble."

Naruto hated waiting. It was one thing he shared with his kaa-san. Neither had the patience to wait long periods.

He looked to see Kin cleaning her battle flute, Haku was meditating and Ryu was asleep against a log, his headband covering his eyes.

Temari and Gaara were playing shogi, and Gaara was loosing badly.

Naruto was pacing back and forth now as sitting still was eating at his nerves.

"Gaara, what's…"

"Same as you asked me before. Their positions on the map haven't changed. Their all in a sit and wait pattern. The Konoha Genin teams have moved up, but they all seem to be converging on the Uchiha's position."

Naruto bit his lip. "Popular bastard, isn't he?"

"What do you think?" he asked the Sabuku sibs.

"About what?" Temari asked.

"Should we go see what's happening?" Naruto asked.

"You said we should sit and wait." Temari said.

"Yeah, but I didn't think they were going to be dragging their feet." Naruto said.

"HEY!"

they all looked up to see Kankuro, Kabuto and Dosu came around the tower and made for them.

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked.

Kankuro shrugged and went to talk to his siblings. Naruto looked at Kabuto who pushed his glasses up.

"Forgive our tardiness Naruto-sama. We ran into a squad that is aligned with Natas."

"Damn." Naruto muttered.

"They won't be around any longer. Its what took us so long as they proved to be decent fighters."

Dosu nodded. "They identified themselves as Reptile, Smoke and Rain. They were all dressed similar to Scorpion and Sub-Zero, but different colors."

"Yeah, I kicked ass…" Kankuro said and the others sighed at his boasting. "Kankuro did fair well, he lost a puppet as the one called Reptile spat acid."

"Bastard was fast too, he could blend in to the foliage like a chameleon." Kankuro said from where he was raiding his siblings packs for food. "Lost my backpack and two of my puppets."

"You still have Crow?" Temari gestured to the wrapped puppet.

"Yeah. Dosu saved him for me."

"They're dead and we've sealed them in scroll to hand over to Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto continued. "How was your task?"

Naruto went on to explain the other team and how Natas was stalking the Uchiha. He showed them the map. "They're in this area called Dark Territory. It seems like a waiting game, no one has moved according to Gaara's sand eyes."

A snake slithered out of the foliage from the tower. "Lord Naruto."

"Asia." Naruto went to a knee and held out an arm for the little snake. "What are you doing out here?"

"Messsssage from your mother and Anko."

The Oto ninja were on their feet and gathered around.

"Report to tower. Sssscrub misssssion." The little asp hissed.

"Well, that's that." Naruto said. "Thank you Asia." He stroked the snake's head. "I'll make sure nee-chan gets you some mice."

"Thank you Naruto, you are kind."

The snake dismissed itself and Naruto looked at the Oto group. "Well, you heard the orders. Uchiha is out of our hands. Head to the tower."

Kabuto stopped him. "I'm afraid we didn't get a heaven scroll Naruto-sama." He said.

Naruto looked at the others. "Anyone got a spare?"

Shakes of head and Naruto groaned. "And the only teams left are in Dark Territory. Wonderful."

Kabuto straightened. "We will go on and get a scroll."

"We could help…" Naruto began.

"No, Lady Tsunade would…not be pleased. Our team will do it alone and join you as soon as possible. Go to the tower Naruto-sama."

Naruto narrowed his eyes then sighed. "Very well Kabuto. Don't die, my sister would be most displeased."

Kin and Haku snorted and Temari shook her head as well.

After dividing up the supplies to rearm Kabuto and the others, the six genin entered the tower while the last Oto team headed off towards something far more dangerous.

XX

Naruto and the others opened the scrolls and were greeted by Tsunade and Anko. They were ushered to a side room where Orochimaru and Jiraiya was waiting.

"Where's the other team?" Orochimaru asked getting to his feet.

"They didn't acquire a scroll yet. They did run into another team of Natas's freaks." Naruto said.

They reported everything and Orochimaru did not look happy.

"And with them all in Dark Territory, anything can happen." Orochimaru hissed. "He's after the Uchiha?"

"Yes, he's admitted as much as did the one called Kano."

Naruto looked at the others and turned around. "I'm going…"

"No." Tsunade, Anko and Orochimaru said at the same time.

"We need to stay here."

"But what about…" Naruto started to complain.

"We need to trust their abilities." Orochimaru said sadly. "Konoha is watching us carefully. If you go charging back out there…"

Naruto spun and kicked a chair across the room. "Damn it Uncle, Natas is out there. Kankuro, Kabuto and Dosu are going to get annihilated."

"We need to trust them Naruto." Orochimaru said. "I hate it as well, but right now we can't go running around like a leaf nin with one of Jiraiya's stupid books. We need to play smart and keep what we know close. Sarutobi has admitted that many in Konoha would like nothing more than to kill you."

"Fucking fox." Naruto muttered resting a hand on his stomach.

He looked at Anko who looked unsettled as well. They remembered Natas and how strong he was.

XX

"Bad idea." Kankuro muttered as they leapt from branch to branch. "Did I mention this was a stupid idea?" he asked louder.

Kabuto sighed and adjust his glasses. "Numerous times. But we have our mission." He said.

"Abort." Kankuro said.

"Too late, we're committed." Dosu admitted. "We're nearly there."

Kankuro sighed. "This has clusterfuck written all over it." He muttered fingering the kunai Naruto and Temari had armed him with.

"There." Kabuto said as they landed on a branch. Down in a clearing they saw The Uchiha's team laid to waste. Natas was holding the Uchiha up by his throat.

"What should we do?" Kankuro asked.

"How about die?"

the three Oto nin scattered as Kano landed with a grin, his knife buried deep into the branch where they'd been a second before.

"We have no quarrel with you." Kabuto said. "We just need a scroll to enter the tower. You kicking the shit out of Konoha is none of our business." The usually quiet medic said. He was nervous. The amount of killing intent coming from the clearing was at levels nearly making them sick, even at this distance.

"You killed our comrades." Kano said as he licked the blade of his knife.

"They attacked us, we have not quarrel and want none." Dosu said.

"Oh you got a quarrel mate. Cyrax hates loosing those he considers clan."

The oto three scattered again, as the acid net slammed into the tree and started to dissolve the bark, scorching the tree.

Not good. Kabuto thought seeing another nin join the knife wielder. A woman wearing an outfit similar to Anko's with green hot pants and halter top and a mask joined them, she was holding a staff.

"About time you joined us Jade." Kano snarked. "You leave us with all the work."

"Poor baby." She said tossing her long black hair over her shoulder with a snap of her head. "Natas says leave one alive to deliver a message to Uzumaki." She said holding up a scroll. She pointed. "Leave that one. Kill the other two."

Oh shit.

XX

Natas smirked as Sub-Zero shattered the pink haired girl into hundreds of pieces and the Uchiha's other teammate was burnt alive by Scorpion.

He looked at the Uchiha in his grasp. "Don't worry boy. Your suffering is about to end. I just want your eyes. Even without the sharingan activated, I can use them, Uchiha DNA after all will be valuable to the highest bidder soon." Natas paused. "I suppose we'll need more genetic material." He snapped his fingers and another ninja appeared, she wore the same marks as Sub-Zero. "Frost. Take him to the doctor. Once he has all he needs, kill him and dispose of him."

The female ninja like the other two was silent as she froze Sasuke Uchiha in a block of ice up to his neck and then vanished in a blast of cold air.

He looked over his shoulder as Jade, Kano and Cyrax disposed of the Oto-nin. He considered killing the other Konoha nin, but they were like frightened rabbits hiding in the brush.

"Let's go. I wish to see how Naruto-kun handles the next round."

Natas and his team leapt away, the sign of slaughter all around. In the bushes Team 8, Team 9 and Team 10 were being sick at the wholesale slaughter they'd just witnessed, too afraid from the Killing Intent to even move to help Team 7.

Neji Hyuga the first able to move saw the Oto team and found a survivor amidst the carnage. He saw the scroll stuffed into the Nin's clothes and read the name.

**Uzumaki**

It was a name Neji would remember. It was a name he would blame for the slaughter here in the forest. It was a name he'd report to the Hokage as soon as possible.

**AN: Well, second round comes to a close next chapter. What does Natas have in store for the Uchiha? Which Oto nin survived? Who will be facing who? Find out next time on the Little Sannin.**


	16. Chapter 16

The Little Sannin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the related characters, I just am borrowing them for my own delusions. **

Chapter 16

"Pardon the intrusion Lord Orochimaru. The Hokage requests your presence." A chunin said after opening the door.

"Tell the Sandaime I will be there shortly." Orochimaru said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Naruto muttered.

"Stow it gaki." Jiraiya said. "Everything is fine."

"No its not Ero-pop. Kabuto and the others should have made it back by now." Naruto said.

"Anko, stay with your brother and the others. Dobe, come with me." Orochimaru said.

"What about me?" Tsunade asked.

"Protect them hime." Orochimaru whispered to her. "Naruto's right, something feels off."

She nodded as she pulled out a deck of cards. "Anyone for poker?"

XX

Orochimaru lookeid at the escort he and Jiraiya picked up. His personal guard, along with nearly twenty ANBU.

"Something is wrong here." He hissed.

Jiraiya said nothing, but Orochimaru noted the serious look in his friends eyes. "Trap?" the Toad sage asked.

"Not from Sarutobi-sensei." Orochimaru said.

"Danzo?"

The Otokage snorted. "That old warhorse is on the run. I doubt he'd mess with us now."

"The council then?" Jiraiya suggested.

"And start a war?"

Orochimaru signaled Jirobo. "Make sure Kimimaro stays close to Naruto." He hissed.

"Already done milord. Sakon and Ukon want to know if we should kill any of the ANBU?"

Orochimaru shook his head. "Not right now. Their just watching. I'm sure the Hokage has an explanation for this."

The powerhouse of the Sound Four fell back. They reached the tower and entered, ignoring the secretary they entered the Hokage's office.

"Orochi, Jiraiya, come in, come in."

Once they were and seated the Third sighed as he took his own seat. "I have some disturbing news. Several Genin teams were killed in the Forest by an outside force."

"We were made aware of them by our Genin teams who managed to avoid them." Orochimaru said.

"Not all of them I'm afraid."

"What? What do you…" Jiraiya paused. "Kankuro? Kabuto? Dosu?"

"I'm afraid two of them are dead and third is in critical condition. The man who did this called himself Natas…"

Orochimaru closed his eyes. "Which one survived?"

"Kabuto Yakushi, and that's due to a bloodline he's got for rapid healing." The Third said. "Natas and his team arrived in the tower, but there were other witnesses. A Genin team saw what happened. They witnessed the death of two Konoha genin and a kidnapping of a third."

"We're sorry to hear this, but what does this have to do with us Sarutobi. We need to check on our Genin…"

"A scroll was left with the survivor." The Hokage said holding up a bloodstained scroll.

"It was addressed to Naruto Uzumaki, but the Genin that found them opened it. He believes that Naruto is responsible for what happened."

"Figures, the gaki's not even there and Konoha blames him."

"Natas left a message. He wants Naruto to participate in the Chunin exams, no pulling him out. He wants to see how strong he is, and if Naruto can win, he will return our stolen Genin to us unharmed."

"He lies." Orochimaru said.

"We have no choice but to believe him. You must keep Naruto in the tournament and not pull your Genin out."

"Unacceptable. I am not risking my son, for a Genin of Konoha because some psychopath wants to play games."

"The genin in question is Sasuke Uchiha. If you don't aid us, the Council will see this as collaboration…"

"We have no treaty with Konoha, so why should we care what those bastards who if I remember correctly ordered assassination missions on our son." Orochimaru said cutting him off.

"Really sensei, you think we don't know what's going on around here? The under the table missions by the council, the back room dealings for kidnappings." Jiraiya said.

"Your former teammates are still in contact with Danzo and they influence the civilian council, even though they were stripped of their titles the last time we were here." Orochimaru continued.

"We will mention this to Naruto and allow him to make an informed decision." Orochimaru said.

Jiraiya stood. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a genin to check on. I'll let Tsunade and the others know." Jiraiya stood and left.

The two kage's looked across the desk at one another. "Orochi…"

"Save it Sarutobi-sensei. I will not endanger my people, not for Konoha. The Uchiha is your problem."

He stood. "Be careful of Natas and his freaks. They are as strong as any of the Sannin."

Sarutobi paled. "All of them?"

"In their own ways. Each of them has powers that put the kekkei genkai of Konoha to shame."

"Explain…please."

"One of his lieutenants is called Sub-Zero. The most we've been able to gather on him is he's a cryomancer. He controls ice like none before. His co-lieutenant is called Scorpion. He's got some sort of symbiotic spear, he also seems to manipulate fire and can't be killed."

"What?"

"I saw members of the Akatsuki attack him. The first to die were the immortals Hidan and Zetsu. They fell to one man, if that's what we can call him. Naruto at the start of the exams sent word back that they were de-aged."

"I'm getting too old for this shit." Sarutobi muttered.

XX

The Oto nin filled the hospital after Jiraiya told them of the death of Kankuro and Dosu and the critical condition of Kabuto.

Gaara's sand swirled around him angrily. "They will pay." He kept repeating.

Temari was holding onto Naruto sobbing at the loss of her sibling.

Kin and Haku were with Anko, trying to keep her from going out alone and hunting.

Tsunade and Shizune were in the room with Kabuto now while Jiraiya had left after seeing his student. The look on his face was rage.

Kimimaro stood near Naruto, his eyes in motion as he looked for a threat.

"We should never have let them go alone." Naruto said as Temari's sobs lessened. "Its my fault."

"No." Temari said looking up at him.

"Temari, I was in overall field command." Naruto said. He looked at the others. "We're going to do this. But we'll do this smart." He said.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Ryu said.

"Noted. Kaa-san said there is a preliminary before the third round. If you feel you can't do this, withdraw now. There will be nothing said."

"What are you going to do?" Haku asked from next to Anko.

"I will continue on. I need to see what Natas has planed." Naruto informed them.

The others wasted no time in stating their intentions to continue on as well.

"Bro?" Anko said, her voice cold, nearly emotionless now.

"What?"

"If you meet up with any of his freaks…kill them…kill them all."

XX

The last day came and went and the last teams entered the tower. Hayate gave the speech, and two of the Konoha Genin teams gave up, they saw what happened in the forest, and with Sub-Zero and Scorpion standing there, they didn't think they could pass.

Neji Hyuga, TenTen and Rock Lee stayed in it for Konoha. For Oto, Naruto, Temari, Gaara, and Ryu stayed in. Kin and Haku pulled out after a look from Tsunade.

Natas pulled out as well surprising everyone. Scorpion and Sub-Zero remained.

"Well since we are down to nine, we shall then move on to the final round without the need of preliminary round." Hayate said seeing what was left.

"You will have one month to prepare. In times past this used to be a one on one tournament, but this year we are going to do something different." Hayate coughed several times before speaking again.

"In one months time we shall have a come as you are battle royal until the last two remain where they will battle to declare the winner."

"So will there only be one Chunin?" one of the Konoha Genin asked from the back.

"No. this is an evaluation of abilities and skills." Hayate said.

"I wish you all well, and we shall reconvene in one month's time."

As they were leaving, many of the Konoha Genin were giving those that had remained in a wide berth.

Naruto smirked as he passed the Hyuga girl and gave her a wink, which caused her to gasp and turn red.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" her teammate with the dog asked.

Naruto chuckled and kept walking. Kin, Haku and Temari all glared at the girl as they passed her by.

The message to her was clear.

Stay away from my/our Naruto-kun bitch!

Natas watched with a smirk. Good. Good. Soon you shall come to me Naruto. Konoha will sacrifice you to me to get their Uchiha back. I am quite afraid that he won't survive however.

He laughed as he faded into the shadows, his laugh echoing off the arena's walls.

**AN: Next time we do some training, and Naruto gets a date. Next time on Little Sannin.**


	17. Chapter 17

The Little Sannin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the related characters, I just am borrowing them for my own delusions. **

Chapter 17

"Naruto-kun?" Haku said sticking her head in his room only to find him gone.

She checked the other rooms with no success.

"Lady Tsunade,"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do you know where Naruto-kun is?"

The Oto nin's were not amused.

XX

"You know, this can be considered kidnapping."

Kakashi Hatake looked at the blond tied to the pole, his lone eye shaped like a U.

"Forgive me for the way our meeting is going, but I had need to speak with you, and while I think I nearly convinced Lady Tsunade to allow me to speak with you, but it would have been supervised."

Naruto snorted, his hands forming pure chakra blades as he began to slice his bonds.

"I do believe I said you had nothing I wanted to hear."

Kakashi shrugged. "Be that as it may." He sat down across from Naruto. "I did you a disservice the day you were born."

"I know. Kaa-san told me how the village treated me on the day the Kyuubi attacked after my own father sealed the nine-tailed fox inside of me."

Kakashi looked down. "My only apology is that I was not in the right frame of mind after hearing the death of my sensei and his wife. I was filled with grief and it controlled my actions."

Naruto shrugged a shoulder. "If that is all, I have things to do."

"No, its not all." Kakashi said. "There are things your need to know. Things I can tell you about your father…"

"Hatake-san, let me be blunt. Ero-sannin has taught me everything my father knew, he's told me about my parents. There is nothing you can say that will surprise me."

Kakashi looked at him and was about to respond when the wall exploded in and a pissed off Tsunade led the way. Behind her were several kunoichi.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?" Hatake asked in a moment of clarity.

"Better believe it bub." Naruto muttered watching as the girls he knew proceeded to turn the Konoha Jonin into a frozen, pummeled, pincushion with bruises, before a pissed of Slug Sannin punch sent him flying across Konoha into the Hokage monument.

Said females then turned to the bound Naruo who deactivated his chakra blades.

"Ladies…Kaa-san." He said.

"You are in big trouble mister." His mother said.

"It's not my fault." Naruto said hoping to forego any repercussions.

XX

Naruto looked at the bonds. "You know, not that I wouldn't object to being tied to the bed, but I usually pictured it with less clothes and only one girl."

Kin and Haku blushed while Temari snorted. "What can we say we want you." The fan user said with a perfectly straight face.

"Kimimaro was not happy he lost you." Kin said.

"Come on, ladies…I didn't go with Hatake willingly. He was in here when I entered and shushined us away and had me hog tied before I could say boo."

"Which was stupid of him considering that Natas kidnapped the Uchiha." Temari said.

"Will you please untie me?" Naruto asked.

Haku reached for it, but Anko entered. "Nope."

"Nee-chan!"

"I'm trying to think of a reason not to use the handcuff jutsu to bind you to me until we're out of this hell hole."

"Its not that bad." Haku said.

"Girlie, if I had a choice between living here or in hell, I'd rent this place out and live in hell." Anko said.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Uncle O is meeting with the Konoha council right now. they want us to hand you over to them so they can trade you for the Uchiha."

Naruto snorted.

"And where is Kaa-san?"

"She is having words with Hatake…I think she was about to give him a full exam."

Naruto winced.

"And Ero-pop?"

"Where else?" Anko asked with a smirk.

"He never changes." Naruto said with a sigh. "Now, let me go. If its as bad as you say, having me loose to defend myself would be the right course of action."

Anko sighed and nodded. Haku released him and as she was leaning over him, she shot him a grin and kissed him.

"HEY!" three voices lanced out. A pissed off Anko was kicking the girls from the room, while Temari and Kin were yelling about unfair.

Naruto smirked as Anko slammed the door after herding the last kunoichi from the room.

"You know Anko-nee-chan, you can't keep girls away from me forever." Naruto said rubbing his wrists.

"Want to bet?"

"I'm not kaa-san, I actually have luck." Naruto fired back.

Anko grabbed a chair, spun it around and straddled it. "Kidding aside, I'm curious which one will get thru and claim you."

Naruto laughed. "Maybe it's a Konoha kunoichi? I saw a Hyuga I could get to faint or blush with a look and a wink."

"Stay away from the Konoha crowd. You have three girls that will kill for you already."

Naruto smiled. "So, your saying make a harem with them?"

Anko sighed. "You know, I believe it would take all three to keep you out of trouble."

"Its not my fault everyone wants me." Naruto said with an innocent look.

Anko snorted.

"You okay?" Naruto asked. Anko shot him a look.

"I know how you feel about Kabuto. You don't need to pretend with me sis."

Anko looked away. "I want the bastard who did that to him." She admitted. "Even with his advanced healing factor, he's in critical."

"We'll get 'em. I promise you. Natas and his freaks will pay."

Anko nodded, blinking several times to clear her eyes. "Don't take stupid risks."

"Its me." Naruto said.

"That's what I'm talking about."

The siblings sat in silence for a while. "Why did Kaa-san want Haku and Kin out of the finals?" Naruto asked.

Anko sighed. "I'll be the first to admit, Haku is damn scary, especially with those ice mirrors. But she wants them to be fully rested in case Natas tries something. Haku is the best defense we have against Sub-Zero."

Naruto was twitching his foot.

"You want to go train?" Anko asked.

"Hell yes."

Neither could sit still for long and being cooped up in the hotel was driving them insane.

Naruto pinned a note to the bed and they shushined away.

XX

Kimimaro sighed as he watched the siblings spar. He'd followed them and he had to admit to himself he was amazed they stayed in one place for so long. Anko needed to vent about what happened to Kabuto, and Naruto's energetic ways left no room for him to be confined without millions in property damage.

"Why the fuck are they all the goddamn way out in the middle of bum fuck nowhere?" Tayuya asked leaning against a tree.

Kimimaro remained quiet. He knew of the Sound Four, Tayuya would be the best beside himself to protect Naruto from outside harm.

The explosion below showed the siblings laughing as more explosions sounded around them.

"That is some fucked up shit." The red head muttered.

"It is how they bond." The bone user said.

"Hmph."

They watched as Naruto altered between six different fighting styles, Anko's own Hebi style keeping her in motion as they went to pure taijutsu. "He is cute…if you're into that shit you know."

Kimimaro sighed. "Can you be quiet for five minutes."

"Fuck no. Ooooh. Blondie's got moves. Wonder if I should get me some as his fan club isn't around."

Kimimaro sighed. The amount of girls seeking the blond was growing. When I swore to protect him, who knew it would become like this.

"SHIT!" he looked at Tayuya's curse and saw the blond flying at them at high speed.

Before he could move, the red head was leaping from the tree and catching the blond.

They landed with a thump.

Naruto looked at his savior. "Hey Tay-chan. What did you do that for?"

"What the fuck do you mean what did I do that for shitstain? You would have bounced off that tree broken in two you dumbass."

Anko was there. "You okay bro?"

"Yeah. Tay-chan said I would have bounced."

Anko shrugged. "Whoops?"

Both laughed.

"Crazy fuckers."

Kimimaro above sighed. Too close.

XX

Anko and Kimimaro watched from the shadows. "I can't believe she asked him out."

Kimimaro remained silent.

"I mean, the most abrasive of the lot, froze when he turned those big blue eyes on her after she'd caught him and she stuttered like a schoolgirl." Anko continued.

Kimimaro remained quiet, his eyes watching the pair at the ramen stand eating and talking. Tayuya was still her abrasive and vulgar self, but it didn't bother Naruto. He was talking about a fight from the forest and gesturing about with his chopsticks.

"This is going to cause trouble." The leader of the Sound Five said.

"Bah. It'll just make the competition tighter. I know they'll all want to take him out now."

Kimimaro shot her a side look. "You actually want one of them to date him?"

"Hell yeah. I just enjoy putting them all thru the wringer. I want to make sure their dedicated to my little brother."

Kimimaro sighed. "I should rotate her off Naruto's detail if she's going to have an emotional attachment."

"Like hell you will." Anko said. "She'll fight to protect him that much more, and you'll be able to sleep more than two and a half hours without waking up and worrying about him."

Kimimaro sighed. "I failed twice already. Natas and his team got too close and Hatake kidnapped him from under our noses."

"Your allowed to make mistakes. Just learn from them. Besides, Naruto thinks your one of the best ninja we have."

"And who is the best?"

"Me." Anko said with a grin. Her eyes narrowed. "Oh-ho."

They watched as Tayuya used the excuse of Naruto having ramen on his chin to steal a kiss.

"Is that tongue? And I thought Haku's stolen kiss was something…come up for air you two." She muttered as Tayuya was like a pirate and plundered Naruto's mouth.

"Any time now." Anko said.

They watched the red head spin Naruto's stool and straddle him. "Okay, that's enough."

Anko vanished with a shushin and reappeared behind the pair. "Time out." She said and grabbed the foul mouthed kunoichi who started swearing the minute her mouth was separated forcefully from Naruto's.

Said blond was in a daze, a grin formed on his lips as he stared off into space.

Kimimaro sighed as Tayuya was getting inventive with her words and descriptions. He didn't know what an elephant was, but he was certain it wouldn't fit in the area she was telling Anko to put it.

**AN: Another day, another dollar. Sorry I didn't post this last time with the others, it wasn't done before I went camping. And as there was no electricity at our site, I wasn't able to make more before I got home. So here it is a week late and only one chapter. Sorry folks. (I hate camping. Bugs, tents and no power)**


	18. Chapter 18

The Little Sannin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the related characters, I just am borrowing them for my own delusions. **

Chapter 18

"HE DID WHAT?"

Anko snickered as Haku, Kin and Temari rounded and glared at Tayuya who smirked and made a kiss-kiss face before leaving to continue her guard duty.

Naruto however wasn't as lucky as three pairs of eyes focused on him.

The feeling of being trapped became stronger as the gathered girls took a step towards him.

Naruto looked around in a panic and his prayers were answered.

"Hey, gaki, want to…" Jiraiya entered the room, he was grabbed by the arm as Naruto dragged him out.

"Yes. Kami, whatever it is. Get me out of here." He dragged his father like figure from the room.

Jiraiya looked at him. "what was that about?"

"Er, lets just say I owe you one and it'll be I keep Kaa-san off your back while you work on your next book." Naruto said as they walked the corridor.

Jiraiya smiled at the pass he'd just gotten. "What did you want Ero-pop?"

"What? Oh that. You want to listen to the bullshit that the Konoha council is trying to get Orochi-teme to agree to?"

"Does Anko like dango?" Naruto asked back with a grin.

XX

(Council Chambers-Konoha)

"You will surrender Naruto Uzumaki to us or…"

"Or what?" Orochimaru asked quirking an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. "You seem to think Otogakure answers to you. I am the kage of…"

"Oto is not recognized as a power in the nations. You have no right to call yourself Kage." A councilor snapped.

"Do you really want to piss me off more elders? Oto is not answerable to Konoha. "Fine, as the dually appointed leader of Otogakure I deny your request of the transfer of Uzumaki Naruto to your oh so scrupulous hands." Orochimaru said with as much sarcasm as he could.

"You have no…"

"Elder, you best not finish that sentence. Orochimaru said. "The Sannin legally adopted Naruto, he is ours, and you bunch of old farts can kiss my baby smooth pale ass. I will destroy this village before I hand over my boy to a bunch of traitors who did nothing but try and kill him over the years."

He looked at Sarutobi. "I am sorry, but due to actions of your council Lord Hokage, I am hereby withdrawing my remaining teams and we are leaving…"

"You can't do that!" several voices called out.

"Why not?" Orochimaru asked crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"You would condemn Sasuke Uchiha for the sake of the demon?" Homura, one of the Hokage's former teammates asked.

"The Uchiha means nothing to me." Orochimaru said. "You all seem to forget once again, I am the 'Leader' of Otogakre, and not part of Konoha. Because of your lax security measures, two of my genin are dead and a third is in critical condition."

Of course our plan was to apply the seals and remove the sharingan from said Uchiha and destroying Konoha's biggest bullshit kekkai genkai.

Orochimaru while a prodigy, believed in hard work. The Sharingan was a shortcut and he'd hated it when he was younger and as leader of his own Hidden Village he saw it as a danger, thus the plan to remove it.

But now Natas has it, and he wants Naruto to compete in the finals. That alone is sending danger warnings up my spine. Tsunade's gone mental and Kimimaro has the Sound Five rotating their shifts between protecting me and protecting Naruto.

"Orochimaru."

Sarutobi said calmly while he lit his pipe. "What will it take for you to keep your teams in the Chunin Exam?"

Orochimaru pretended to think it over. He knew Naruto would take part, despite the knockdown drag out argument with his mother, Naruto was not giving up.

He wants to show them what the son of a Sannin can do. Mentally smiling he allowed his serpentine eyes to drift over the council of Konoha.

Bastards don't deserve to live. I am so tempted to declare war on Konoha just for their stupidity about Naruto. (sigh) but Tsu-hime has said we are to be on our best behavior.

"You have nothing we of the Hidden Sound want." Orochimaru said finally.

"Lord Orochimaru." Hiashi Hyuga called.

"What of an alliance by marriage." The Hyuga clan leader said. Hiashi had spoken with his daughter who told him of her…reaction to the blond Oto-nin. To the rest of Konoha and the Hyuga council he seemed to be cold and uncaring about his eldest daughter, but with in the walls of his own estate he loved his daughter and talked with her often, the deception they put up for the others that he was an uncaring bastard was for her protection.

"Between?" Orochimaru asked. Ukon had spied on Naruto during the exam and told him how the Hyuga heiress had reacted. And how the other girls reacted to her as well. He thought with a mental smirk.

"Naruto Uzumaki and my daughter Hinata. It would form an alliance between Oto and Konoha…and between the Sannin and the Hyuga."

Orochimaru cocked his head. "I will need to speak with Naruto and Tsunade. I will not force a marriage upon him, no matter the political reason behind it." And I will not hand any kind of control of Naruto into Konoha's hands.

XX

Naruto listened as his adopted uncle spoke to the council of Konoha. Man, they have way to much power for a body that is supposed to advise the Hokage and do his paperwork. The blond thought. He nearly choked on air as the Hyuga mentioned marriage.

WHAT? I'm too YOUNG! Naruto mentally rallied, and next to him he could feel Jiraiya shake with his restrained laughter. Shushining away he left the Toad Sannnin under the genjutsu and appeared on the Hokage Monument.

Jiraiya appeared moments later. "What's wrong?"

"Uncle Orochi's going to have to make the marriage." The blond said.

"What? Gaki, he's going to think about it." Jiraiya said.

Naruto stood atop the image of the Fourth Hokage looking out over Konoha. "He'll think about it, but I…I already know that in order to get what he wants for later on, he's going to marry me to the Hyuga girl…don't get me wrong, she's cute in that mousy type of shy girl way that makes me think she's going to be a wildcat in the bedroom…"

Naruto smirked at the look on his adopted father figures face. "Pervert." He muttered. "And I know he's going to do everything possible in the marriage contract to limit Konoha's contact with me, but it will happen." He smiled. "I wonder why the Hyuga leader even suggested it."

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked surprised at this. "Uncle Orochi knew there would be a political marriage somewhere down the road. We talked about it before we left Oto. He thought he would have to be the one to bring it up or hint around it. The Hyuga brought it up meaning there is something he wants."

"You're getting too good at this gaki." Jiraiya said shaking his head.

"What do you expect ero-pop. I've been trained by the legendary three since before I could walk. Add in what Auntie Zune teaches me, Kimimaro, and his four…"

Jiraiya smirked. "Along what your prospective girlfriends teach you…"

Naruto blushed, then paled. "Oh Kami…what am I going to do about them?"

"Gaki, your thinking like a regular ninja." Jiraiya said with a huge grin.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya put an arm over the blond teens shoulders and gave him a lecherous grin. "I mean, as the last Uzumaki and Namikaze, as well as our child you fall under clan restoration laws. Heh, You my boy get to have numerous wives, minimum of four."

Naruto closed his eyes. "Kaa-san's going to kill me."

Jiraiya laughed as he started to explain to Naruto his ultimate defense of the chakra shield and how to land after one of Tsunade's thunderous hits.

XX

"Spill"

Tayuya found herself surrounded on three sides and her back to the wall. Kin, Haku and Temari were all armed, two with senbon needles and the other blond was holding bladed battle fans closed.

"Spill what dyke?" Tayuya said and found a senbon needle buried in the wall a centimeter from her head, the coldness of it told her it was Haku.

"You think you can kiss Naruto and get away with it?" Kin said.

"Your supposed to protect him, not molest him." Temari said as she snapped open a blade fan and held it inches from the red heads neck. "He's mine."

"Hell no he's not bitch. After the reaction on got while sitting in his lap as we kissed he's definitely interested in me, and not some bitch that blows, a weak flute player and icicle. You three our out of the running and our next date, I'm going to claim him."

"There won't be a next date you foul mouthed whore!" Kin snarled.

"Yeah? And what do you think you and your skinny ass can do to stop it? Unlike you three, I've actually felt what he's packing and let me say its long, its hard and with his stamina, it will be a ride of a lifetime."

Ice formed on the wall behind her and she looked to see Haku's eyes white and frost forming in her hair.

Temari went into a battle stance.

Before anything else could be done, the four kunoichi were wrapped in sand and their eyes went to the door where Gaara stood not looking happy. "Lady Tsunade and Lord Orochimaru wish to see you four. I suggest you cool your loins."

"And why the fuck should we do that sandy?" Tayuya asked.

"Because it has to deal with Naruto, and I don't think Lady Tsunade is in the best of moods as she isn't drinking and Shizune isn't in the room."

Four sets of eyes widened. "Anko is retrieving Lord Jiraiya and Naruto right now. whatever this is, it isn't good."

Gaara walked away, the sand around them dissolving and following him like a lost puppy.

"I didn't know he could talk so much." Tayuya said.

"He usually doesn't. he and Naruto seem to communicate with looks and grunts." Kin admitted. "However its gotten better. That's the most he's said without Naruto prompting him." Kin said as she slipped her senbon away.

Temari looked at where her brother had gone before she slipped the battle fans away. "We better go. Whatever has Lady Tsunade mad isn't good, and it always centers around Naruto.

**AN: zoom. The Oto Kunoichi learn of the marriage, The Hyuga's visit, and we see what Natas is doing. (maybe) next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

The Little Sannin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the related characters, I just am borrowing them for my own delusions. **

Chapter 19

"You're joking, right?"

Orochimaru looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course he's joking Naruto-kun." Haku said. Kin and the others looked at the Sannin slash leader of Otogakure, their gazes telling him he better be joking.

"Its no joke…" Orochimaru began, but he leapt aside as Tsunade's fist took out the wall he'd been leaning against. "I told you never. My uncle and grandfather never wanted those laws, they were passed by stupid civilians looking for ways to marry into the clans."

"Hime, please…" Jiraiya began.

"Don't hime me you bastard. You know how I feel about that. Its one thing for Naruto to date several girls, but there will be only ONE FUCKING WIFE! And she sure as hell isn't going to be some slip of a girl he's never met other than in passing."

Haku, Kin, Temari and Tayuya were sharing looks and similar thoughts. Naruto was looking at Gaara who Naruto would swear was laughing behind his sand armor, while the sand kept the face impassive."

Orochimaru sighed. "I swore I would talk with Naruto, I did…"

"He's not doing it. Fuck your agenda Orochimaru." Tsunade said. Many thought Tayuya had a foul mouth, they were never around Tsunade when she was well and truly pissed off, those that were didn't remember likely due to the concussion from her finger flick of doom ™.

"Hime, I understand, and I wouldn't…" Orochimaru was saying, but Tsunade wasn't in the mood to be placated. "Damn right you won't. You march your pale skinny ass back there and tell the Hyuga's and the rest of those old bastards they can take the Hokage Monument and shove it…"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"WHAT?"

The door slipped open and Sakon opened the door. "Sorry to interrupt, but there is a small group of Hyuga's at the door asking to see Naruto-sama and Lord Orochimaru."

Tsunade growled and her eyes locked on Orochimaru.

"Thank you Sakon. Put them in the waiting room and have tea prepared." Orochimaru said.

The door slid shut.

"Oh you are not fucking…"

"Tsunade." Orochimaru said, his voice even. "As I said, I am not forcing Naruto to do anything." His serpent like eyes rested on the blond.

"Force no, but put a guilt trip you would." Tsunade looked at her adopted son. "Naru-kun, don't do this out of duty. Your uncle is playing a game, and I for one don't like it."

Naruto looked straight ahead, his gaze not meeting any of the girls who all were looking at him as a hawk watches a mouse. "I know Uncle Orochi is playing a large scale game of living shogi. Its his vice, like yours is drinking and gambling and Ero-pop's is peeping on the women's baths."

Six growls filled the room and Naruto knew Shizune was with the others. Jiraiya's whimper told him he knew he was a dead man walking.

"However, while the game is in play, we should use every means. I'm not saying I'll agree to this marriage, but…"

"Naruto-kun no." Haku said first, her hand touching his forearm. Temari, Tayuya, and Kin all put hands on his arm or shoulder.

Orochimaru stood. "I will go and speak with the Hyuga's." he smiled at Tsunade who was on her feet.

"And you will tell them that Naruto isn't going to marry. First off he's too young, and secondly…" she looked at the four girls, "He's already got a prospective girlfriend."

Naruto looked at the four girls who were giving him the "LOOK" and he shuddered. "I'll come with you to disappoint the Hyuga's Uncle." He said and was out the door, Jiraiya's laugh chasing after him, which was soon cut off as Jiraiya made a new skylight in the room thanks to a Tsunade packed punch.

XX

"Thank you for meeting with us Lord Orochimaru." Hiashi Hyuga said once Orochimaru was seated across from him and his daughter. Naruto took a seat near his adopted uncle and his eyes on the pale eyed girl from the exam.

"I have spoken with my nephew…" Orochimaru began, but Hiashi held up a hand. "Please, before you deny me this chance to save my daughter, allow me to speak."

Orochimaru nodded. He had a feeling that the Hyuga was looking for more than he said in the council chambers.

"May I speak freely here Lord Orochimaru?" Hiashi asked.

"You may. Naruto has my confidence and if a person gets past the Sound Five, well I'm well away of the amount of damage that could take." The Snake Sannin said with a smirk.

Hiashi looked at his daughter. "I wouldn't force a marriage on my daughter either. I ask, I beg of you however to take her to Oto. The Hyuga Elders wish to mark her, even though she is eldest, they find her lacking due to her kindness to others."

Orochimaru scowled. "And you allow them to continue to have power?"

Hiashi sighed. "Much has changed since the Sannin were in Konoha. Clan councils have more power than clan heads, and the village council that once was only and advisory role to the Hokage now wield power that could upset his."

Orochimaru sighed. "Sarutobi-sensei mentioned this in our private talks." He said softly.

"You know what the council wants with…the boy." Hiashi said, his eyes landing on Naruto who gave a lopsided grin. "They can try."

"Like your father…" Hiashi muttered.

Orochimaru laughed. "Minato was a character." He looked at the girl who was looking at his adopted nephew and he chuckled.

"What will you have me do Hiashi? I won't force a marriage…and Tsunade would kill any who tried."

Hiashi nodded at this. "I would ask for…"

"Pardon." Naruto said. "What of Gaara?"

Orochimaru looked at the blond and Hiashi frowned at the interruption. "What do you mean?" the Hyuga head asked.

"My teammate, and best friend Gaara is the son of the current Kazekage. He is also a Oto Genin. If you want a mock hand fasting, what better security than that of a current kage?" Naruto sighed. "Besides, I have enough trouble with four girls, if I were to even pretend to do this, I'd be killed by one of them before Kaa-san could even lift a finger."

Orochimaru had to admit his nephew was right. The four girls that surround him would kill. He looked at the Hyuga Heiress who looked down. "Hm. What you say is correct, and with Gaara she would not only have the protection of Oto, but of Suna as well."

Hiashi nodded.

"And when you clean your clan up, she can do as she pleases." Orochimaru continued.

Naruto stood. "I'll go and speak with Gaara…" he paused and looked at Hinata. "Lady Hyuga, would you like to meet him?"

She twitched and fiddled her fingers together and after a look to her father she nodded.

The two adults watched them retreat.

"You've done a wonderful job in raising him." Hiashi said.

"That task was Tsunade's. I'm just the dotting uncle who taught him cool jutsu's and how to make poisons." Orochimaru said.

"You've all raised him. I bet he hasn't shown a tenth of his skills." Hiashi said.

"You are right. Of course its an argument between us which of us he's going to replace as a Sannin when the time comes."

"Retiring?" Hiashi asked with a grin.

"Well I am the leader of Oto. Jiraiya wants to work on his books and Tsunade…" he shook his head.

"Naruto and Anko we've raised to succeed us." He finally said. "We've taught them both all we know, and we've tried to teach them right and wrong."

Hiashi was quiet as he thought. "I always wonder how things would have turned out if Naruto had been raised in Konoha."

Orochimaru snorted. "He'd either be a cold emotionless weapon, an idiot, or dead."

"You really don't see Konoha doing well for him do you?"

"Hiashi, since the day he was born and the Kyuubi sealed in him, he had numerous assassination attempts, one of which was his fathers own pupil. His return here for the Exams has been nothing but looks of hatred."

Hiashi bowed his head. He remembered Minato, and from what he could see, his son, raised by the Sannin would surpass him in every way, including in ways of the heart.

XX

Naruto had to laugh at the look on his friends face when he'd locked him and Hinata in the same room and told them to get to know one another after he explained the plan.

"Your in a good mood Naruto-kun." Haku said appearing our of an ice mirror.

"I am Haku-chan. Just introduced Gaara to his future bride and locked the door with a time delay seal."

Haku looked back at the room. "Isn't that your room as well Naruto-kun?" the ice mistress asked.

"Oh…yeah." He scratched the back of his head and looked back sheepishly.

Haku chuckled. "Come with me." She said and created an ice mirror and pulled him in just as Kin and Tayuya came around the corner.

"THAT BITCH!"

XX

"Haku-chan?" Naruto said as they appeared atop the Hokage monument. His question was cut short as Haku leaned in and kissed him.

Time stopped for Naruto as the girl in his arms pressed in closer, her kiss short circuiting his mind and kick started his libido.

XX

(Elsewhere)

"Report." Natas ordered as he looked at the examination room.

"The Uchiha's chakra has been drained, and we've already removed his eyes milord." A scientist reported.

"Good. News from Konoha?" Natas asked.

"They are in an uproar. They are trying to force Orochimaru of Oto to turn over the Kyuubi brat."

Natas snorted. "The Sannin will let Konoha burn before they hand over Naruto." Natas muttered and stopped. "Get me Kano. I have a job for him."

"As you command Lord Natas."

The skull masked Natas stood looking at the tank where Sasuke Uchiha floated in chemicals with numerous tubes running into him.

"Don't worry Sasuke. You'll be returned to Konoha…just different than when you left." He looked at the two tanks of chemicals. "Chemical X…wonder that will do to you?"

He nodded to the doctor as he turned to meet with his warriors. "Much to do, and only a month to do it in."

His chuckle made the various technicians shudder at his passing.

**AN: Naruto pulls a swerve, and Natas shows some of his plans.**

**PS: Sorry about the delay. Got dragged away by stupid cousins for a family reunion I didn't want to go to. No laptop or notebooks so I'm rushing out what I have to make up for it.**


	20. Chapter 20

The Little Sannin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the related characters, I just am borrowing them for my own delusions. **

Chapter 20

The month passed quickly. Konoha's council continued to try and force Oto to give them Naruto for their sacrifice of getting Sasuke back. Oto threatened war and the Third Hokage agreed with them.

Haku had been dragged away from Naruto upon their return by three very unhappy kunoichi.

After a lot of yelling, Naruto was left to train with Jiraiya and his mother while Anko split her time between torturing…TRAINING the others and visiting Kabuto who with his regeneration ability was getting better slowly due to the amount of damage.

Naruto when he wasn't being driven to train managed to take each of the girls out on a date, which ended with him getting a kiss and the girl being dragged off by the other three.

Gaara and Hinata spent time working together, they also had their first official date while the others watched on, Temari squeezing the life out of Naruto from a rooftop across the way as they watched a very nervous Gaara treat Hinata like princess.

Tsunade and Shizune had combed the village looking for anyone that was loyal, sadly the civilians were useless in their opinion and most of the ninja were set in their own ways.

They found Hana Inuzuka, Kurenai Yuhi and Iruka Umino to be the only ones that they could get to.

"Well Anbu are well secluded and loyal to the Hokage." Tsunade had said after they returned to their hotel room.

Shizune paused seeing Naruto unconscious at the table surrounded by scrolls.

"What happened to him?"

A snort from the side drew their attention where Jiraiya was sipping tea. "Brat burned through everything I had planned to show him." The Toad sage said proudly. "We raided the Konoha library and he's been copying everything he hasn't seen or the old man didn't give us when we first left."

Tsunade knelt next to the young man she considered her son and brushed his bangs aside, he was exhausted to the point where he didn't even twitch.

"Has Orochi been back yet?" the slug sannin asked.

"For a moment. The fools on the Konoha council are trying to push him. I think Sarutobi sensei is ready to katon them all if Orochi-teme doesn't." Jiraiya said as he watched his blond teammate fuss over the sleeping blond. "Hime, leave him alone, he's fine."

"I've barely seen him in a month." Tsunade said as she picked him up and carried him to his room. "He's put on some weight."

"Muscle mass." Jiraiya said. He looked at Shizune. "Any luck?"

"Three." The apprentice said softly.

"Three? Out of a village of nearly six hundred thousand?" Jiraiya sighed again. "Minato gave his life for them, and only three and the old man respect his wishes."

He pulled out a scroll and after scribbling on it he called out. "Sakon…Ukon."

The twins appeared, kneeling before the sannin.

"Take this to Orochimaru. Let none but him read it."

"As you…" Sukon began.

"Wish." Ukon finished and they shushined away.

"Where's Anko?" Shizune asked.

"She took the girls out for…training. Kabuto is in his room asleep thanks to the medications. Kimimaro is on the roof with Kidomaru. Gaara and Hinata went out for dinner, Jirobo is watching over them." He said before she could say anything about them being alone.

Jiraiya sipped his tea. "Natas has been quiet since his demand."

"He's letting Konoha do his work." The dark haired girl said. "Master Jiraiya, what are we going to do?"

"Naruto is going to compete, and should Natas and his…thugs try anything we'll handle it. I admit the first time we met, they caught us all off guard. We're prepared now that we know their out there."

Shizune remembered that time long ago. Orochimaru and Jiraiya had been caught easily, that had stung the both of them. Lady Tsunade and herself had acted rashly and moved without thinking.

Naruto and Anko had managed to delay Natas and his followers long enough that the Sannin had recovered and Natas had fled after some strange words between him and Naruto.

"Get some sleep Shizune. The finals are tomorrow and we'll all need to be well rested." Jiraiya said. "I'll wait for word from Orochi and then head to bed myself."

Shizune nodded and as she passed Naruto's room she paused seeing Tsunade sitting on the edge of the bed watching the blond sleep.

XX

Naruto woke with the sun hitting him in the face and he groaned as he rolled over. It was then that his eyes snapped open as he didn't remember going to bed last night.

Sitting up in a rush he paused seeing his mom curled up at the end of his bed in a position he knew wouldn't be good for the spine. He studied her face. In sleep she was carefree, nothing concerning her. Reaching out he mirrored her moves from the previous night as he brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Kaa-san." He said softly. Her eyes blinked open and she yawned stretching like a cat.

"Morning Naru-kun." She said and pulled him into a hug down next to her like a teddy bear.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah. Did you?"

"I slept. Are you ready for what happens today?"

"No, but I will be." He said as she let him go. He looked around and noticed that Gaara was gone already.

"He slept in Jiraiya's room." She said.

Naruto nodded and gathered his belongings for the day as he went to shower. Tsunade waited till he was gone.

"This better work." She said. "Or I will castrate me a pervert and get some snakeskin boots."

XX

Naruto found out the others had gone ahead to the arena while he was getting ready leaving him with Kimimaro and Jiraiya.

"Nervous kid?" the toad sannin asked.

"A bit. Its not about the exam, but Natas and his freaks." Naruto admitted as they walked the nearly deserted streets as all of Konoha was turning out to see the finals.

"You worry about the exam Naruto-sama." Kimimaro said, he had a pair of bone swords strapped to his back. "The Five will make sure nothing happens to you."

"And my family." The blond said.

"Nor your family."

Naruto was quiet for a bit. "You know, you and the others are considered part of the family, Kimimaro."

The leader of the Sound Five paused and looked at him. "We are tools. You and your family…"

"You are part of the family. You and the others have become family over the years, don't say otherwise."

Jiraiya smirked. "Give up on that Kimimaro. Naruto's made his decision a long time ago."

"I…" the bone user bowed. "Thank you Naruto-sama." He said.

"You think Konoha will try something during the exam?" Naruto asked his adoptive father figure.

"They do and the Sandaime will have heads." The Toad sannin said. "And if he doesn't, your mother will."

Naruto laughed at that. "Kaa-san does have a temper." He agreed.

They stopped finding their way blocked by several men wearing tan and black armor.

"Oh look Ero-pop, pretenders." Naruto said.

"They think that by wearing the Suna headband we'll believe that they are from Suna." The sannin said.

"Allow me milords." Kimimaro said and he was in motion before the fake Suna nin could state their business.

Several spurts of blood and six bodies hit the ground dead before they fell, bone spikes in their throats.

"Impressive Kimimaro." Jiraiya said. "You no longer need hand signs for those."

The white haired ninja bowed. "It is thanks to Naruto-sama. With him and Lady Tsunade removing the disease from me, they freed my bloodline and thus I can create weapons upon will alone."

Naruto pulled the mask down on one of the dead nin. "I recognize this one. He's one of Konoha's."

Jiraiya sighed and pulled out a scroll. He sealed the bodies and pulled out a watch. "We need to go. The finals are about to start."

Naruto yelped and started to run. Jiraiya looked at Kimimaro. "Go, I'll catch up in a bit."

Once the leader of the Oto five was gone Jiraiya sighed and looked to the shadows. "Well Natas, you have something to say?"

The skull mask wearing Natas stepped from the shadows. "Yes, I think we need to have some words Sannin."

XX

Naruto skidded into the arena after vaulting over the Chunin that were guarding the entrance that tried to stop him. He smirked as he gave them each the finger as he didn't slow his pace and he stopped as the proctor gave the last of his speech.

"You were nearly late Uzumaki."

"Sorry, the guys at the door tried to deny me entrance."

In the Kage's box, Sarutobi scowled as he looked at where the council was sitting, none of them would meet his eyes.

Next to him Orochimaru sighed. Kimimaro appeared at his side. "Was it true?"

"Yes milord. Naruto didn't hurt them, but gave them an indication what he thought of them."

Orochimaru smirked at this. He could see Tsunade with the other Genin of Oto and she was speaking to them each. Haku was hidden amidst the crowd, along with the members of the Sound Five, each of them dressed as a civilian of Konoha or a merchant.

"Where's Jiraiya?" he asked softly.

"Dealing with some clean up." Kimimaro said. He leaned in further. "Natas was hanging around in the shadows after I dealt with six Konoha nin that tried to bar our path."

Orochimaru sighed. I want to get out of here. Konoha stinks of deceit and corruption on so many levels.

He looked over and saw the Kazekage taking his seat. "Hello old friend." Sarutobi said to the fourth Kazekage of Suna.

"Sasuke, Orochimaru." The man said. "How is…Gaara doing in Oto?" he asked, his veil covered face turning momentarily towards the Oto contingent.

"He's flourishing in Oto my friend. He's got friends and he's got a betrothal to Lady Hyuga."

The Kazekage's head snapped around to face Orochimaru. "WHAT?"

"Well I needed an alliance with Hiashi, and Gaara volunteered." Orochimaru said and smirked as he watched Gaara talking with Naruto.

"Your nephew has worked wonders. Perhaps I was wrong in letting Gaara go." The man said.

"You were, but I'm not eager to return one of my best Genin now, and he wouldn't leave his friends."

Sarutobi spoke up. "I am sorry about the loss of your oldest boy, Kankuro…"

"Another failure. Well, perhaps my new bride can give me a strong heir where my first wife failed with her three brats." The Kazekage said.

"Looks like we're starting." Orochimaru said as the proctor called out the names.

**AN: Sorry about the long delay. Was in the hospital and they had to do surgery, and it took me time to recover. Here is the chapter, next time we actually begin the vaunted third round and Natas and Jiraiya have words.**


	21. Chapter 21

The Little Sannin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the related characters, I just am borrowing them for my own delusions. **

**Chapter 21**

"Would you believe me Jiraiya if I said I mean Naruto no harm?" Natas asked as he stood on the roof looking down after avoiding the mud trap the Sannin had tried to get him with moments after appearing.

"Would you believe me if I said I wouldn't trust you as far as a ten year old academy student could throw the monument?" the white haired sage fired back.

"(sigh) Time is running out Jiraiya. I just wish to speak with you."

"You said that years ago, and then you left and went to capture Naruto."

"I could have killed you and your family that day if I meant to Jiraiya." Natas countered. "I have had numerous chances if I wanted to."

"Your freaks killed my students."

Natas waved a gloved hand. "Bah, two useless idiots and some Konoha Genin died. Kabuto lives I'm told, and should make a full recovery with time."

Jiraiya ground his teeth. "Kankuro was a friend to Naruto's."

Natas shrugged. "He's really unimportant in the end of it all. He was barely decent as a puppet master. His death served its purpose in motivating Naruto to continue."

"What do you hope to accomplish with this?" Jiraiya asked.

"You never should have modified the seal." Natas said. "It threw out all the plans of…others, and now I need to make things balance out drastically."

Jiraiya leapt to the rooftop across the way. "What do you mean?"

"Konoha will not be getting the Uchiha back. After all, I have three of them and while I destroyed that eye of theirs, and some reprogramming, surgical alterations and even some DNA splicing they have become useful."

Jiraiya got a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What have you done?"

XX

(Chunin Exam's Arena)

The nine competitors stood in the middle of the stadium, the sold out Konoha crowd and visitors cheered for their picks.

Naruto sighed, his eyes rested on the Konoha council. _Bastards look damn eager._ He thought as he stood next to Gaara. Temari was just behind them and Ryu was crouched before them, he kept adjusting his gloves and muttering "Should have stayed in bed." As he looked across the way at Scorpion and Sub Zero, both were motionless, their dead pale eyes were locked on them.

The Konoha team of Neji Hyuga, TenTen and Rock Lee were just below the Kage's Booth. Lee was stretching, the girl TenTen was flipping a kunai nervously and Neji was looking at Naruto, his eyes were cold, reminding the blond of Natas's freaks.

"We take out Sub Zero as fast as possible." Naruto said to his teammates. "Once he's gone…"

"I will deal with Scorpion." Gaara said, his tone cold, his eyes promising the freak across the way pain and death.

"Ryu, remember your duty is to guard Temari-chan. She's our long range hitter. Let no one pass you."

"Got it boss." The taijutsu specialist said.

"Be careful Naruto-kun." Temari said. "You too little brother."

Both jinchuriki grunted, none of the competitors were listening as the Konoha Jonin was spouting rules. They knew no one was going to follow them.

"Your dad's here." The blond said to his friend.

"The Kazekage is not my father." Gaara said. "He is just the sperm donor. You are our family." Gaara said.

"Stay alive Gaara. I'd hate to see how Hinata would react to loosing you."

The container of the one tailed demon looked up to where Hinata was sitting next to Tsunade and Shizune. Tayuya was standing behind them with Anko and Kidomaru as guards.

"We'll survive."

"You better believe it. We have a date tonight." They heard Temari grumble. Naruto sweatdropped and shot a look at his friend.

"You are the only one I believe is worthy to date her." Gaara said. "Kankuro would agree with me."

Naruto nodded, and knew that the sand sibs missed their brother. His blue eyes turned back to where Scorpion and Sub Zero waited.

"I DECLARE THAT THE FINAL ROUND OF THIS YEARS CHUNIN EXAMS IS READY TO BEGIN!" the Jonin called out, and the fans cheered.

The gong sounded and all hell broke loose.

XX

With the sound of the gong the East wall exploded taking out most the spectators sitting there.

As rubble rained down around the stadium several figures appeared in the arena.

"Shit." Naruto muttered.

It was echoed in the Kage's Booth by Orochimaru, and in the sensei's booth by Tsunade.

Surrounding Sub Zero and Scorpion were several new figures.

"Kano and Jade." Naruto muttered, his gaze hardening. It was then that the smoke cleared and the other three figures were revealed and gasps were heard.

Three Uchiha were there, two of them were well known in Konoha, the last was recognizable to a Hokage, a Kazekage and the Otokage.

"Madara." Sarutobi whispered the name.

"What?" Orochimaru said. "That can't be possible. He's dead."

"He hasn't aged a day." Sarutobi muttered. He made a motion. "Anbu, stop them!"

Orochimaru looked at Kimimaro. "Protect Naruto and the others…"

"Milord, I must protest leaving you…"

"I will be fine, see to my family."

The bone user bowed and shushined down to the field where the battle exploded as Kano taunted Gaara about making Kabkuro squeal like a pig as he carved him up.

The sand users rage sent a wall of sand, Kano never stood a chance while Jade and the others got out of the way.

Naruto went right for Sub Zero, but found his path blocked by Neji. "You have brought this upon Konoha. Your fate will be death at my hand."

"Fate? Fate is for losers that have no imagination and small dicks." Naruto said and they were in battle before anyone could blink.

Ryu and Lee were engaged in the mother of all taijutsu fights, both were determined to win.

Temari was making a mockery of TenTen, scattering the weapon mistress's weapons long before they got close.

Kimimaro appeared and used a bone spike to block Scorpion's serpent like spear weapon. The clash of bone and living weapon rang out and was joined around the arena as dozens of ninja dressed in green and black outfits like Scorpions appeared.

The battle for Konoha had begun, while three Uchiha stood perfectly still as if made of stone.

XX

Jiraiya heard the explosion and looked towards the stadium. "You bastard, you've been distracting me."

"No, I've been talking with you. It just so happens some of my lieutenants are impatient and jumped the conclusion." The skull masked figure shrugged. "Later Ero-sannin." Natas vanished.

"Wait…" Jiraiya frowned at what the masked man had called him. Another explosion and he swore loudly before leaping from rooftop to rooftop praying to reach the battle in time.

XX

Naruto swore as Neji attacked. "Cut it out you idiot, can't you see that Natas's forces are invading."

"I have my orders." Neji said. "The council has ordered your death, and it is my destiny to deliver your fate."

Naruto twisted and twirled avoiding the deadly juken strikes.

_This nut job is serious._ Naruto thought as he sidestepped and then slammed Neji's arm with a palm strike that spun the Hyuga away. "What of the alliance between the Hyuga and Oto?"

"Meaningless. Hinata is weak, her removal from the main house was foreseen long ago." Neji said as he tried to connect again and failed.

"Your Uncle, her father made an alliance, attacking will break it…"

"If that is what it takes for me to fulfill my duty to Konoha, then so be it." Neji said.

Shaking his head, Naruto sighed. "Then I will destroy you, and I hope Hinata will forgive me, for you shall not make her wedding to Gaara."

Altering his stance, Naruto took up the Hebi style favored by his "Uncle" Orochi and with serpent like quickness he avoided the juken attacks and would strike Neji's arms and even landed several blows on the torso. Neji was falling back under the style.

"You like that?" Naruto asked watching as Neji rubbed his arms where he'd been hit.

"Here's one Ero-pop taught me." He took up a slightly weaving stance. "Drunken boxing."

Neji attacked while his attack missed which pissed him off, Naruto's blows hit with the strange precision, the weaving pattern, and near falls threw Neji off his game as when he would attack high, Naruto would go low, and when he went low, Naruto would go high.

Rolling away after another exchange, Naruto smirked. "If you didn't like that, how about the style designed by my Kaa-san."

Neji getting feeling back charged.

Naruto waited, arms crossed, until Neji was upon him and then focusing his chakra into his arms, he connected with the Finger Flick of Doom right between Neji's eyes.

Everyone watched as Neji acted like a stone skipping across a pond as he skipped across the arena floor until he hit the wall where he was imbedded.

"Your getting better."

Naruto turned and grinned at Anko who slit the throat of one of the green uniformed ninja. "Seven skips." He said.

"Where's Kaa-san?" he asked his sister.

"Dealing with an infestation." Anko said and Naruto turned to see his mother fighting another of Natas's freaks. "Jade."

Naruto took the moment to look around. The Kage booth was a war zone as the Kazekage had turned on Orochimaru and Sarutobi. The veil was removed and it showed a man with pale skin, a long black braid of hair and goatee.

"Shang." Naruto muttered seeing the mage that was in the bingo books.

"Don't worry, Uncle O has it in hand. We need to make sure the freaks don't get any civilians."

"We're helping them why?" Naruto asked as he kicked an enemy nin away and into the path of TenTen's weapons barrage. "The Konoha nin are attacking us as well as them."

"I know, but your mothers orders."

Naruto muttered about this being a bad idea. His gaze found Gaara destroying Kano and his thugs.

Haku, Kin, Tayuya and Haku had Sub Zero contained.

"The Konoha Jonin are playing around too much." Naruto saw.

"Don't worry about them little brother. Kill the freaks, keep moving. Remember the plan."

Naruto nodded and leapt into the air, doing so saved him from being crushed under Ryu who had been kicked by Lee, both fighters enjoying the battle and had removed their weights, neither was holding back.

Anko shook her head and hurled a kunai at another nin, it caught the idiot between the eyes and was buried up to the handle.

"This reminds me of the time at that coastal town and all those pirates." Anko said as Naruto landed nearby atop another nin, driving him into the ground like a nail.

"Which time?"

Anko grinned as she drew a trio of throwing stars and smirked. "Tuesday before we came here."

Naruto laughed. "I don't think that captain will ever walk upright again nee-chan."

The siblings were cutting through the green attired nin with ease. Naruto saw the Uchiha not moving. "What's up with them?"

"Not sure. But you notice they all have their eyes covered." Anko pointed out as she stabbed another ninja while Naruto ducked one and performed a mule kick that sent a poor nin flying in between Ryu and Lee as they both went for powerful kicks. Said nin found his ribs turned to powder and died before he hit the ground.

"They're endless." Anko noted as Natas's forces continued to pour through the hole in the stadium wall.

"Just more to kill sis." Naruto shot her a grin.

XX

Gaara looked at the remains of the criminal Kano and his thugs. "My brother has been avenged." He turned his gaze and leveled ten green clad ninja with a sand wave. His dark gaze looking for several people. Temari and the Konoha kunoichi had stopped fighting one another and were now fighting a pair of Natas's freaks. A woman in a purple leotard with a pair of sai and another woman with long black hair streaked with white.

He saw Naruto and Anko destroying ninja left right and center, while Ryu was still fighting the Konoha nin with the freakish eyebrows.

Gaara looked for and found his Hinata fighting with Kin, Haku and Tayuya in containing Sub Zero. He decided to help them, but found his path blocked by another of Natas's freaks. This one seemed to be made of shadows.

"Move or die." Gaara said coldly.

The black ninja made a bring it motion, and Gaara one to comply sent a sand spike at the strange nin. It missed as the shadow nin melted into the ground and reappeared a foot away, his foot lashed out and connected with Gaara, sending him several feet back.

The jinchuriki of Shukaku knew that he was in for a fight with this strange freak, sand swirled around him and he prepared for battle.

XX

Jiraiya reached the stadium and looked down. He wasn't sure where Natas went, but he could see his help was needed in several places, he just didn't know where to start.

"Hello Jiraiya-kun."

He turned to see a man wearing the markings of a monk and a wide brimmed hat.

"Kung Lao." Jiraiya said softly as the monk reached up and pulled his hat off.

**AN: More next time. Cliffhangers, the ultimate form of fanfiction in which we use to drag you back for more. Hey, it works with TV. (I hate To be continued) but it does work, because we all need to know what happens next.**


	22. Chapter 22

The Little Sannin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the related characters, I just am borrowing them for my own delusions. **

**Chapter 22**

"Can we talk about this?" Jiraiya said seeing the monk of the White Lotus Society.

"No." the hat spun through the air making a soft buzzing sound. Jiraiya dropped and rolled, the gleam of the razor edge telling Jiraiya he just save his undertaker of having to make a closed casket.

Kicking up to his feet Jiraiya looked at the man and saw the hat return. "Nice seal work."

Kung Lao smirked. "You think you have the market on them?"

"No, but I always like learning new things." Jiraiya finished his jutsu and spar a wad of mud at the monk who smirked.

"You've gotten faster."

"Or you slower."

The two met in a dizzying display of punches and kicks, the last one sent Jiraiya skidding across the ground, but he rolled and landed on his feet. The buzzing sound again warned and Jiraiya ducked and one of Natas's thugs was decapitated.

"Nice."

"I aim to please."

"Your not still mad about that are you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes." A series of kicks and Jiraiya flipped over Kung Lao and kicked him hard.

Lao for his effort spun in the air and sent a fireball at him.

Jiraiya cursed and slapped his sleeve out. "Damn it, do you know how expensive this was?"

"Sorry." Kung Lao said with a grin. He moved to grab his hat again which had reappeared on his head.

"WAIT!" Jiraiya said.

Kung Lao lowered his hand and quirked an eyebrow. "Fine. Here." Jiraiya said and pulled out a gold covered book.

"Icha Icha The Ultimate Final Fantasy Platinum Edition Omnibus." He said and handed it to Kung Lao. "The only edition."

The hat-throwing monk smiled as he took it gently, cradling it like a newborn baby. "Are we square now?"

Kung smiled and whistled.

Forty monks wearing blue robes entered the stadium. "We're square."

Kung Lao took his hat off and threw it, decapitating three of Natas's ninja. "ATTACK!"

The monks swept across the field separating Konoha nin and Oto forces from Natas's and attacking the green clad ninja with the skull marks.

XX

In the Kage booth Orochimaru and Sarutobi looked at the man who had posed as the Kazekage.

"Shang Tsung." Orochimaru said with distaste. "Natas is really scraping the barrel's bottom if you're here."

The Chinese mystic smirked. "Why are you surprised Sannin. All these souls will be mine."

"Not today sorcerer." Sarutobi said as he ripped off his robes showing his battle armor underneath.

"Hm. So the old man has some life in him. I will enjoy taking it from you." Shang said stamping his foot, a staff appeared next to him and he clutched it.

Orochimaru shook his head shedding his robes as well, Grass Cutter was in his hand. "You won't get a chance sorcerer, and your gods won't hear your screams."

Shang snarled and spun, an arc of fireballs flew through the air. Sarutobi a master of combat used a seal less jutsu and a stonewall sprang up blocking the fireballs.

The battle just started when below the tide changed.

Shang cursed. "Damn that monk." He began a summon. "I hope you like this." Shang said finishing the last seal. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Smoke rose and when it cleared a humanoid figure with four arms, a long topknot of black hair, brownish skin and was eight feet tall.

"Goro…Destroy them!" Shang ordered.

The four armed being roared, and strode forward.

Shang kept lobbing fireballs keeping the former teacher and apprentice off balance until Goro was upon them. Then he chuckled. "IT HAS BEGUN!"

Overhead the sky darkened and thunder and lightening crashed.

XX

Naturo and Anko paused as the blue robed monks evened the field. "Aw. That's no fun." Anko pouted.

Naruto chuckled. "Deal with it nee-chan." He looked around, the monks had separated many of the current fighters, his gaze looked for two certain freaks.

He took a step, but was bowled over and realized it was a battered Gaara atop him.

"What the hell?"

Gaara groaned as he sat up. "New freak."

Naruto looked and saw the shadowy figure. "Shit. Noob Saibot. Not good." Naruto got to his feet. He'd been trained by the Sannin, but the shadow ninja was just that, living shadow. He'd seen him in action from a distance once when he was nine. The nuke nin never stood a chance.

"Where does he keep getting these people?" Gaara muttered as he stood as well, sand rushing to surround him and rebuild his armor and the gourd on his back.

"Rejects, outcasts, distant lands." Anko said. "Ero-pop has a whole dossier on Natas and his people. They've mainly kept to the mountains for the most part, but they have come down and collected bounties on nuke nin's."

She pointed to where the three Uchiha were standing amidst the carnage. "It seems they've made a collection on Uchiha."

Naruto shook his head. "We'll worry about the Uchiha later. We need to get the freaks out of here. Saibot, Scorpion and Sub Zero are the biggest threats."

"Aw, don't you love us any more Naruto-kun?"

The blond turned. "Princess Kitana, Sonya." He said greeting the women. One held a slender sword, the princess in blue held a pair of battle fans that would have made Temari drool.

"You've gotten even more handsome Naruto-kun." Princess Kitana said with a smile before pulling her mask up covering the lower half of her face. "It's a shame we won't have time to sample you."

"Anko, Gaara, we need to split up. Anko-nee-chan help Gaara with Saibot. I'll hold off the Princess and her personal guard."

Gaara looked like he wanted to protest, but Anko knew her brother was trained enough to do as he said.

"Don't die gaki, you have to decide which girl your going to date." Anko said and turned to face the shadow ninja.

Gaara paused. "It better be Temari." He said in that cold dead tone he used to have before he came to Otogakure and his seal had been fixed.

Naruto gulped and then turned back to the two women. "Ladies."

He dodged the sword and used a kunai to block Kitana's fans.

XX

Jade cartwheeled out of the way of a Tsunade punch and winced watching the crater in the wall. Jade pulled out her collapsible bo-staff and swung with all her might at the blonds head, but Tsunade caught her weapon and held her immobile.

"Why is it," Tsunade began, "That whenever my little Naru-kun is happy and things are just starting to go his way, you freaks show up?"

Jade tried to kick her, but Tsunade blocked it with a kick of her own, neither woman let go of the staff. "Because he belongs with us." She said.

"Cold day in hell." Tsunade said and pulled the staff hard. Jade, surprised by that hadn't let go, and was dragged into a chakra enhanced punch that sent her sailing into the air and out of the stadium, where she landed only her and Kami knew.

XX

Haku was getting tired blocking Sub Zero's attacks she wanted nothing more than to go on the offensive with the others, but she couldn't. that would leave the others open to the cryomancer's attacks.

Hinata's attacks seemed to affect him the most while Kin and Tayuya were suffering from frostbite from an earlier attack. Their sound attacks had proven ineffective against the ice user.

She used the ice mirrors of her bloodline to block Sub Zero's attacks, the taijutsu was handled by the other three, but even they were getting tired as the freak's aura was sapping their strength as if they stood in the middle of blizzard. The cold effect was dulling their senses and they had to do something about soon.

XX

Scorpion and Kimimaro were at a standoff. Neither got the edge of the other, their uniforms were slashed and burned. Scorpion's symbiotic spear had been decapitated twice and regenerated its head. Kimimaro had bone blades running down his forearms and bones were sprouting along his legs like wicked blade spikes. Their punches and kicks met with bone cracking force, neither showed it. Monks tried to get between them and died violently at the hands of a fireball from Scorpion.

Kimimaro used that and shushined behind him and rammed both forearm bone blades in Scorpions back and out his chest. Still the orange and black clad nin didn't make a sound.

Kimimaro pushed him off is blades and used a moment to gather himself, his eyes looking for Naruto. He saw him fighting Kitana and her guard. He took a step before stopping as Scorpion's spear exploded out his chest from behind.

"**GET OVER HERE!" **

Kimimaro felt himself yanked back, the kick sent him into the air and he looked to see Scorpion materialize above him and with an axe kick send him rocketing back to the ground where he impacted leaving a crater.

XX

Kakashi slit the throat of the skull marked ninja in green and black. He turned and saw the three Uchiha standing there. Rushing across the field he grabbed his prized student.

"Sasuke. Sasuke, your back. Answer me." The one-eye jonin said, but The Uchiha made no response. Kakashi felt a presence behind him and turned to face the skull mask of Natas.

"Sharigan Kakashi Hatake, the copy-cat ninja." The skull masked nin said, his tone cold.

"I believe its time we talked."

"Who are you?"

A dark chuckle came from Natas. "You're not ready for that Kakashi." He snapped his fingers and Kakashi's word went out as he was struck from behind.

_How? Only Sasuke was behind me._ Kakashi remembered thinking before nothingness set in.

**AN: Boo-ya.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the related characters, I just am borrowing them for my own delusions. **

**Chapter 23**

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Naruto managed to avoid the wind slice from Kitana, but Sonya nicked his shoulder with her sword.

"Ladies, I thought we agreed no rough stuff." He said as he spun away and thanks to Orochimaru and Jiraiya's endless training sessions, formed a one handed seal and an earth spike shot up between him and the two very dangerous women.

"Aw, Naruto-kun." Sonya said with a grin.

"Don't you love us anymore?" Kitana finished resting her fans on her shoulders.

"Didn't love you before." He muttered as he looked at the wound on his shoulder as it closed, the only indication that he'd been hit was the tear in his shit and jacket, and the bloodstain.

"Aw, man. Kaa-san's going to be pissed." He said looking at the two women. "This shirt was brand new."

Neither woman said anything, but he did notice them checking him out. _No. No way. I have enough with Haku-chan, Kin-chan, Tayuya-chan and Temari-chan. I don't need more._ He thought as he sidestepped Sonya's chakra rings. He watched as they hit a Konoha Anbu and sent him flying.

"Let's get dangerous." He said and threw down a smoke bomb, allowing it to envelope him.

Kitana and Sonya looked around. "Where is he?"

"I don't know Princess, I can't sense him." Sonya answered, bringing her katana up into a defensive position.

Around them the smoke bomb seemed to grow instead of fading away.

"**I am the terror that stalks the night."** Naruto's voice took an animalistic growl as it seemed to come from everywhere. Both women went back to back.

"**I am the wind that fills those perky breasts…"**

"This isn't funny anymore Naruto-kun." Sonya muttered looking around, seeing shadows moving in the smoke.

"Highness…use your fans to remove the smoke."

Kitana did, and was frustrated when the smoke stayed where it was. Sonya tried to dispel it, thinking it was a genjutsu, but that didn't work either.

"**I am…"**

he appeared right next to them and both women screamed as he pinched their bums.

"**I am Grandmaster Sexy!!!"**

Naruto laughed as he shushined away leaving two very flustered and not to mention highly frustrated dangerous women standing in the middle of a permanent smoke bomb.

_Kankuro was a genius when he made those._ Naruto thought sadly of the now dead puppet master and his perchance to make useful items while he was developing his puppets. _The only way to dispel that smoke bomb is to throw the second concoction._ Naruto pocketed the second half of the capsule and smirked hearing the two women in the middle of it swearing.

"Heh, who knew a princess knew those words." He said as he went to help Gaara.

XX

Sarutobi ducked the strike from the four armed lizard skinned creature and lashed out with a kick that didn't do more than make it huff in annoyance.

Orochimaru sent the Snake Hand at it and the serpents fangs sunk into flesh, having more effect and injected their venom in the monster the Chinese sorcerer had called Goro.

"I'll deal with the beast, you deal with its master." Orochimaru said as he ducked and weaved.

"We can take it together." Sarutobi said.

"But that gives the wizard time to plan something more." Orochimaru said as he rolled around the punch from Goro and hit a nerve strike that had no effect.

Sarutobi looked to see Shang Tsung standing where they'd last seen him, but he had a monks staff with rings and he was reading from a scroll.

"What are you doing sorcerer?"

"Ah, the aged monkey professor." Shang said stopping his reading. "Leaving your former student alone is very foolish. He is a prince amongst his kind, warriors born and bred. Your student while one of the Sannin won't win against him alone."

"You're over confident in that beings abilities. Orochimaru might no longer be my student, he might not even be a member of the Leaf, but he is a skilled warrior and should never be taken lightly."

Shang Tsung chuckled. "So then, you wish to fight me?"

Sarutobi nodded and took up a stance.

"Ah, Monkey Style. Appropriate for the man who holds the contract to Enma and his clan."

"Fight me sorcerer." Sarutobi said and lunged.

Shang laughed and waited until the Third Hokage was nearly upon him before he conjured a flaming skull fireball and sent it screaming at Sarutobi, catching him point blank in the chest and tumbling backwards.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Konoha shall burn and my master will have what is rightfully his."

"And (cough) what (cough) is (cough) that? (cough)" Sarutobi asked. His armor was cracked and he found it hard to breath.

"Why, the power of the Demon Lord, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Nine Tailed fox." Shang said. "With that power, my master can undo what has gone before and install his world order upon the Elemental Nations." Shang began chanting then, the monks staff glowed and the rings lifted as if carried on a breeze. Shang's hair turned white and he aged rapidly before Sarutobi's eyes. The hair reached to his ankles and was white as snow, age spots appeared and the once strong hands seemed bony and frail.

_He's aging before my very eyes. What sorcery is he using? It's costing him his own life._

XX

Jiraiya looked at Kung Lao.

The monk giggled as he turned the page, his eyes absorbing the words from the book in his hands.

"Shouldn't you be in there helping your brethren?" the Toad Sage asked.

Kung Lao looked over the edge of the book and shook his head. "Nah. They have it hand." Another giggle and Jiraiya sighed. "I see what Tsunade means." He muttered and looked on to see if he could find Naruto in the chaos.

XX

Natas shook his head as the three Uchiha assaulted the very unconscious Kakashi Hatake.

"The famous Sharingan Kakashi Hatake. What a disappointment for someone who claims to see underneath the underneath." He looked on as Anko and the holder of the one tail fought Saibot. He watched as the shadow ninja dissolved and split into two.

"Impressive, don't' you think Tsunade?" he turned to see the slug sannin walking towards him. "And here I thought Jade would have given you a challenge."

Tsunade flipped her hair. "That girl while she had some skills, talked too much and expected whatever power you gave her to save her."

Natas shrugged. "They all have their uses Tsunade. Each one a piece on the board, they live and die it matters nothing."

"It matters. You will lose." Tsunade said clenching her fist, ready to charge.

"I might, but this is just a minor test in the grand scheme of things." She saw the skull mask turn and she watched as Naruto looked from where Anko and Gaara were fighting Saibot to where Kimimaro was being dragged towards Scorpion, to where the girls where having issues with Sub-Zero.

"Chose Naruto." She heard Natas say. "You can't save them all."

"You bastard." She said. "You expect him to chose who of his family should die."

Natas shrugged and turned. "As I said, in the end it doesn't matter about the pawns. The king and queen are the important parts of the board." Natas saw Anko use Snake hand on Saibot, but the shadow ninja dissolved. "You did well in raising them, despite all that's happened to them over the years."

Tsunade paused, it was something in the masked man's tone. "Who are you?"

Laughter, hollow laughter came from the mask. "Beat me and find out, daughter of a hokage, granddaughter of another. Adoptive mother to the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Here the laugh was bitter. "Take him Tsunade. Leave Konoha to its fate. I will let you and yours leave. My word."

"Your word is shit, and I'm going to be the street sweeper that puts you in the trash." Tsunade snarled and lunged.

XX

Naruto looked and saw that Gaara and Anko were dealing with the slippery shadow ninja. And while the girls were suffering from the chilling effects of Sub Zero's aura he saw they were going to beat the freak as Kin hit Sub Zero with a series of senbon with bells and he smiled as she used her flute, which gave Haku a moment to go on the offensive and trap Sub Zero in her dome of mirrors.

His blue eyes turned to see Kimimaro being dragged like a fish on a line back to Scorpion, who was now holding a flaming sword.

He then caught his mother fighting Natas and his blood went even colder. "What do I do?" he formed the cross seal and created ten kage bunshins. "Five of you help Anko and Gaara, you five help Kimimaro. I'm helping Kaa-san."

"RIGHT!" the clones yelled and rushed off.

Naruto gathered his chakra and leapt.

XX

Kimimaro resigned himself to death. _It had been delayed by Tsunade-sama and Naruto-sama. It is time._ He thought as he was dragged backwards, the harpoon keeping him from able to turn and cut the line.

He lay there as Scorpion stood over him and raised the flaming broad sword over his head.

"**I give your soul to Shang Tsung. Know that it is an honor."** Scorpion lowered the blade and intoned. **"Fatality!"**

The sword was stopped by a bone sword and Kimimaro turned to see five Naruto's standing there, two of them holding the bone blades he dropped.

"I don't think so freak." The Naruto-clone said.

"Yeah, boss would hate to get a new friend and protector now." another said.

Three of them attacked, the sword knocked from Scorpion's hand. He was forced on the defensive as two of the clones kicked from opposite sides, and the last wielding a bone sword drove him back.

The last two clones cut the harpoon and pulled it out, the one with the bone sword stood guard while the last clone performed field healing.

"Relax Kimimaro-san. The boss has it all scoped out." The clone said using the green chakra to heal the wounds. "Here's a blood pill, and take this, it will help. Kaa-san will be busy when this is over, but she will patch you up one hundred percent."

Kimimaro nodded and allowed the clones to fight, his eyes searching for the original.

XX

Natas smirked as he ducked and avoided Tsunade's attacks. "Age catching up to you princess?"

Tsunade back flipped away as he tried a roundhouse kick. She smirked. "Nope. Just making room." She said.

"Making room?"

The boot to his spine sent him rolling as Naruto landed. "She was giving me room to kick your ass."

Natas stood, his spine aching. "Ah, Naruto-kun. So nice to see you coming to play. Decided to leave your family and friends to die?"

"Nah. They are taken care of."

Natas looked to see clones. "Ah. Yes you famous shadow clones. Sarutobi shared that with you, I am impressed."

"Your going to be more so when I'm done with you." Naruto said taking on a new stance.

"I don't know that style." Natas said.

Naruto grinned, "Let me show it to you…in detail."

**AN: Another chapter and some more conflict and info tossed around. Next time Naruto vs. Natas, be there or be square.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the related characters, I just am borrowing them for my own delusions. **

**Chapter 24**

The kicks connected, both Naruto and Natas staggered back, their calf's aching from connecting.

"Not bad Naruto. I must say, leaving you with the Sannin was a good decision. They've taught you well."

"You'll find out I'm full of surprises." Naruto said and lunged feinting with a lunging right hand, then spinning with a back heel kick.

"Wonderful." Natas muttered avoiding the volley of kicks the blond threw at him and tried to tag him with a finger strike to the shoulder, but Naruto ducked. As Natas was recovering, Tsunade came in and with an earth shaking punch sent him reeling.

"What is this? Tag team wrestling?"

"Nah, but I can't let my little boy face an evil son of a bitch like you on his own. He's sixteen, and he's got to give me grandchildren some day."

"Kaa-san!!!" Naruto said scandalized as he entered the fight with a bicycle kick, that Natas managed to block, but Tsunade slipped in with a mid-kick that caught him in the gut.

_I think I fucked up._ The masked villain thought as the two blonds were on the attack and he was finding himself out gunned.

XX

Sarutobi knew that if Shang Tsung finished his ritual it would be bad for Konoha. He summoned Enma who transformed into a golden staff. Using chakra to enhance his speed he sped up and actually connected, the strike sending the now aged sorcerer reeling out of his circle and over the edge to the ground below.

Sarutobi sighed as he peered over and saw Shang Tsung's body impaled on a flagpole.

He wiped his brow and turned to help Orochimaru only to see that his former apprentice had it well in hand.

XX

Orochimaru was amazed at the power of the creature called Goro, but that's all the beast had was power. _He's an engine of destruction, that's for sure. But he has no finesse and no real speed outside of a straight line._

The snake sannin used that and kept a steady array of strikes and various serpent based attacks he'd developed over the years. His body twisted, stretched and bent in ways no one thought possible. _Naruto when he was younger called me slinky._ The sannin thought as he dissolved into a mudclone and reappeared behind Goro ramming a kunai into one of the beasts joints.

Goro howled in fury and pain and tried for a backhand, but Orochimaru dissolved again and reappeared right in front of the monster and with a Snake Hand jutsu had Goro wrapped up in numerous snakes, they sank their fangs into his flesh and deposited their venom.

Orochimaru melted away again, and reappeared behind Goro as the four armed monster dropped to his knees. Grass Cutter in hand, Orochimaru smirked. "Don't lose your head ol' chap." He swung and Goro's head went flying.

"Oops. Too late."

Orochimaru turned and smiled. "You look like crap sensei."

Sarutobi sighed as he came over leaning on the Enma staff, the smoking armor indicating where Shang's fireball had hit. "I'm getting too old for this."

"Ain't that the truth." Orochimaru said and accepted the swat on the arm. "Still young enough to take you to task, brat."

Both leaders looked for their precious people, both looking for a certain blond with whisker marks.

XX

Anko loved to fight. But at this time, Noob Saibot was pissing her off with the constant melting into shadow on the ground and squirming away.

_I'll get you yet you bastard._ She thought already forming the signs and when he appeared again she spat the fireball at him, he was caught and before he could move he was wrapped in sand.

"SAND COFFIN!" Gaara snarled. The shadow ninja had tagged him several times, the healing factor the only thing saving Gaara from having to explain the cuts to Hinata later.

"SAND BURIAL!" he clenched his fist. At first there was nothing, and both wondered if Saibot had slithered away, but Gaara kept squeezing and eventually there was a squealching sound and soon blood dripped from the sand.

"Slippery bastard." Anko spat a gob of blood from when Saibot had tagged her earlier with a haymaker as he had risen from the shadows at her feet.

Gaara sighed as the sand slithered back into the gourd on his back. His gaze looked around the battlefield, the monks were turning the tide, many of the Konoha ninja were injured.

His eyes saw five Naruto's coming his way and he blinked.

"What's up gaki?" Anko said.

"Boss wanted us to help you, but it seems you don't need us." The clone said stopping before Anko.

"Yeah, we caught him barely, but Saibot's nothing more than a smear on the sand."

One clone patted Gaara on the shoulder. "Good job."

"Hn." The red head said and they saw that the girls could use a hand.

"Let's take care of Mr. Freeze there and party." Anko said.

Gaara and the five Naruto shadow clones agreed, and creating a ramp, Gaara watched as the five Naruto's rushed to get airborne and once they were he dissolved the ramp and watched as they descended on Sub Zero, who looked up and created a wall of ice that the shadow clones slammed into and exploded.

"SNAKE HAND JUTSU!" Anko launched her attack, Sub Zero back flipped, and had to dodge an attack from Kin then Tayuya."

"**Pitiful little nin. I am not impressed."** He melted into a puddle surprising them all.

"Can he do that? He can't do that!" Anko said and looked at Haku. "Weren't you supposed to stop that?"

Haku was winded as she'd been using a lot of chakra to counter the cryomancer's attacks and keep the others safe.

"S-sorry." She said getting her second wind. "He's stronger than the reports."

"Lay the fuck off her." Tayuya said.

Hinata nodded, her hands were raw from the cold. She smiled seeing Gaara alive but looked concerned at the amount of tears on his clothes.

"Where's Temari?" he asked. He'd lost sight of her.

"She's got her own mission. She's takon Sakon and Ukon with her." Kin said as she winced as she rubbed warmth into her arms. "Brr."

"You can fucking say that again. Fucking ice dick and his cold aura." Tayuya said as she spit.

"Where is he?" Anko said looking around. Upset that the freak had left.

"Look around." Gaara said and it was then they noticed that most of Natas's forces were missing.

Across the field they saw Scorpion vanish in a blast of flame and if they could guess, the fighters in the smoke trap were gone as well.

"Look." Haku said. They all turned to see Naruto and Tsunade fighting Natas. "Oh man, they have him." Kin said.

Shizune hurried across the field with the Oto medics, they saw her heading for Kimimaro and the Naruto clones.

"What should we do?" Gaara asked looking at Anko.

"Form a perimeter." She told Gaara. "Kin, Tayuya, find our Otokage and make sure he's alright…Hinata, you've gotten basic field med status right?"

The former Hyuuga nodded and looked at Gaara.

"Go." He said. "stay safe."

She nodded and they touched fingers before she left with the other two. "Haku, here's a couple of chakra pills." Anko said. "We might need you if the freak force shows up. You two raccoon boy." She said. Both said nothing and did as Anko told them.

"Let's go."

XX

Kung Lao looked around and sighed. "Well its time. Be well Jiraiya."

"Wait! Where are you going?" the white haired toad sage asked.

"Our task here is done." The monk paused as he slipped the book into a satchel. "Beware the coming days. Natas's plan worked in ways no one knows."

With that Kung Lao vanished in a white light.

"Damn it." Jiraiya muttered looking around.

XX

Natas was concerned. His troops had retreated like planned, but the fight with the Slug Sannin and the Kyuubi container was keeping him from making his own escape.

One would attack while the other rested, thus far it was taijutsu, but Natas knew that any ninjutsu now would mess up his plans.

He ducked a kick from Tsunade and lunged at Naruto burying a hand in the whisker marked blonds gut. He seemed to tap it five times.

"FIVE PALM: ELEMENTAL SEAL!!!" he roared and then flipped over Naruto. The skull mask was dirty and cracked.

"Take care of him. I'll see you all soon I'm sure." He dropped a scroll and leapt into the air where he vanished in a blast of smoke and Tsunade would later swear golden light.

"NARUTO!" she yelled as she rushed to the blond who was doubled over in pain, and totally unconscious.

"SHIZUNE! JIRAIYA!" she screamed for her apprentice and her teammate. "OROCHI!" she rolled Naruto onto his back, his shirt where Natas had last struck was burned away and there were five marks upon the seal that the Yondaime had placed.

"Stay with me baby, stay with me." She said as she felt his pulse becoming erratic and his breathing shallow.

"JIRAIYA! GET YOUR FAT ASS HERE!" She screamed.

Anko dropped to her knees along with Haku. Both looked shocked at how quickly things had changed.

Jiraiya skidded to a halt on his knees, he looked at the seal and gulped. "Oh shit."

**To be Continued…**

**(Eventually) in The Littlest Sannin II – Sound in Autumn**

**AN: And thus ends the first part of this story. I'll but a note up when the next part begins or what it will be. Thank you for reading and reviewing. NO this story isn't finished. Just Part one. Don't know when I have the next one out, as I have a lot of others, but the file is already started on my memory stick. So bare with and be patient.**

**PS: Okay, many people have asked me about the title. It isn't Naruto's rank and skill. It was that he was taken in by the legendary three. Yes, he's skilled, but he's not at their level yet.**


	25. Author's Note about new story

**To the fans of "The Littlest Sannin"**

**Great news…**

**The sequel is now up and running with the first chapter.**

"**The Littlest Sannin II: Sound in Autumn"**

**Check it out, and be kind.**


End file.
